


Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, Son Of the Black Widow (Glee Season 2-6)

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Crossdressing, Demons, F/F, F/M, Harry's birth name is Phoenix, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Sex, Smut, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: Years ago Prudence Halliwell gives birth to a baby boy who she names Phoenix and she gives up for adoption to Lily and James Potter. After they are murdered and Harry is placed on the Dursley's doorstep, he is found by Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow who raises Phoenix.Years later Phoenix heads to Lima and goes to McKinley High School where he joins the Glee Club.SLASH STORY.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

In the Halliwell Manor in the upstairs bathroom is a fifteen-year-old Prudence Halliwell, she is holding a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test, one of three that are all positive. She starts to cry as she holds the test, a knock on the bathroom door sounds and Prue turns to the door, she asks who it is. The person replies "it's Piper, I heard you crying" Prue unlocks the door, she pulls her sister into the bathroom and quickly locks the door, Piper asks Prue "what's going on ?" Prue just holds out the pregnancy test to Piper who widens her eyes as she sees the positive test along with the other two positive tests.

"you're pregnant?" asks Piper.

"yes, according to these tests" replies Prue before she says "Piper, I don't think I can raise a baby, I'm only fifteen"

"you're not going to get rid of it, are you ?" Piper asks Prue who shakes her head and replies "no, I'll give my child up for adoption"

"We just have to tell Grams now"

"she's going to kill you," says Piper shaking her head.

"I know, but we have to tell her or else she's going to be even angrier if she found out later on," Prue tells Piper who nods in agreement. The two exits the bathroom, they head downstairs, they then call out "Grams" Prue then says out loud "I need to tell you something" Their Grams comes out from the kitchen, she asks them "what do you want to talk to you about?"

"I need to talk to you about something" replies Prue nervously.

"what is it?" asks Gram.

"you might want to sit down," says Piper. Grams sits down on the sofa as Phoebe enters the room, she asks what is going on, they don't reply so Phoebe just sits down next to her grandmother and Prue says "well, I haven't been feeling well lately, been throwing up every morning"

"oh my god" exclaims Phoebe figuring out what was going on.

"you've been sick every morning, I'll take you to the doctor to find out what's wrong," Grams says to Prue who tells her grams that she may already know what the problem is, she then tells her grams that she's pregnant. The older woman is shocked, she starts lecturing her eldest grand-daughter about using protection, among other things. She then asks Prue "what do you plan to do ?"

"I'm going to give up my baby for adoption, he or she will be better off with a proper mother, not a teenage mother" replies Prue. Prue's Grams, Phoebe and Piper all agree with Prue even though Prue's Grams tells Prue that her baby will most likely be a girl, she then asks who the father is. Prue replies that it was only once and that she didn't get his name, Prue's Grams isn't happy that Prue doesn't know one of the guy's name as she had a threesome with Andy and some other guy but Grams calms down promising that she'll be talking to Prue at a later time.

* * *

Several months later, on the 1st of August, Prue gives birth to a baby boy, much to Prue's Grams' shock. The baby is named Phoenix Alexei Andrew Halliwell, as P names are a tradition and the name Andrew after Andy Trudeau who was one of the guys who had gotten Prue pregnant and had helped her.

Grams performs a wiccaning for the new-born baby boy before she binds his powers and takes him to meet his new adoptive parents who she had been in contact with for months, they had been faking a pregnancy to pretend that the baby is truly theirs. They name their new son Harry James Potter.

* * *

A year and a bit later... On the 1st of November just after Dumbledore had left, a red-haired woman walks down Privat Drive, she walks down the street, just as she walks past number 4 she sees something in the corner of her eye so she turns to see a bundle on the doorstep on the house, she walks towards the bundle to find a baby who she picks up and coos at, a smile gracing her face for the first time in many years.

She sees a swirl of white lights, she turns, aiming her gun at a woman with brown hair and eyes, the red-haired woman narrows her eyes, she uses her body to shield the baby, the woman steps forward, hands raised and she says "I mean you and Phoenix no harm, he is my grandson, my name is Patricia Halliwell, but you can call me Patty"

"Phoenix?" asks the red-headed woman. Patty nods towards the baby and says "that is the son of my eldest daughter, his name is Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell"

"the Phoenix is a symbol of Russia," says the red-headed woman, she looks at him and says "he needs to be protected"

"yes, he needs better than what he would from living here," says Patty looking at the house with disgust confusing the red-headed woman who asks "why can't you take him?"

"I'm dead, have been dead since my eldest daughter was six" replies Patty, she sees that the red-headed woman has a connection with her grandson so she says "take him, and keep him safe, I know you want to take him, so take him, no matter what you've done, no matter what you have to do, keep him safe" The red-headed woman looks at Patty with shock in her eyes before she nods, she picks up the letter from Dumbledore and opens it, she finds out that Phoenix's adoptive name is Harry James Potter and that he somehow defeated a wizard named Voldemort.

The red-headed woman reads the letter, noting the veiled threats underneath the writing and she makes her choice, she looks at Patty and says "I will take him" she asks "what is Phoenix's full name?"

"Phoenix Alexei Andrew Halliwell"

"well, his new name is Phoenix Alexei Andrew James Halliwell-Romanov-Potter, the three last names are to honor each of his mothers, me, your daughter and Lily Potter" Patty nods in acceptance of this, she asks the red-headed woman before she leaves "what's your name?"

"Natalia Romanov, call me Natasha" she replies before she walks away with baby Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Years later... In front of McKinley High School are the students and teachers of McKinley High, the cheerleaders, the Cheerios are all talking about their summers, the Jocks are talking about how many girls they slept with, the nerds are talking to each other, each of the students and teachers are talking about what they did during the summer when they hear the sound of a car heading towards the school, they turn to see a black motorcycle enter the parking lot.

The motorcycle stops, the rider parks the motorbike and gets off it, everyone all stare at and wonder who he is, the rider is wearing a black leather biker jacket over a red shirt that has gold patterns and a pair of black pants that wrap around his ass, the rider takes off his helmet to reveal a teenage boy with long raven black hair and green eyes which has black eyeliner around them to make him way more attractive, around his neck is a pentagram pendant necklace made of Vibraninum and Goblin Silver, he had a few pendant necklaces made for him to wear, the Cheerios all swoon at the sight of the guy while the jocks plan to throw slushies at him and throw him in the dumpsters.

The jocks and Cheerios have no idea just how dangerous this person is and what he's willing to do against those who try to harm him and his friends.

His name is Phoenix, Phoenix Alexei Andrew James Romanov-Halliwell-Potter but while he's going to school at McKinley High School, he'll be known as Phoenix Halliwell, as Phoenix is his name and the name Halliwell is not tied to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent or out of the ordinary.

Phoenix takes out his mirror to look at himself, to see if he needs to fix anything to find himself perfect, so he puts his mirror away and struts into the school like he owns the place.

* * *

He heads to the principal's office where he sees a bleach blonde guy with a huge mouth sitting down, Phoenix sits across from the guy with a look that says 'watch what you say to me' the guy just says "hey, I like your jacket"

"thank you" The guy is called into the office and Phoenix waits to be called.

* * *

After he had been welcomed by Principal Figgins, Phoenix heads to the school counsellor who somehow reminds Phoenix of a woodland creature but knows she actually cares about the students. Phoenix gets his class schedule and is told of all the clubs at the school, only a few interests him but he doesn't comment on which ones that interest him before he leaves the office, he walks out of the office and heads to his assigned locker.

Phoenix heads to his assigned locker to find that it's next to the locker belonging to the bleach blonde guy who comes up to his locker, he turns to Phoenix and says "hey, I'm Sam, Sam Evans" holding out his hand.

"Phoenix Halliwell" replies Phoenix, he shakes Sam's hand. He then takes off his jacket to reveal his red shirt with gold patterns which Sam tells Phoenix that he likes, Phoenix smiles, the two talk for a bit before the bell rings, they close their lockers and walk down the corridor to head to class to find his path blocked, he sees a huge guy in a letterman jacket with two other guys who are also in letterman jackets, the leader sneers at Phoenix and says "look what we have here, a fag" he sneers even more as he says fag, the guys with him laugh.

The boys have no idea who Phoenix is and he's capable of, but they are about to find out when the leader pushes Phoenix into his locker, when he pushes Phoenix, Phoenix steps on the guy's shin, he then kicks the guy in the balls making the guy lean over and Phoenix then smashes the guy's head against his knee, he then looks to the two guys who look shocked at what Phoenix had done, they attack him at the same time only to end up on the floor next to their leader, Phoenix looks at the three jocks and continues down the corridor, Phoenix mutters "Идиоты" (idiots) and he walks away. Sam and everyone who had witnessed the event is shocked by what Phoenix had done, their jaws are dropped to the floor in shock.

* * *

An hour later Gabriel is at the club sign-up board, he sees a long line for the Cheerios sign-up list, he sees a blonde woman talking to a man with disgusting hair, he walks up to them, the man turns and asks (having seen him approach) "are you signing up for glee?"

"no, I was wondering about the Cheerios, the type of exercise that would be apart of the training"

"the training is hard, and if you join, it's for life," says the blonde woman.

"sounds fun, count me in," says Phoenix with a sly smirk, he walks over to the list, he turns to the girl signing the sign-up sheet and asks with his Russian accent clear "can I have the pen please?" The girl blushes at him, she shyly hands the pen over to Phoenix who signs his name up on the list, he returns the pen to the girl with a smirk, he kisses her hand making the girl blush, even more, when he returns the pen saying "thank you, Dearie" Phoenix turns to the two adults with a smirk, he winks at them and walks away from them, leaving them to wonder just who or what he was.

* * *

During their lunch break Phoenix and Sam are sitting at one of the tables in the eating area, the two are talking as they sit with the jocks since it's gotten out that Phoenix is auditioning for the Cheerios, some of them are not happy that he's there but they fear what he could do to them as they had heard what had happened earlier.

Phoenix and Sam are talking to each other when he sees something in the corner of his eye, he turns to nothing making Sam ask him "what's up?" just as a group of teenagers plus down some boomboxes and they start to sing the song Empire State of Mind, during which Sam was tapping his feet and Phoenix was tapping his fingers. Everyone else is not impressed by the performance and don't pay any attention to the group.

The rest of his first day at McKinley is actually pretty alright, he is left alone and no one really bothers him thanks to people hearing about what he had done to the Jocks who are either sneering at him or glaring but it doesn't bother Phoenix because he's dealt with worse.

* * *

A few days later, Sam and Phoenix are at their lockers as a tall guy and a guy in a wheelchair enter the corridor, they are talking about the guy in a wheelchair joining the football team. The tall guy is convinced by the guy in the wheelchair but he asks for his help as well, Sam looks over to them and quickly turns back around towards his locker, the tall guy and the guy in the wheelchair come over to them, the tall guy says "hey, Sam" he then says "my name's Finn" he motions to the guy in the wheelchair saying "this here is Artie" who waves at him.

"Yeah, I know who you are, you're the- the quarterback," Sam says to Finn.

"exactly, which makes me very cool," says Finn making Phoenix roll his eyes before Finn says "and we'd like to talk to you about Glee Club" Sam smiles before he turns to Phoenix and asks "you want to come with me?" Phoenix looks at the two who are eager for new members for their little club.

"fine, I'll join you, but don't expect me to join your little club," Phoenix says the last bit to Finn and Artie who nod. Sam and Phoenix follow the two into the choir room where two other boys are, an Asian boy and a muscular guy that Phoenix would like to see naked. Finn says to Sam "so, Sam, tell us about yourself"

"My name's Sam Evans, I like comic books, sports. I'm dyslexic, so my grades aren't that good but I'm working on it" says Sam.

"Dude, your mouth is huge," says the guy that Phoenix wants to see naked before the guy asks Sam "how many tennis balls can you fit in there?"

"I don't know, I've never had any balls in my mouth" replies Sam leaving out the 'yet' before he asks "have you?" Finn smiles and says to Artie "I like this kid"

"I like his confidence" replies Artie before he says "but the Beiber cut has got to go"

"Mm-hmm" replies Finn causing Phoenix to scowl a little, the muscular guy asks Sam as Phoenix steps back "can you sing with that big mouth?"

"I've never really sung in front of people before, I don't know if Phoenix has sung in front of anyone"

"whose Phoenix?" asks Finn with confusion as he hands Sam a guitar.

"me" replies Phoenix from where he's standing, his Russian accent surprising the Asian and the muscular guy, Phoenix walks towards the chairs, he sits down next to the muscular guy who gets up and says to Sam "dude, let me tell you- chicks dig singers" Phoenix rolls his eyes.

"well, give it a shot, we'll back you up, I promise," says Finn before he asks "what song you got in your back pocket?"

"um, 'Billionaire'" replies Sam. Phoenix approves of the song which the other guys agree with. Sam starts to play the guitar and sings the song, he sings it with the guys much to the enjoyment of Phoenix who decides that if Sam joins the club that he will too. After the song Sam laughs a bit and says "that- that was really cool"

"nice," says Finn before he asks "so, you think you can come back and do that in front of everyone?"

"sure" replies Sam, he turns to Phoenix and asks "what did you think?"

"it's convinced me to join" replies Phoenix, he then says to the other guys "I'll only join if or when Sam does, that way I'll know someone already in the club and I'll audition in front of everyone, not just you boys"

"how do you two know each other anyway?" asks Puck.

"we're locker neighbours" replies Sam. Phoenix gets up, he leaves the room with Sam following him and Puck checking out Phoenix and Sam's ass'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING DIFFERENT VERSIONS. ONE OF THE VERSIONS WILL INCLUDE THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, TRUE BLOOD, TEEN WOLF, VIKINGS, YOUNG JUSTICE, PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, GOSSIP GIRL, SHAMELESS US, DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES AND A FEW OTHERS. EACH OF THE VERSIONS WILL BE DIFFERENT IN THEIR OWN WAY.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

Later that day Phoenix is back at his locker, after overhearing a girl talking about trying to dissuade a girl from joining the Glee club, when he sees a girl with a huge nose walk over to Sunshine, a girl in his class and hand her a piece of paper while saying "hi, so here's the address for the audition tomorrow and helpful directions, look forward to seeing you there" Phoenix recognizes the voice and narrows his eyes at the girl who walks away.

"thanks" replies Sunshine.

Phoenix walks over, he takes the paper from Sunshine who exclaims "hey, give that back" Phoenix unfolds the paper, he scoffs as he recognizes the address written down and he says "that girl lied to you, this is an address to a crack house, I know where the auditions really will be"

"why would she do that?" asks Sunshine.

"she feels threatened by you, by your singing voice" replies Phoenix, he then says "which I'm sure is amazing"

"thanks," says Sunshine. Phoenix leans against the locker, he watches as Sunshine makes her decision to trust Phoenix who tells her where the auditions really will be. Sunshine thanks him with a smile and she walks away.

* * *

Later that day... Inside the gym, are the Cheerios auditions, Phoenix steps up when he's called and he says "my name is Phoenix Halliwell, and I'm here to audition for the Cheerios"

"continue," says the blonde coach and some music plays, Phoenix performs to the music. His ballet and gymnastics skills are perfect for the performance, he is so good that the coach and the blonde girl with the coach are staring at him with shock. Phoenix bows and walks away after the coach yells out "next" Phoenix smirks as he knows that he got on the squad.

* * *

After school Phoenix takes Sunshine to the choir room, he shows her inside, he sees the bitch look surprised that Sunshine is there so he gives her a smirk, he then sees Finn look excited that he's there since it would mean that Sam was coming but the look goes away when Phoenix turns around and walks out of the room. He is joined by Sam in the corridor who asks him "why were you in there?"

"I was showing Sunshine where to go for her audition since that Bitch had tried to send Sunshine to a crack house" replies Phoenix, growling a bit. The two head to auditorium to make out and hear Sunshine sing once Sunshine is done Phoenix asks Sam "why didn't you go to...?"

"the audition?" asks Sam.

"yea"

"I'm the new kid, I'm already on the outside looking in, I..."

"I get it, you want to be popular, just remember that it's fleeting"

"I know," says Sam, they wait until everyone had left before they leave the auditorium. Their exit is seen by Puck who sees the two leave the auditorium, Puck smirks as he checks out Phoenix's ass again, as well as Sam's ass.

* * *

Phoenix later learns that Sunshine had been poached by Vocal Adrenaline and she was going to Carmel High School instead. Phoenix also sees that the Rachel Bitch looks victorious and guilty at the same time much to Phoenix's annoyance and anger. Gabriel rants about Rachel to Goose who hisses at how Rachel had planned to place Sunshine in danger.

* * *

The next day Sam tells Phoenix that he is the new Quarterback for the McKinley Titans which Phoenix congratulates Sam for getting the position making Sam smile at Phoenix. The two are seen and watched by Finn who doesn't realize that the two are slightly flirting with each other. He just watches them as they talk, he is thinking of ways to make sure that Sam isn't targeted by the Jocks for hanging around Phoenix who is gay but what Finn doesn't know is, is that Phoenix had laid into several Jocks who had tried to attack him and he had given them a warning. A warning that the Jocks had taken seriously.

* * *

Five days later Phoenix is walking past the Choir Room, he hears one of the students suggesting to Mr Schue about doing Britney, he then hears some students agree with the student but Mr Schue doesn't and says that Britney's a bad influence, Phoenix rolls his eyes and walks away, he has a feeling that the argument is going to continue so he asks Sam for his opinion and Sam agrees that Britney has had some knocks but she came back stronger than ever. The fact that she had got her act together and is raising her two kids as a single mother means that she's stepped up and started to actually take care of herself, so Sam disagrees with Mr Schue about Britney and even says so.

A few days later Phoenix is in the corridor when he sees Rachel walking down the corridor, wearing a naughty school girl outfit much to Phoenix's disgust. He overhears the conversation between Rachel and Finn before she walks away, he then hears Jacob Ben Israel ask Finn "what do you want for her?" he then says "I'll give you anything, I'll give my house, I will kill my parents and I'll give you my house" Finn ignores him and walks away leaving Jacob who says "Wanky! Wanky!" much to Phoenix's disgust.

* * *

A while later Phoenix is in the gym, he is there to watch the Glee Club perform the song Toxic with Mr Schue joining them in the performance much to Phoenix's disgust, especially when he hears someone yell out "Mr Schue, let me be your Britney" from right behind him as the person she's with is moaning in pleasure.

Phoenix likes the song and is dancing along but he doesn't like that Mr Schue had actually joined the performance

Phoenix then hears a male squeaky voice say "it's so sexy, it's so sexy" before he hears a female voice say "Mr Schue, I want your babies" he then hears "Don't stop doing that! Don't stop doing that!, Yes! Yes!" Phoenix then suddenly feels someone grab his ass, he turns around to see Jacob Ben Israel who says "uh-oh" Phoenix turns his hand into a fist, pulls it back before punching the Jew-fro boy in the face, he suddenly hears the fire alarm sound, he then rushes towards Sam, the two rush out of the school, he sees the crowd carrying an unconscious Jacob Ben Israel as they leave the gym, he tells Sam what had happened including the fact that Jacob and Lauren both had an orgasm just behind him and that Jacob had grabbed his ass.

Sam doesn't look happy, in fact, he looks really jealous, that Jacob had grabbed Phoenix but doesn't do anything because Phoenix had already knocked the guy out for touching him.

* * *

A few days later Phoenix is in French class, he sits behind Kurt Hummel, a clearly gay guy but Phoenix had yet to introduce himself as Kurt was always with his friends. Kurt is saying to one of the guys in French "I'm going to sing-a-long 'Sound Of Music' and in two hours I will have experience more culture and artistry than you will in your entire life" making Phoenix smirk. The school counsellor enters the classroom, she whispers to the teacher before he hears Mr Schue say "Kurt" Kurt turns, Mr Schue asks him "can we talk to you outside? Kurt suddenly gets a look on his face and Phoenix knows that something had happened to one of his parents.

Kurt leaves the room, Phoenix then watches as Kurt is given the news and, he along with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury leave the school. Phoenix hopes that Kurt's family member will be alright.

A few days later Sam is injured because of Finn's instructions during a game, Phoenix decides to look after Sam and help him with anything he needs.

* * *

A week later Phoenix and Sam wait outside the choir room as Mr Schue talks to the Glee Club, he says to them "bad news guys, Puckerman's in juvie" They then hear the comments that the Glee Club, one of them says "it was only a matter of time" another asks "what did he do?"

"he drove his mother's Volvo through the front of a convenience store, and drove off with the ATM" replies Mr Schue causing the Glee Club all laugh, Phoenix hears one girl ask "a-and when is he getting out?"

"unknown"

"he might be the dumbest person on this planet, and that's coming from me" Phoenix hears from Brittany, Phoenix thinks that it's a bit mean to both Puck and herself as he knows that she's actually smart, in her own way.

"guys! Let's have some sympathy" says Mr Schue, causing Phoenix to like him a little better.

for a guy who put his needs ahead of the team's?" asks Finn before he says "we need his voice and his bad boy stage presence"

"we can't look at this as a crisis, it's an opportunity," says Mr Schue.

"for what?" asks one of the girls, Quinn, if Phoenix heard right before she asks "further embarrassment and humiliation?"

"for welcoming our new members, Sam Evans and Phoenix Halliwell" Sam jogs into the room while Phoenix walks into the room with a look that says 'don't fuck with me, fellas'. Mr Schue says "there they are"

"how's it going?" asks Sam before he says to them all "hey, everybody" Phoenix notices Quinn and Kurt looking at Sam in a way that screams 'I want him' Sam says to them "I'm Sam, Sam I am, and I don't like green eggs and ham" Phoenix rolls his eyes, he turns to Sam and asks "really?" as Santana says "oh, wow, he has no game" Sam turns to Phoenix and shrugs.

"Okay, this is gonna be great" says Finn, he gets in between Phoenix and Sam much to Phoenix's annoyance, Phoenix had been slightly pushed out of the way, Phoenix glares at Finn and goes to Sam's other side, his temper rising but it cools down when Sam places his hand on Phoenix's shoulder knowing that he was going to lose his temper as Finn says to Sam "you're not going to regret joining, Sam" Sam replies "well, I'm sure that Phoenix will enjoy being a part of Glee too"

"Yeah, of course, Phoenix, I'm sure that you will enjoy being a part of Glee too" Finn says to Phoenix who just grins a Cheshire like grin and replies "oh, I plan to" Finn then says to Sam "Sam, sit right here" motioning to the only seat next to him.

"where will Phoenix sit?" asks Sam as he sits down.

"he can sit next to me" replies Kurt motioning to the empty chair next to him.

"or I can take the chair and sit next to Sam, as he and I had planned" says Phoenix before he goes to grab the chair, he turns to Kurt and says "thank you for suggesting sitting next to you but I only know Sam at the moment so I'll feel more comfortable sitting next to him, I hope you and I become great friends, I have a feeling that you are quite fierce and I love fierce people" he takes the chair, places it next to Sam and sits down, giving Finn a look.

Mr Schue write duets on the whiteboard and says to them "all right, question for the group" he then asks "what's a duet?"

"a blanket" replies Brittany. Phoenix just smirks and rolls his eyes.

"a duet is when two voices join to become one" replies Mr Schue, Phoenix knows where this is going, he doesn't care who he's being partnered with as long as it's not Finn or he will not be in control of what he will do to Finn, possibly killing him as Finn has annoyed him today. Mr Schue then adds "great duets are like a great marriage, the singers complement each other, push each other to be better, now, some people-" Phoenix suddenly hears Kurt say to one of the girls "psst, he's on 'team gay', no straight man dyes his hair to look like Linda Evangelista circa 1993"

Phoenix knows that he's talking about Sam, the girl then replies by saying "you're crazy, circa 2010"

"and that is what a duet is all about" finishes Mr Schue before he says to them all "so, this week I want you to pair up and sing a duet and since you guys all seemed to love our little 'Defying Gravity' Diva-off, I'm making this a competition"

"what's the winner get?" asks one of the boys.

"dinner for two, on me, at Breadsticks" replies Mr Schue. Everyone seems happy about where he hears one of the exclaim "Breadsticks! Yes!" Sam looks happy about this, he turns to Phoenix with a smile which Phoenix returns.

"I have to win," says Santana

"I know," says Brittany before Artie says "it'll be a religious experience"

"I love this idea," says one of the girls, The girl that Kurt was talking to asks Kurt "who you gonna sing with, Kurt?" as he hears one of the others say "I love Breadsticks!" Phoenix looks towards Kurt to see him staring at Sam, Phoenix just places his arm on Sam making Finn glare at him.

* * *

Later that day Kurt approaches Sam and asks him to be his duet partner, Sam accepts with a smile but as Kurt walks away Phoenix sees Finn not looking happy at all. Phoenix has a feeling that Finn is going to meddle with Kurt and Sam partnership so Phoenix goes over to Sam to warn him. Later that day Phoenix goes to find Kurt but he finds that Finn had found him first and had put doubts into Kurt's head.

* * *

At the end of the day Phoenix goes home, he comes home to find Goose laying on his bed, looking quite content with where she's laying, he smiles and rubs her head a little, he then changes his clothes, he sees Goose looking at him and he says to her "Sam and me joined the Glee Club today, one of the members, Finn basically pushed me out of the way to stand next to Sam, it pissed me off, a lot but Sam calmed me down, he must know that I have a bad temper"

Goose just meows, Phoenix knows that she can understand everything he's saying before he says to Goose "we're doing duets this week, I don't know who my partner will be but I hope that I get along with them, my partner and I may end up practicing here, I hope you don't mind"

Goose just looks at him with a look that says 'this is your house' making Phoenix say to her "I know that this is my house but you live here too, I want to be comfortable here" Goose just blinks at him and Phoenix gets dressed, he then makes Goose something to eat before he cooks himself something to eat and goes to bed.

Phoenix has no idea what is going to happen during the night, that when he wakes up, he will not be in his house with Goose but somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Laying on the ground in an empty street are four boys, one has dark brown hair shaped like a mo-hawk with hazel eyes, one has brown hair and green eyes, one has bleach blonde hair and green eye 2 the last one has long raven black hair and bright green eyes

When Phoenix wakes up, he is slightly uncomfortable so he opens his eyes, when he does he sees that he's on the ground in an empty street, he sees that he's not alone, he's with Sam, Puck and a guy with brown hair. Phoenix gets up, he looks around at the others as the others wake up, one of them asks "what the hell?" it's the guy with brown hair who asks the question before he asks "where am I?" as the others all get up. Phoenix looks around and replies "we're in the past, this is not good"

"I'm going to have to agree with that," says Sam, knowing that Time Travel wasn't something that should be messed with. Puck is basically freaking out, he says to them "if I'm not back in my cell before the guards check, I'm dead meat"

"no, you won't," says Sam before Phoenix says "Sam's right, I think that when we go back, we'll be back at the exact place and moment that we had left" he then asks the brown haired guy "who are you anyway?"

"Sebastian Smythe" he replies, a smirk on his face.

"well, I'm Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell" replies Phoenix.

"Sam Evans," says Sam.

"Noah Puckerman, call me Puck" Sebastian arches his eyebrow, he looks at Puck's haircut and asks "what's with the dead chipmunk on your head?" causing Phoenix and Sam to chuckle a little, Noah looks annoyed but Phoenix says to Noah "it will need to go"

"why?" asks Noah looking annoyed.

"mo-hawks didn't exist in this time, if my feeling is correct then we're in the 1940s" replies Phoenix looking serious. Noah looks annoyed before he says "fine, shave it off already"

They suddenly hear some crashing sounds, a woman scream and some shuffling, Phoenix takes off, he enters the alley to see six men, a skinny blonde guy on the ground and a woman, one of the six men is holding the woman against the wall as some of the men try to rip off her clothes as one of the men is beating into the skinny blonde guy.

Phoenix yells out "oi, pick on someone your own size" as Noah cracks his knuckles as does Sam. Sebastian joins them to fight the men.

The four men who were ripping the clothes go to attack them as the blonde guy tells them to get out of there but the four teenagers don't move, the four men each attack them, the man that Noah is fighting is using boxing moves which Noah can fight off easily until Noah knocks him out, Sam dodges each of the punches that the man he's fighting keeps throwing, which tires the man out and Sam punches him, knocking him out, Phoenix uses his training to dodge the attacks and beat the man he's fighting easily.

When the three turns to see Sebastian, he is being attacked from behind and so elbows the man's Solar Plexus, he steps on the man's Instep, elbows the man's nose before punching the man in the groin. Phoenix asks him "you seriously used SING?"

"Yeah, of course, it's the only self-defence training that I ever got" replies Sebastian with a shrug causing Phoenix, Sam and Noah to shake their heads. They then turn to the remaining two men who are staring at them with wide eyes, one of the two releases the woman who runs out of the alley and the man who was beating the skinny blonde guy walks towards them, they are the biggest of the six and are obviously overconfident, Phoenix steps forward and says "I'll deal with these Идиоты (idiots) myself"

"what does that mean?" asks Sam, he then says "I heard you say that twice"

"it means idiots in Russian" replies Phoenix, he then is attacked by the two men who end up getting their asses handed to them, Phoenix dodges the attack, he moves to the side causing them to follow him, one of them yells at him "Commie Queer" which pisses Phoenix off before he says "I was born in America, in San Francisco, I was raised by a Russian mother, asshole" he then attacks them viciously, once they are on the floor Phoenix steps on one the men's throats and says "and I may be Queer, but at least I don't have to force myself onto someone to get some action" he then adds "not that I've had some action"

"same here," says Sam nodding. Noah and Sebastian nod along with Sam. The skinny blonde man coughs as he lays on the ground, the four teenage boys rush over to him, Sam and Noah help him up and hold him up as it's obvious that quite beat up, the blonde man directs them to where he's staying.

Sebastian unlocks the door as Sam and Noah carries the blonde guy inside, once they are all inside the blonde guy suddenly collapses onto the floor wheezing and coughing badly, Phoenix springs into action, he sits the guy up, he says to him "hey, take some deep breathes, in" the guy inhales "out" the guy exhales while Sam rubs the guy's back gently, Phoenix faces the blonde guy to help with the breathing exercise that Phoenix is doing to help the blonde guy. He repeats the exercise until the guy's breathing had gotten better, much better, the guy thanks Phoenix before he falls asleep. Noah and Sebastian had watched the scene with awe.

Phoenix tells them to place him on the couch which they do before he asks Sam to help him carry a mattress into the room, the two leave the room, they come back a few minutes later with a mattress which they lay on the floor, Noah and Sebastian lay the blonde guy on the mattress and the four teenage boys all sit down and wait for the blonde guy to wake up.

The room is silent except for the sounds of the sleeping blonde guy so Sebastian asks, breaking the silence "where are you guys from anyway?"

"I'm from Lima, Ohio" replies Noah.

"Nashville, Tennessee" replies Sam.

"all around I'd say, my mother and I travel a lot" replies Phoenix before he asks "what about you, Sebastian"

"Paris, France, I was born in the US but I lived in Paris for most of my life" replies Sebastian, they all talk for a while. Phoenix then goes into the kitchen and starts to cook something for the guy for when he wakes up and themselves with Sam and Noah helping him as Sebastian watches the blonde guy just in case something happens.

* * *

Half an hour later the guy wakes up to the four teenagers talking to each other, as they eat their meals, the guy asks them "who are you?"

"Sebastian Smythe, you can call me Seb or Bastian if you want"

"Samuel Evans, call me Sam"

"Noah Puckerman, call me Puck"

"and I am Phoenix Halliwell, you can call me Nix if you want" before he asks "what's your name?"

"Steven, Steven Rogers, call me Steve" replies Steve.

"it's nice to meet you, Steve," says Phoenix smiling, he heads into the kitchen, grabs the food that they cooked, he returns to Steve and says "we cooked this, just in case you were hungry, plus we were hungry"

"thanks" replies Steve, he starts to dig into the food as the front door suddenly opens to reveal a guy with short dark brown hair and blue eyes, the guy shuts the front door when he sees Steve's bruises and asks "what happened? And who are they?"

"their names are Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian and Noah and they saved me from being beaten up by six guys" replies Steve, motioning to each of the boys looking at the guy who then goes over, he thanks the boys for saving Steve but he asks "how did you save Steve?"

"we beat the shit of them" replies Noah.

"language" scolds Steve causing Sam, Sebastian and Phoenix to chuckle before Phoenix says "they're probably already been arrested, they were trying to force a woman if you know what I mean"

"Yeah, I saw it and I had to step in, then they stepped in," Steve tells the guy who nods.

The guy introduces himself to Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian and Noah, they shake hands, he asks them all where they're staying. Sam tells them that they don't have a place to stay, Bucky and Steve look at each other, Steve nods before Bucky asks "do you want to stay here?" he adds "we have room, you can stay here, it won't be a problem"

"you sure?" asks Noah before Sam says "we don't want to be a burden"

"you won't be a burden, just pitch in around the house, that's all," says Bucky. The four teenagers look at each other, they nod and Phoenix says "we'll stay here" he then says "we can cook for you guys if you want"

"yeah, cooking actually fun," says Sam, Noah and Sebastian nod in agreement. Bucky and Steve agree to the four of them cooking while they stay at their place.

* * *

The next morning the boys make Bucky and Steve breakfast to say thank you for allowing him to stay. The two wake up after they had smelt the breakfast, the two enter the room, Bucky is shirtless while Steve is fully dressed, the boys serve them the breakfast which is Pancakes, Noah had made some Maple Syrup from scratch since the two didn't have any. Bucky asks them "how did you get the maple syrup?"

"I made it" replies Noah smiling, he then says "it's my Ma's recipe" they sit down, takes some pancakes, pours some syrup on them and starts eating. Steve tells the boys that the pancakes are very good, he asks how they had learnt. The boys tell them how they each had learnt how to cook, mostly being from their mothers who had all decided to make sure that they knew how to cook for when they move out/leave, Bucky tells them all that Steve mostly stays home because of his numerous health problems, except when they both go to art classes together which Phoenix and Sam become interested in.

During breakfast they see the date on the newspaper, it says that the date is the 2nd of November 1941 much to their shock, they stop eating as they are in shock by the date but it only lasts a moment as they start to eat again, each sending a look to each other that says 'we'll talk later'

* * *

While Bucky and Steve are cleaning up, the four teenagers head outside to talk, once they are outside Sebastian says "we're almost seventy years in the past"

"this is bad, we can't reveal anything about the future or else things could happen to our future or a different reality of our future could be created," says Phoenix, Sam and Noah agree even if they don't understand what Phoenix is talking about. The four of them all agree not to change anything as things could end up very badly for the future.

* * *

A week after the four boys had arrived, Steve and Bucky take the boys to their art class which the boys enrol into, the six of them all are in the same class, the six start to get close as Phoenix starts to train each of the other teenagers everything he knows in fighting, he teaches them everything his mother had taught him, they decide to place a huge mattress in the living room for them all so that they can cuddle up together to keep warm when it's cold.

Over next week, the nights are especially cold so the six of them decide to all sleep naked to conserve heat while under the blankets, Bucky ends up in the middle of Steve and Sebastian who both fall asleep on his sides, cuddling up to his body while Phoenix ends in the middle of Sam and Noah.

* * *

(Smut Scene Starts)

The morning of the 17th of November The next morning Bucky has his arms wrapped around Phoenix, holding Phoenix tightly close to his body with his 10", thick erection pushed against Phoenix's entrance. Bucky starts thrusting against the entrance in his sleep as he was dreaming about Phoenix. Bucky's erection which is leaking with pre-cum pushes against the entrance, loosening it with each thrust until Bucky makes one more thrust, penetrating Phoenix, they both wake up, especially when Bucky thrusts into Phoenix's prostate. Phoenix lets out a mewl making Bucky wake up, he is wide awake now and Bucky's body stiffens before Phoenix bucks back letting Bucky's cock slide more inside him and he then pushes Bucky onto his back while Bucky's cock is inside him before he sits up on top of Bucky, Phoenix then turns himself around, leans down and kisses Bucky as he starts to bounce on Bucky's cock making Bucky let out a moan before he tries to start to whisper and Phoenix says "shh, we don't want to wake them, now do we?" smirking seductively. Bucky shakes his head as an answer to Phoenix's question before he starts to thrust into Phoenix making Phoenix bounce on his cock.

Bucky then flips them over before he starts fucking Phoenix, hard making Phoenix moan loudly. As they fuck they don't notice Sam watching them, Sam gets hard, he then starts to play with himself, after a moment he starts to jerk off before he says "now that is something to wake up to" making Bucky and Phoenix stop and turn to him. Sam then asks "can I join?" Phoenix and Bucky look at each other before Bucky says "get over here" Sam carefully goes over to the two, he positions his 10.5" thick cock (slightly thicker than Bucky's) near Phoenix's mouth which latches onto his cock like a leech as Bucky fucks Phoenix more. After five minutes Sam asks "can I fuck him ?"

"if Phoenix wants you" replies Bucky before he asks Phoenix "can Sam fuck you now ?"

"yes" gasps Phoenix in pleasure from Bucky hitting his pleasure spot. Bucky pulls out of Phoenix who whines at the lose before Sam gently pushes his cock into Phoenix who mewls before he thrusts inside Phoenix. Bucky starts jerking his cock at the show before Phoenix says to Bucky "I want to suck your cock" Bucky positions his cock near Phoenix's mouth. Phoenix starts to suck it making Bucky moan.

After a little while, Phoenix stops sucking Bucky's off and he says "I want to sit on Bucky's cock again"

"OK," says Sam pulling out which makes Phoenix moan before he sits on Bucky's cock facing Bucky, making it go deep inside him before he says to Sam "fuck me too"

"You want both of our cocks in you ?" asks Sam interested.

"yea, both of you, fuck me" replies Phoenix. Sam doesn't need to be told twice. He gets behind Phoenix and enters Phoenix's ass while Bucky's cock is still in him and Phoenix moans loudly as Sam's cock enters his ass before both boys start to fuck him, hard. They fuck him for a while, all three of them have the greatest endurance in the world. They fuck for an hour like that before they change positions, Sam pulls out before Phoenix gets off Bucky's cock before he bends over for Sam and starts sucking Bucky's cock. Sam gently pushes his cock inside Hadrian's ass and starts thrusting into him, hard and deep while Phoenix sucks on Bucky's cock, he also jerks himself while being fucked and sucking Bucky's cock.

They do that for a while (thirty minutes) before they switch so that it's Bucky that's fucking Phoenix and Sam getting the blowjob. They at it for another thirty minutes before Phoenix says to Bucky and Sam "blow on me"

"blow on you ?" asks Bucky.

"yea, on my body", replies Phoenix before Bucky thrusts faster and deeper, he gets closer and closer to blowing before he pulls out and jerks his cock over Phoenix who sits up, a moment later a massive load of cum shoots out of Bucky's cock and lands on Phoenix, on his body, neck and some on his face and in his hair and mouth as Phoenix had his mouth wide open. Sam sees this and blows his load too all over Phoenix who then jerks his cock to blow. After Phoenix had blown his load, Phoenix rubs all the cum together, on his body and rubs it in. Phoenix then says smiling "that was fun, we have to do that again"

"I agree," says Bucky smiling before he kisses Phoenix.

"we should do that again," says Sam before he too kisses Phoenix. The three of them lay there for a bit before Phoenix gets up to take a shower but before he does he says to Bucky "just in case, you should know that I do not regret what just happened, I won't ever regret it, it was the best thing to happen to me, ever" Phoenix walks into the bathroom as Bucky and Sam start putting their clothes back on. The shower starts wakes up the other much to the surprise of Sam and Bucky since Phoenix was moaning, groaning and practically screaming their names when they were fucking him.

(Smut Scene Finished)

* * *

After he had finished his shower, Hadrian walks back into the room, butt naked before he puts his clothes on. After he is dressed he asks "what?"

"you don't care that we all just saw your naked body?" asks Steve.

"your beautiful naked body," says Puck grinning.

"why would I have a problem?" asks Phoenix before he says "we slept in the same bed while naked, it shouldn't matter"

"I agree," says Sebastian leering at Phoenix who just smirks. He then walks over and kisses Sebastian, deeply. Sebastian is surprised by the kiss but kisses Phoenix back. They are soon making out in the kitchen, Puck comes up behind Phoenix and starts kissing Phoenix's neck, Phoenix breaks the kiss with Sebastian to kiss Puck who moans into the kiss.

Steve joins them after a minute, he kisses Phoenix as well. Sebastian, Sam, Puck and Bucky watch as they kiss. After a moment they all stop kissing and Bucky says to them all "we're going to have to keep this a secret" he then adds "they will arrest us all and put us to death" replies Bucky.

"if they try, I'll kick their asses," says Phoenix. Sam, Noah and Sebastian all agree with this.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, the six all explore each other's bodies as much as possible between their art classes, working and Phoenix's training with Sam, Sebastian and Noah (which he does with Steve and Bucky watching them all).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> OK, IN THIS STORY, LATER IN THE STORY, SEBASTIAN, SAM AND NOAH ALONG WITH PHOENIX WILL GET POWERS, SINCE SAM, SEBASTIAN AND NOAH ARE ALSO WITCHES. BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF POWERS THEY SHOULD HAVE.
> 
> I DO KNOW THAT PHOENIX WILL BE GETTING THE WARREN POWERS OF TELEKINESIS, PREMONITIONS AND FREEZING TIME BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELEMENTAL POWER HE SHOULD GET FIRST, EACH OF THE BOYS WILL HAVE THREE NORMAL POWERS AND AN ELEMENTAL POWER.
> 
> THE ELEMENTAL POWER WILL BE EITHER FIRE, EARTH, WATER OR AIR (AKA THE FOUR MAIN ELEMENTS) FOR EACH OF THEM AT FIRST BEFORE THE OTHER ELEMENTAL POWERS. I WAS THINKING THAT NOAH GET PYROKINESIS SINCE IT'S A PRETTY BADASS POWER BUT I DON'T KNOW. I ALSO HAVE NO IDEA WHAT STARTING POWERS THE OTHER THREE SHOULD HAVE, I'M THINKING THAT SAM GETS POWERS THAT ARE FROM COMICS LIKE SUPER STRENGTH, HYPER SPEED AND WHATEVER ELSE BUT I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT POWERS NOAH OR SEBASTIAN SHOULD HAVE.
> 
> WHAT I SHOULD MENTION IS THAT THE FOUR WILL HAVE EACH OF THE ELEMENTS OVER TIME AND THAT THEY WILL ALSO SHARE A FEW OTHER POWERS.
> 
> OK, ENOUGH ABOUT THAT, I'M GOING TO TELL YOU MY IDEAS FOR THE OTHER VERSIONS OF THIS STORY THAT GOES WITH THE DIFFERENT FANDOMS, LIKE WITH TRUE BLOOD PHOENIX TRAVELS TWO THOUSAND YEARS INTO THE PAST AND MEETS GODRIC BEFORE GAINING HIS POWERS AND BECOMING IMMORTAL. TWO THOUSAND YEARS LATER, PHOENIX HAS A WHOLE LOT OF POWERS WHICH HE HAS MASTERED OVER THE MANY YEARS, DURING WHICH HE HAS MET THOR, STEVE, BUCKY, BRUCE BANNER AND TONY STARK.
> 
> IN THE DESCENDANTS VERSION PHOENIX IS SENT TO THE ISLE OF THE LOST WHERE HE MEETS HARRY HOOK, GIL AND CARLOS, THE FOUR GET THEIR POWERS BEFORE BEING SENT TO THE 1940S WHERE THEY MEET STEVE AND BUCKY.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

On the 7th of December during their art class, they learn that America has joined the war. Steve tells Bucky, Sam, Sebastian, Noah and Phoenix that he will be enlisting, Bucky and the boys look at each other after the announcement, they give each other a look that says that they both don't wish for Steve to join the army, Phoenix then says "if you both are enlisting, then we will too, I wonder if I'll actually be accepted into the army"

"you could be" replies Steve, he then adds "just like me"

"who knows, if we are all accepted into the army then we all will end up serving together," says Bucky not really wanting the boys or Steve to join before he tells them that he'll train them both at Goldie's Boxing Gym along with the training that Phoenix's mother had given Phoenix.

* * *

On the 24th of December, Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian, Noah, Steve and Bucky visit the recruiting centre, Bucky hopes that the other five are rejected so that they don't have to go to war. Steve is classified as IV-F, Bucky is classified as I-A and Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian and Noah are classified as I-A-O. James is quite happy that the boys will have non-combat training and service as he doesn't want them fighting against any of the Germans

* * *

The six spend Christmas/Hanukkah together, they each give each other some gifts, Phoenix and Noah cook a feast for the six of them.

* * *

On the fourteenth of Febuary, the six of them celebrate Valentine's Day together.

* * *

Three days later Steve goes to grab the mail, he is a while so Bucky and the boys head for the door, they are barely through the door when Steve returns holding something in his hands, his body shaking. They watch as Bucky moves to Steve, pulling him slowly around. Noah, Sam, Sebastian and Phoenix stand there in shock when they saw the envelopes. They all knew. No one had to say a word. The boys and Bucky had been drafted.

* * *

In Tønsberg, Norway on the ninth of March, in the middle of the night, a man named Johann Schmidt walking into the Ancient Church, he is saying as he walks in "it has taken me a long time to find this place, you should be commended" he orders his men to help the Church Keeper up, standing in front of the Church Keeper, Johann says to him "I think you are a man of great vision, and in this way, we are much alike"

"I am nothing like you" the Church Keeper replies shaking his head

"no, of course not, but what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science"

"what you seek is just a legend," says the Church Keeper. Johann asks him "then why make such an effect to conceal it ?" he walks over to the stone coffin, he pushes the lid off and picks up a cube and says "the Tesseract was the Jewel of Odin's treasure room" he turns around and drops it cube onto the ground smashing it, he then adds "it is not something one buries" he walks to the Church Keeper and says "but I think it is close, yes ?"

"I cannot help you"

"no, but maybe you can help your village, you must have some friends out there, some little grandchildren, perhaps? I have no need for them to die" Johann says to the Church Keeper who looks at Johann with disgust and distress. The tank takes aim at the village. The Church Keeper motions his head towards a mural of Yggdrasil the world's tree.

Johann focuses his attention at a sculptured mural of Yggdrasil, he walks over, as he walks over he says "Yggdrasil, Tree of the world, Guardian of Wisdom, and fate also" he finds a button and pushes it, he finds a hidden box which he pulls out, he turns around and opens the box, a blue glow lights up the room, Johann mutters to himself "and the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert" he asks the Church Keeper "you have never seen this, have you ?"

"it's not for the eyes of ordinary men" replies the Church Keeper. Johann closes the box, he orders his men to attack the village before the Church Keeper says "fool! you cannot control the power you hold, you will burn"

"I already have" replies Johann before he shoots the Church Keeper, he readjusts his face as the tank fires, his HYDRA badge splashed by blood.

* * *

The five are shipped off the next week (from when they got their letters) for training while Steve is left at home.

* * *

On the 14th of June, after he had yet again been rejected from being enlisted from the army Steve heads to the cinema, at the screening, an advert is played showing the different ways soldiers and civilians can help with the war effort. When a loud jerk in the cinema yelled at the screen and showed disrespect to the message of the film. Steve is the only person to stand up to the bully, who later brings Steve outside and then proceeded to beat him up. Steve stands up after being punched by the guy who asks "you just know when to give up, do you ?"

"I can do this all day" replies Steve, the bully goes to punch Steve but is suddenly stopped magically, he is then grabbed by Bucky as he is freed, Bucky grabs his arm and says "hey, pick on someone your own size" The bully grunts as Bucky, in his uniform stands up to the bully, the four boys watch as Bucky fights the bully.

The bully goes to punch Bucky who dodges the punch, punches the bully back and then kicks him in the behind. The bully runs past the four boys who are chuckling. Bucky says to Steve "sometimes I think you like getting punched"

"I had him on the ropes" replies Steve, The boys scoff. Bucky picks up something from the ground and says "how many times is this?" he looks at the folded paper which he opens and asks "oh, you're from Paramus, now?"

"you know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form," says Puck.

"and seriously, Jersey?" asks Bucky.

Steve says to Puck and the other three "you guys did"

"yea, we did, about our ages," says Sebastian before Steve notices that they are wearing uniforms and asks "you five get your orders?"

"the 107th, Sergeant James Barnes" replies Bucky.

"we're with the medic team that'll be going with Bucky, we are shipping out for England first thing tomorrow" replies Sam.

"I should be going," says Steve, Bucky grabs Steve with a smile saying "come on man, it's our last night! we got to get you cleaned up" Bucky lets go of Steve. "Why? Where are we going?" asks Steve.

"the future" replies Phoenix, he gives Steve a newspaper that has as it's headline 'World Exposition of Tomorrow, 1942' (AN: I sped up the timeline a bit for this story, sorry if it confuses you).

* * *

They get back to their place, Steve goes to clean himself up and Phoenix heads into the bedroom where he locks the door so that no one can enter the room, he takes out his dress, one that he had designed and had sewn, the dress is beautiful. red velvet dress with black lacing which has a few gold patterns down the front. (AN: the dress Regina wore while talking to the Huntsman for the first time but with the back open like the blue velvet dress Regina wears while talking to Hook for the first time), Phoenix takes out the black lace headpiece he had made (AN: it looks like the one that The Evil Queen wore to Snow White's wedding and the one that Carrie Bradshaw wore in Sex and the City 2. Basically, it's the headpiece that Regina wore but with a crown like the headpiece that Carrie wore) with a pair of high heel stiletto boots.

* * *

(Smut Scene Starts)

Phoenix exits the room, he enters the bathroom and starts the shower, he hides the dress and the other stuff in the bedroom, under the blankets as he showers, as he showers Sam enters the bathroom, he takes off his clothes and joins Phoenix in the shower.

Phoenix is a little startled by the appearance of Sam who tells Phoenix that he's sorry and that he'll show him, he then gets on his knees, grabs Phoenix's dick and starts to play with it, when it gets hard enough Sam starts to suck it. Sam sucks Phoenix's cock as Phoenix thrusts in Sam's large mouth. Sam jerks his hard cock as he sucks Phoenix who moans in pleasure, after a moment Phoenix pulls his cock out of Sam's mouth, he pulls Sam up and gets on his knees to suck Sam's cock.

Sam moans as Phoenix sucks him off, he thrusts in Phoenix's mouth, he starts to get closer and closer to cumming when Phoenix stops sucking him, he gets up and kisses Sam who asks why he had stopped, Phoenix just smirks, he turns around and bends over, he gives Sam a look which tells him to fuck him.

Sam smiles, he lines his cock up and enters Phoenix's tight ass, he says to Phoenix "I don't think I'll last long inside you, I was close to cumming"

"I don't care, just fuck me" replies Phoenix, he pushes Sam's cock deep into him, Sam's eyes roll back into his head as Phoenix fucks himself on Sam's cock. After a bit Sam is close to cumming again, he tells Phoenix this and Phoenix starts fucking himself even more, so much that Sam can't keep it in anymore and he blows his load deep inside Phoenix with a loud groan. Sam pulls out of Phoenix who turns around and kisses Sam.

(Smut Scene Ends)

* * *

After they had finished, they clean each other's bodies, Sam gets dressed and exits the bathroom before Puck and Sebastian enter, they both end up fucking Phoenix as they both had heard Sam fucking Phoenix, they both blow their loads inside Phoenix's ass.

Once he's back in the bedroom Phoenix puts on the dress and the heels before he ties up his long black hair and puts on the headpiece. He walks to one of the mirrors, puts on the necklace before he starts to put on his make-up, his eye-liner, blush, concealer and everything else he needs, he puts on some sinful red lipstick on his lips to complete the look.

Once he is finished he looks in the mirror, his hands go down his body as he wears the dress and he says to himself "this is going to be a fun night" he smirks wickedly in the mirror as he looks absolutely sinful.

* * *

Phoenix exits the bedroom to where Bucky, Steve, Noah, Sam and Sebastian are waiting, the three teenage boys all look pretty relaxed while Bucky and Steve look jealous about something, Phoenix knows what they're jealous about, the fact that they didn't get the chance to fuck Phoenix in the shower like Sam, Noah and Sebastian did.

Phoenix walks out of the bedroom into the living room where Noah, Sam, Sebastian, Bucky and Steve are waiting, when he enters the room, they turn to him and their jaws drop with their eyes wide open in shock, Phoenix asks them "do I pass ?"

"as a dame?" asks Bucky stuttering before a smirk forms on his face as Sam asks "as a woman?"

"yea, do I pass?" asks Phoenix

"fuck yes" breathes Steve, eyes wide open, his breathing getting heavier but not in any way that would cause them any panic. The five moves over to him but Phoenix hisses out "Steve is having a shower, then we're going out, Stevie's taking me as a date tonight"

"I am?" asks Steve.

"unless you'd rather some guy to come over and flirt with me-"

"I'll take you," says Steve quickly, with a slight possessive tone as Bucky and the boys all lowly growl at the thought of someone else other than them or Steve touching Phoenix, especially while Phoenix is dressed up the way he is. Phoenix kisses Steve before Steve heads into the shower.

* * *

(Phoenix's name is Tatianna from this point on until he's out of his dress anyway)

* * *

An hour later they are at the World Exposition of Tomorrow, the six walk through the place, fireworks are going off, it's crowded with lots of people, mostly women, they see standing next to a statue are a group of women, one of them yells out "hey, Bucky" the women all are waving. Bucky waves back with a huge smile, Phoenix or as he is known while dressed as a woman Tatianna grabs Bucky's arm, brings his mouth to Bucky's ear and whispers "if you so much as touch any of them tonight, you will not be fucking me tonight, I'll make sure that you cannot join Steve, Sam, Noah, Sebastian and I in bed while Steve, Sam, Noah and Sebastian are fucking me, even after that I'll make sure that you don't touch me sexually for an entire month during which I'll pleasure myself while you watch unable to pleasure yourself or me" she then asks "am I clear?"

"yes, and I only want to touch you, Sam, Sebastian, Noah and Steve, no one else" replies Bucky.

"you better or else I will punish you," Tatianna tells Bucky seriously. Bucky nods, he kisses Tatianna's cheek before he walks over to the women who are staring at Tatianna with jealousy, one of them asks Bucky "who's this?" looking at Tatianna who gives her a look up and down with a look of distaste at the woman's outfit before she says "I'm Tatianna, Tatianna Alyssa Royale" she then asks "who are you?" the woman is about to reply when Tatianna says "oh, wait, I don't care who you are, so I don't need to know your name" she walks away leaving them all shocked.

* * *

They walk into the expo, they hear over the PA "welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow, a greater world, a better world" the group walk past the multiple exhibits. They suddenly hear some music, they all turn to something, one of the girls exclaim "oh my god, it's starting!" she giggles, she grabs Bucky's hand and pulls him with her, she's on Lillian's shit list. Tatianna, Sebastian, Noah, Sam and Steve follow them through the crowd, the female announcer says "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr Howard Stark" a man with dark hair with a small moustache comes out in a suit and top hat, he gives the top hat to one of the women on the stage, he gives her a kiss and they hear a woman yell "I love you, Howard" Tatianna rolls her eyes, getting a look of distaste on her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, (Steve offers some of his candy to Tatianna before offering some to one of Bucky's fan club who looks at him with disgust getting herself on Tatianna's shit list) what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?"

The audience gasps as the women on stage remove the wheels from the red 1940s car, Howard Stark says "yes, thanks, Mandy" before he says to the Audience "with Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology you'll be able to do just that" he flips a switch causing the car to start to hover off the ground. Everyone is shocked by this including Tatianna, Sebastian, Noah and Sam. Bucky mutters with wide eyes "holy cow" the car goes higher off the ground but something goes wrong and it crashes back onto the ground, Howard Stark then says "I did say a few years, didn't I?" the Audience claps. Steve turns around, he sees a recruiting centre poster with an arrow pointing to the centre. Bucky says to Steve "hey, Steve, what do you say we all treat these girls..." he turns to see that Steve is gone but figures out where he's gone, Bucky, Sebastian, Sam, Noah and Lillian leave the fan club behind to search for Steve who the girls don't really care about, getting themselves all on Tatianna's shit list.

* * *

Steve walks over to the front of the centre where they have a picture of soldiers with one of them without a face, a guy steps in front of the picture, his face becomes the soldier's face thanks to the mirror, the guy's girlfriend says "come on, soldier" she pulls him away, Steve steps in front of the picture, his face is halfway in the soldier's neck, Bucky gently pushes him and says "come on, you're kind of missing the point of the date, you, the boys and I are taking Tatianna and the girls dancing"

"you go ahead, I'll catch up with you both" replies Steve, Bucky sighs, he looks kind of annoyed and scared before he asks "you're really going to do this again?"

"well, it's fair, I'm going to try my luck"

"as who, Steve from Ohio?" asks Bucky slightly angry before he says "they'll catch you or worse, they'll actually take you" Tatianna and the teenage boy watch the scene in silence.

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this"

"this isn't a back alley, Steve, it's war," says Bucky as a balding man walks out, Tatianna and the teenage boys notice him, he is watching Bucky and Steve argue.

"I know it's a war," says Steve.

"why are you so keen to fight?" asks Bucky before he says "there are so many important jobs"

"what do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?" asks Steve.

"yes, why not?" replies Bucky yelling a bit. Steve tells Bucky "I'm going to sit in a factory, Bucky" he then says "Bucky come on, there are men laying down their lives, I got no right to do any less than them, that's what you don't understand, this isn't about me"

"Right, cause you got nothing to prove," says Bucky. The man is watching them all, he gets a small smile on his face like he's finally found something, they suddenly hear one of the women yell out "Hey, Sarge, are we going dancing?"

"no we're not, Tatianna, Sebastian, Noah, Sam and I are" replies Bucky turning to the girls who look disappointed. He turns back to face Steve, shakes his head, starts to back away and says "don't do anything stupid until I get back"

"how can I?" Steve says back. "you're taking all the stupid with you" Bucky walks back, he says "you're a punk" Bucky hugs Steve who replies "Jerk" before he says "be careful"

"we will," says Tatianna, she walks with Bucky, holding his hand back to the girls who look at Tatianna with jealousy. Steve yells to them "don't win the war till I get there" Bucky turns around with Tatianna and the other, they all salute. Tatianna, Sebastian, Noah, Sam and Bucky tell Bucky's fan club goodnight before leaving to go dancing with Tatianna before they head back home where they'll wait for Steve.

When Steve returns home, he enters through the front door, he looks in the living room to find Phoenix sitting on the couch with Bucky and the others asleep on him, Phoenix smiles when he sees Steve and asks what had happened. Steve tells him everything that had happened, how a man named Dr Abraham Erskine had questioned him, how Steve had answered him, how the man had said to him 'well, there are already so many big men fighting this war, maybe what we need is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance, only a chance' Steve tells Phoenix that he had told the doctor that he'll take it, the doctor had said to him 'good' before he had asked 'so where is the little guy from? actually ?' Steve had told him Brooklyn before the doctor had said to him 'congratulations, soldier' handing him a folder which Steve tells Phoenix he opened to find a 1A stamp. Phoenix is happy for Steve but is worried about him all the same.

* * *

The next day Bucky, Sebastian, Sam, Noah and Phoenix are shipped out and Steve heads to Camp Lehigh in New Jersey, Steve and the other volunteers stand in a line, they are waiting for their commanding officer. A car approaches them, a woman and four young men get out of the car holding some clipboards, the young men are recognized by Steve as Harry, Sam, Noah and Sebastian, which confuses him as they should be in England, the woman and the boys walk towards the recruits, Peggy suddenly says "recruits, attention!" the recruits including Steve stand at attention before she says "gentlemen, I am Agent Carter, with me are Specialists Halliwell, Evans, Puckerman and Smythe" they all walk towards the recruits before Peggy says to them all "I supervise all operations for this division"

"what's with the accent Queen Victoria?" asks one of the men, Phoenix looks at him while thinking 'oh shit' the man then says, "I thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army" Peggy turns to him and asks "what's your name, soldier?"

"Gilmore Hodge, Your Majesty" replies the soldier, Phoenix thinks 'she's going to punch his lights out if he says anything else'

"step forward, Hodge" orders Peggy, Hodge steps forward, Peggy orders "put your right foot forward" Hodge does this before he asks "mmm... we gonna wrassle?" he then says "cause I got a few moves I know you'll like" along with a wink. The four boys think in unison 'oh shit, he's done it now' Peggy just punches the man causing him to fall to the ground. The boys all chant 'go, Peggy, go Peggy' doing a little dance like the one from the movie Twitches mentally with a giant smile on their faces which Steve sees and matches. A jeep pulls up and an older man known as Chester Phillips get out as he says "Agent Carter, Specialist Mills, Evans, Puckerman and Smythe" greeting them all, they reply in unison "Colonel Phillips" saluting him.

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates, that's good" the man says to Peggy before he says to Hodge "get your ass out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention till somebody tells you what to do" as Phillips says this Hodge gets off the floor before he replies "yes sir" trying to make sure that blood doesn't grip down from his nose. Phillips is silent for a moment before he says "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men" Phillips spots Steve at this moment with a look of disbelief and distaste. "And because they are going to get better. Much better" (he says 'Much Better' while glancing at Steve who looks slightly annoyed, giving Phillips a narrowed look) "The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> OK, IN THIS STORY, LATER IN THE STORY, SEBASTIAN, SAM AND NOAH ALONG WITH PHOENIX WILL GET POWERS, SINCE SAM, SEBASTIAN AND NOAH ARE ALSO WITCHES. BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF POWERS THEY SHOULD HAVE.
> 
> I DO KNOW THAT PHOENIX WILL BE GETTING THE WARREN POWERS OF TELEKINESIS, PREMONITIONS AND FREEZING TIME BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELEMENTAL POWER HE SHOULD GET FIRST, EACH OF THE BOYS WILL HAVE THREE NORMAL POWERS AND AN ELEMENTAL POWER.
> 
> THE ELEMENTAL POWER WILL BE EITHER FIRE, EARTH, WATER OR AIR (AKA THE FOUR MAIN ELEMENTS) FOR EACH OF THEM AT FIRST BEFORE THE OTHER ELEMENTAL POWERS. I WAS THINKING THAT NOAH GET PYROKINESIS SINCE IT'S A PRETTY BADASS POWER BUT I DON'T KNOW. I ALSO HAVE NO IDEA WHAT STARTING POWERS THE OTHER THREE SHOULD HAVE, I'M THINKING THAT SAM GETS POWERS THAT ARE FROM COMICS LIKE SUPER STRENGTH, HYPER SPEED AND WHATEVER ELSE BUT I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT POWERS NOAH OR SEBASTIAN SHOULD HAVE.
> 
> WHAT I SHOULD MENTION IS THAT THE FOUR WILL HAVE EACH OF THE ELEMENTS OVER TIME AND THAT THEY WILL ALSO SHARE A FEW OTHER POWERS.
> 
> OK, ENOUGH ABOUT THAT, I'M GOING TO TELL YOU MY IDEAS FOR THE OTHER VERSIONS OF THIS STORY THAT GOES WITH THE DIFFERENT FANDOMS, LIKE WITH TRUE BLOOD PHOENIX TRAVELS TWO THOUSAND YEARS INTO THE PAST AND MEETS GODRIC BEFORE GAINING HIS POWERS AND BECOMING IMMORTAL. TWO THOUSAND YEARS LATER, PHOENIX HAS A WHOLE LOT OF POWERS WHICH HE HAS MASTERED OVER THE MANY YEARS, DURING WHICH HE HAS MET THOR, STEVE, BUCKY, BRUCE BANNER AND TONY STARK.
> 
> IN THE DESCENDANTS VERSION PHOENIX IS SENT TO THE ISLE OF THE LOST WHERE HE MEETS HARRY HOOK, GIL AND CARLOS, THE FOUR GET THEIR POWERS BEFORE BEING SENT TO THE 1940S WHERE THEY MEET STEVE AND BUCKY.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

Later that night Steve is requested to join Harry in his tent where Steve asks the boys how they're at Camp Lehigh, Colonel Phillips enters the tent causing Steve to stand at attention, Phillip tells him to be at ease and Steve starts to make an excuse as to why he's in the boys' tent tent but Phillips tells him that he had sent the request as he knew that they knew each other, he also tells them all that he was the reason why Phoenix, Sam, Noah and Sebastian are at Camp Lehigh, as he didn't want four teenage boys on the front lines even as a medics shocking Phoenix, Noah, Sam, Sebastian and Steve, Phillips tells them that he isn't an idiot and knew that the boys underage causing Steve to ask Phillips why he didn't just send them home but Harry knew the reason, their brains, the way they think and Phoenix fighting skills. The five are left alone by Phillips who tells Steve that he better head to bed soon as they will be having a very early morning.

Five days later Phoenix, Sebastian, Noah, Sam and Peggy are waiting in a vehicle at the halfway point of a run. The officer in charge of them at that time is yelling at the men "pick up the pace, ladies, let's go, let's go, double time! come on faster! faster! move! move!" The boys and Peggy turn to the men, the officer yells "Squad, halt!" he then says pointing to the flag "that flag means we're only at the halfway point" (he lowers his hand) "first man to bring it to me gets a ride with Agent Carter and Specialists Halliwell, Evans, Smythe and Puckerman" he then orders "move, move!" the men all clamour to get up the pole, Phoenix shakes his head as the men all try to climb the pole even though there is a smarter way to get it, Steve watches the men trying to catch his breathe. The officer yells to the men "come on, get up there if that's all you got, this army's in trouble" Hodge tries to climb up causing the officer to yell "get up there, Hodge! come on! get up there!" Hodge slides down the pole causing the boys to chuckle. The officer tells the men "nobody's got that flag in seventeen years" before he orders them to fall back into line. The men follow the order except for Steve who walks over to the pole, the officer notices him and yells "Rogers! I said fall in" Steve removes the bolts holding the pole up. The boys watch as it fell to the ground with a thump, Phoenix has a giant smile on his face with his eyes surveying the men. Steve grabs the flag, hands it to the officer saying "thank you, sir" before he hops into the jeep, sitting beside Phoenix who chuckles and says loud enough for the men to hear "that is what I was talking about earlier, men using their brains as well, not just their brawn" causing Peggy to nod in agreement with a smile on her face as the jeep drives away.

Once the men had gotten back the boys and Peggy had them doing push-ups. Peggy calls out to them "faster, ladies, come on, my grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul" Phoenix chuckles before calling "come on, faster, are you mice or men ?" Peggy smiles at Phoenix who overhears Phillips ask Erskine "you're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you ?"

"I'm more than thinking about it, he is the clear choice"

"when you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide, I thought 'what the hell' maybe he'll be useful to you like a gerbil, I never thought you'd pick him"

"up" commands Peggy as Phillips and Erskine approach, Peggy orders them to do some jumping jacks, Phillips says to Erskine "you stick a needle in that kid's arm, it's gonna go right through him" he watches Steve and says "look at that, he's making me cry" the boys roll their eyes.

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical"

"do you know how long it took to set up this project ?" asks Phillips before he asks "all the grovelling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees ?"

"Brandt, yes I know, I am well aware of your efforts"

"then throw me a bone, Hodge passed every test we gave him, he's big, he's fast, he obeys orders"

"he's a bully, he's even tried to bully Specialists, not that it worked as Halliwell had cut Hodge's face up with a double-edged steel knife," Erskine tells Phillips who looks surprised, he glimpses at Harry before asking "how did he get the knife?"

"I don't know but he beat the bully"

"you don't win wars with niceness, Doctor" he walks over to the jeep filled with equipment, pulls out a grenade, he says "you win wars with guts" he pulls the pin and yells "grenade" the boys all stay where they are as the men all run behind stuff and Steve jumps onto top of the grenade, he yells "get away" Phoenix and Peggy rush forward, Steve yells "get back" the grenade doesn't go off, the men all slowly come out from their hiding spots as Steve slowly gets up, an officer says "it was a dummy grenade, all clear, back information" Phoenix and Peggy smile at Steve after he asks "is this a test?" Phoenix shakes his head before he tells Steve "that was pretty brave, Stevie but I'm sure that Bucky would scold you for it" Erskine looks at Phillips who says "he's still skinny" and walks away. Erskine smiles at Steve as Phoenix helps him up with a smile and a wink that promises fun times later that night and fun times they had.

On the night before the big day Steve sits on his bed, he is reading a book, he reads in silence until he hears a knock on the door, he turns to see Doctor Erskine who asks "may I?"

"yeah" replies Steve, Erskine enters the barracks, some big band music plays on the radio as Erskine walks over, he asks them "can't sleep?"

"I got the Jitters, I guess" replies Steve, Erskine nods in understanding before Steve asks Erskine "can I ask you a question?"

"just one?" asks Erskine, he then sits down across from them.

"why me?" asks Steve. Erskine is silent for a moment and says "I suppose that is the only question that matters" he then says showing them the bottle "this is from Augsburg, my city" he adds "so many people forget that the first country that the Nazis invaded was their own, you know, after the last war, my people struggled, they felt weak, they felt small, and then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags, (he stammers a bit) and he hears of me, my work and he finds me, and he says 'you' he says 'you will make us strong' (he points when he says 'you'). Well, I am not interested. (he puts the bottle down onto the floor) So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt, now Schmidt is a member of the inner circle, and he is ambitious, He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth, Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers, but for Schmidt, it is not fantasy, for him, it is real, he has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the Earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man, so when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist, Schmidt must become that superior man"

"did it make him stronger?" asks Steve.

"yes, but there were other effects" replies Erskine nodding before he says "the serum wasn't ready, but more important, the man, the serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great, bad becomes worse" he then says to Steve "this is why you were chosen, because a strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength and knows compassion" Erskine says to Steve. Erskine then offers Steve some of the drink, he says pouring the drinks into the glasses "whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing, that you will stay who you are, not a perfect soldier, but a good man"

"exactly" replies Erskine

"to the little guys," says Steve, they clink their glasses and about to drink before Erskine remembers and says "no, no, wait, wait, what am I doing? no, you have procedure tomorrow, no fluids"

"all right, we'll drink it after," says Steve.

"no, I don't have procedure tomorrow, drink it after? I drink it now" says Erskine, he drinks the drink making Steve smile and chuckle.

* * *

In an unknown place, high in some snowy mountains, a man named Arnim Zola enters a room where Johann is, he is getting his portrait painted while listening to some Opera music, Zola enters the room, Johann turns off a light and asks "is there something in particular you need ?"

Zola looks at the paint, it's red before he says "I understand you found him"

"see for yourself" replies Johann, Zola looks at the photos, Johann says "you disapprove"

"I just don't see why you need concern yourself, it's not like he'll succeed... again" replies Zola with a smile, dropping the smile when he says 'again'

"his serum is the allies only defence against this power we now possess, if we take it away from them, then our victory is assured"

"Shall I give the order ?" asks Zola.

"it has been given" Zola nods, he starts to walk away when he is called by Johann who then turns on a light and asks "what do you think ?" Zola walks up to the painting with the painter who is nervous, Zola replies "a masterpiece" the painter breathes slightly easier at the reply.

* * *

The next day, the boys, Steve and Peggy are in a car, they are driving somewhere that Peggy knows of, they are in Brooklyn which Steve realizes and says "I know this neighbourhood" he points at one of the alleys saying "I got beat up in that alley" points at a parking lot "and that parking lot" they drive past a diner "and behind that diner"

"and that's the alley where you tried to help that woman," says Sam pointing at the alley where the boys and Steve first met.

"did you have something against running away?" asks Peggy to Steve.

"you start running, they'll never let you stop, you stand up, you push back, they can't say no forever, right?"

"I know a little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face," says Peggy.

"it happens a lot to women, these days they're expected to be perfect little housewives," says Phoenix sneering with Steve and the boys nodding in agreement as they arrive at their destination which is a Brooklyn Antique shop. They get out of the car, Steve wonders why they're there but Peggy just ignores the question and they all enter the store.

An old woman greets them, she then says "wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?"

"yes, but I always carry an Umbrella" replies Peggy making the boys smirk. The old woman walks over to the counter and presses a button, opening a secret door in the back room which Steve, Peggy, Sebastian, Sam, Noah and Phoenix enter. The six enter through the doors of the secret entrance, they walk through the corridor and enter a giant room which has a pod in the middle, when they all enter everyone stops what they are doing to stare at them. Phoenix takes on his 'don't fuck with me, fellas' attitude before he follows Peggy, Noah, Sebastian, Sam and Steve down the stairs, they meet up with Erskine who says to them "good morning" shaking their hands, a flash suddenly goes off, Erskine turns and says "please, not now" he asks Steve "are you ready?"

Steve nods, Erskine tells Steve to take off his shirts, ties, and his hats which he does before he lays in the pod, Erskine asks if he is comfortable making Steve reply that it's a little big and Erskine chuckles at Steve's reply before Steve asks Erskine "you save me any of that schnapps?"

"not as much as I should have, sorry" replies Erskine he adds "next time"

Erskine then asks loudly "Mr Stark, how are your levels?"

"levels at 100%" replies Howard Stark

"good"

"we may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be," says Howard Stark.

"Agent Carter, don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?" Erskine asks Peggy.

"Oh, yes, of course, sorry" replies Peggy, she walks up to the booth.

"good," says Erskine before he takes the microphone, he taps it a few times and says "do you hear me? Is this on?" Everyone in the booth looks down towards Erskine, he then says "ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace (the others are getting the serum out) we begin with a series to micro-injections into the two subject's major muscle groups, the serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change, and then, to stimulate growth, the subjects will be saturated with Vita-Rays" Erskine walks over, he watches as Steve is injected with something which Steve says to "that wasn't so bad" before Erskine says "that was penicillin" before he says to the other people "serum infusion beginning in, five, four, three, two, one" a lever is pulled and the serum is injected into Steve's body. Erskine says to Howard "now, Mr Stark" Howard pulls a lever, the pods rise and close up, Erskine knocks on Steve's pod and asks "Steven, can you hear me ?"

"it's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right ?" asks Steve making the boys chuckle. Erskine turns and says with a smile "we will proceed" Howard turns a dile, he then goes over and turns another dile slowly, a bright light illuminates from the two pods, Howard says each of the percentages as they rise, as it hits 70% Steve starts screaming in pain, Erskine yells "Steven, Steven" he then bangs on the pod, he yells Steven again.

"Shut it down" orders Peggy she then orders them to shut it down again.

"kill the reactor, Mr Stark" orders Erskine which Howard is about to do but is stopped when Steve yells "no, we can do this"

Howard turns the deal till it's 100%, the process is finished, Erskine says "Mr Stark" Howard pushes a button causing the pods to open to reveal a taller Steve who is helped out of the pod by Erskine and Howard before Steve says "we did it"

"yeah, yeah" replies Erskine before Erskine says, "I think we did it"

"you actually did it," Howard says to Erskine while he stares at Steve. Peggy goes over to them, she asks Steve "how do you feel?"

"taller" he replies. Peggy can't resist as she places a hand on his chest before she removes it, she then says "you look taller" she gives them both a coat. Phoenix hears Phillips ask "how do you like Brooklyn now, Senator ?"

"I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous," says Senator Brandt. Suddenly an explosion blows the glass out of the booth area which sends everyone to the ground. Three gunshots ring out, the teenage boys and Steve look up and they notice one of the reports aiming a gun at Erskine who is clutching his chest in pain. The reporter grabs the last vial of the serum before he runs upstairs.

Steve and the boys rush over to Erskine who points to Steve's heart before he dies. The teenagers and Steve then start to chase after the reporter.

When they catch up with the guy he's holding a kid hostage before throwing the kid into the water, Sebastian and Noah go to get the kid who tells them to get the guy and that he can swim. After they had actually caught the guy Steve swings a punch at the reporter, knocking him down, Steve asks him "who the hell are you ?"

"the first of many, cut off one head, two shall take its place, Hail Hydra" replies the reporter, he goes to bite on something in his mouth Noah steps on the guy's balls causing the man to open his mouth up, wide. Phoenix grabs the guy's mouth and Sam pulls out what the reporter was going to bite on. The man looks shocked so Sebastian says "you should have never underestimated us then, we are smarter and stronger than you"

"who are you?" asks the reporter.

"we're the four horsemen" replies Noah before Sebastian says "not that you'll be able to tell anyone as you're going away for a very long time" they all return to the secret base where they are asked for blood samples to be able to remake the serum as they think that the last vial had been smashed but Sam had saved it just in case they needed it. Phillips tells Steve that he will be a lab rat or to go home, The boys choose to do what they had enlisted to do, become medics which Phillips allows as the boys had already been enlisted while Steve is seen by Senator Brandt to become America's, New Hope, basically a performing monkey for the senator, it'll be months before the Four Horsemen and Steve see each other again.

* * *

Months later, during which Phoenix designs and creates a whole bunch of hooded outfits, in October Phoenix, Sebastian, Noah and Sam watch as Captain America goes on stage with some girls, making a speech and everything, they know that it's Steve and can't wait to laugh at him.

* * *

An hour later Phoenix re-bandages up one of the soldiers before he goes to see Steve. They see Steve drawing, Steve's drawing a performing monkey making the boys chuckle, Steve turns, his eyes widen before he says "Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian, Noah, you're all here" he then asks "what are you doing here?"

"our job" replies Sam before they hear "hello, Steve, hello, boys" they turn to see Peggy who they reply to by saying "hi" before they ask "what are you doing here?"

"Officially, I'm not here at all" she takes off her coat and sits down, she then says to Steve "that was quite the performance" Phoenix snorts in amusement before he says "we are so holding this over your head, Steve"

"yeah, I had to improvise a little bit, the crowds I'm used to are usually more, uh, twelve"

"I understand you're 'America's New Hope'" Peggy says to Steve.

"bond sales take a 10% bump in every state I visit"

"is that Senator Brandt we hear?" asks Noah.

"at least he's got me doing this, Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab," says Steve

"so these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey?" asks Peggy making Sebastian smile before Peggy says "you were meant for more than this, you know, both of you are" Steve is silent for a bit, Peggy asks "what?"

"you know, the longest time, I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines, serving my country, I finally got everything I wanted and I'm wearing tights" they hear a car horn honk, they turn to see a medic truck. The boys stand up to go help but are waved down as they had been up for most of the night and day helping the wounded. Steve says "they look like they've been through hell"

"these men more than most" replies Peggy, Sam nods in agreement before Peggy says "Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano, two hundred went up against him, and less than fifty returned, your audience contained what was left of the 107th, the rest were killed or captured" the mention of the 107th gets all of their attention, they ask "the 107th?"

"what?" asks Peggy. The boys and Steve get up, they run to Phillips who they ask about Bucky, they are told that he's missing in action presumed dead or captured. They ask whether they plan on rescuing him, but Phillips tells them that winning the war is their plan, Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian, Noah and Steve decide to do it themselves. They start to prepare for attacking the base where Bucky is being held, Phoenix decides that this is the perfect moment to wear one of his hooded outfits that he had designed and created.

Phoenix is wearing a pair of black tight shorts, His shirt, well there was no shirt. It was a red tight vest with a hood. The vest only covered Phoenix's pectorals. Phoenix's well-defined stomach, shoulders and arms were bare. The vest, short and hood had some patterns all over them. On his feet are a pair of high heel stiletto boots which he was wearing as Tatianna, Phoenix wears a red hooded cloak to cover himself, he joins Steve and the other boys at the jeep where he hears Peggy tell Steve that she can help him more get to Bucky than he thinks. They end up in a plane heading to Austria with Howard flying the plane, Peggy says to the boys and Steve "the HYDRA camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges" she shows them a map before she adds "it's a factory of some kind"

"we should be able to drop you both on the doorstep" Howard tells them.

"just get us as close as you can," says Sam before Steve says to Howard and Peggy "you know you two are going to be in a load of trouble for this when you land"

"and you won't?" Peggy asks Steve.

"where we're going, if anybody yells at us, we can just shoot them"

"they will undoubtedly shoot back" replies Peggy

"well, let's hope it's good for something," says Steve banging his shield, Peggy asks Phoenix turning to him "what's under that hooded cloak?"

"you'll see soon enough" replies Phoenix smirking. Peggy tells them that they have a transponder, tells them to activate it when we're ready and that the signal will lead her and Howard to where they are. The plane is suddenly attacked, Steve, Sebastian, Noah, Phoenix and Sam get up, Steve grabs his shield while Phoenix takes off his hooded cloak, to reveal his outfit

Steve and the boys grab a parachute for themselves, Peggy says to them "get back here, we're taking you both all the way in" as they head for the door.

"as soon as we are clear, you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here" Steve yells over the noise.

"you can't give me orders" replies Peggy.

"the hell I can't, I'm a captain," says Steve before he leaps out of the plane. The boys go to the door, Peggy says to Phoenix as she stares at Phoenix's outfit "that is totally not appropriate for this sort of mission"

"I so don't care" replies Phoenix before he says "see you soon, Peggy" he turns around and they all fall backwards out of the plane which turns back around, heading back to base.

* * *

They both land on the ground, Steve takes a look at Phoenix's outfit, he doesn't approve but know that they can't waste time arguing about the outfit so they all head towards the HYDRA base, they hear some trunks heading their way so they wait for the last one, they jump into the back. They find four HYDRA guys in the back of the truck so they fight them and throw them out of the moving truck, they stay in the back of the truck as it drives to the base.

When they arrive at the base, they hop out of the truck, the boys follow him into one of the buildings, Steve taps on a door which is opened by one of the HYDRA agents. Steve hits the agent with the door before punching him, they go through the door, they close it. The boys follow Steve as he ventures through the facility past all the weapons that HYDRA has been making.

Phoenix, Sam, Noah, Sebastian and Steve grab one of the glowing weapons, tucking it into their pockets and moving on, Phoenix follows Steve as he heads to where the prisoners are locked up. Phoenix knocks out the guard who is guarding the prisoners which gets the attention of the prisoners before one of them ask Steve who is grabbing the keys from the guard "who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Captain America" replies Steve.

"I beg your pardon?" asks the British prisoner.

Steve and the boys head down to the cells and free all of the prisoners and one of the prisoners asks seeing a Japanese man being freed "what, are we taking everybody ?"

"I'm from Fresno, ace," says the Asian man holding up his dog-tags. One of the prisoners spots Phoenix, he asks him "what the hell are you wearing? Who are you? And what's with the heels?"

"I wear whatever the hell I want, you can call me Red Riding Hood and remember what I answered the first question with" replies Phoenix growling a little, the other three narrow their eyes at the guy before Steve asks the prisoners "is there anybody else? I'm looking for a sergeant James Barnes"

"there's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it" replies the British prisoner.

"all right," says Steve before he says loudly "the tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate, get out fast and give 'em hell, I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else we find"

"you sure you want the kids with you?" asks one of the prisoners.

"we can look after ourselves," says Harry looking at the man who looks like he wants to, A) cover Phoenix's body because he hates Phoenix's outfit, B) bring Phoenix with him, and C) scold Steve for bringing the boys in the first place. The boys rolls his eyes at the man for what he's thinking, Phoenix says to Steve "we'll join them for a bit before we join you, we need to show them that we can look after ourselves" before Steve leaves one of the prisoners asks him "wait, you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times" replies Steve making the boys chuckle. Steve then leaves while the boys help the prisoners.

* * *

After Steve had left the room, the prisoners all crash through the doors towards the exit, they start shooting the guards, Harry runs out with the other boys towards the HYDRA guys before they jump on them. The prisoner who had felt protective watch as they beat the shit out of the guards that they end up beating almost to death, they then say to the prisoners "let's give them hell"

"I agree with the boys," says Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan (after he introduced himself to the boys) and the other prisoners all agree. They all rush out of the room and out of the facility where they are met by guards with normal guns and glowing guns. The guards start firing their guns at the prisoners and whoever is hit by the glowing gun ends up destroyed. Timothy, Gabriel Jones and Phoenix climb into one of the tanks and the teenager watch as Timothy sits in the driver's seat and when he sees Gabriel and Phoenix he says "hey, not exactly a Buick"

Gabriel says to Timothy pointing at one of the buttons "this one, zündung"

"zündung" says Timothy pressing the button which starts the tank as James Montgomery Falsworth gets on the tank and takes control of the gun and says "get this going, Dugan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I still need some power suggestions for Sam, Sebastian and Noah as well as a suggestion as to who should get what elemental power first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

"I didn't know you spoke German" Dugan says to Gabriel.

"three semesters at Howard, switched to French, girls much cuter" replies Gabriel.

"didn't ask for the resume," says Dugan as Dugan starts driving the tank and James Montgomery Falsworth starts firing the gun at the HYDRA guards. Dugan yells with a smile as he drives the tank. Phoenix climbs out of the tank, heads off to find the boys before going to find Steve.

* * *

After he had found Steve they follow him. Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian, Noah and Steve head to the isolation ward as the prisoners all fight the HYDRA guards. The boys and Steve get to the huge room they were in before and they start fighting off the guards, the boys jump the HYDRA agents, beating them black and blue, left and right, he throws a knife that he had found at one of the further agents who is about to shoot Steve who is using his shield to fight.

Phoenix collects his knife, cleans it and they all follow Steve who is fighting their way through the guards with his shield, they then race down the corridor, they see a man with a suitcase exit an office before the man spots them and runs away, Steve chases him but stops at the entrance of the office the man had exited from and they hear a man groan.

* * *

The two enter the room and they see Bucky strapped to a table saying on repeat "sergeant. three-two-five-five-seven" Steve goes over Bucky, looks at him and says "Bucky" before he looks at the straps and says "oh, my god" and he starts trying to unstrap Bucky but Phoenix and Sebastian both take out a knife each and cuts the straps, Steve hovers over Bucky who asks "is that?"

"it's me, it's Steve" replies Steve.

"Steve?" asks Bucky with a smile.

"come on," says Steve.

"Steve," Bucky says again as Steve pulls him up before he says, "I thought you were dead"

"I thought you were smaller" replies Bucky taking a look at Steve, he turns to see Phoenix and he asks "what the hell are you wearing?"

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood" replies Phoenix shrugging.

"that's not Little Red Riding Hood, that's little Red Hooker Hood," says Bucky in outrage. (AN: I love that saying, it's from Wintering Magic a story from 6phoenix6flame6 on AO3, it's an awesome story, in my opinion, I recommend reading it) but he knows that they don't have time to argue as they hear a muffled explosion making Steve look around and he sees a map, a map with the locations of HYDRA bases before he says "come on, let's get out of here" as he grabs Bucky to help him walk. Bucky asks Steve "what happened to you ?" taking in Steve's new form.

"I joined the army" replies Steve as they exit the room. Steve explains what happened to him before Bucky asks them "did it hurt ?"

"a little" replies Steve.

"is this permanent?" asks Bucky.

"so far" replies Steve before they all suddenly hear some really loud explosions and they get to some platforms which they start to grab up before they hear someone yell "Captain America, how exciting" they turn to see Johann Schmidt and the man they saw earlier before Johann says "I am a great fan of your films" walking to the bridge and The boys start growling a bit before Johann says "so, Dr Erskine managed it after all" as Steve starts walking towards Johann as Johann walks towards Steve and he says "not exactly an improvement but still, impressive"

Steve punches Johann in the face and says "you've got no idea"

"haven't I ?" asks Johann going to punch Steve but the punch is blocked by Steve's shield and Phoenix rushes forward and jumps, he uses both of his feet to kick the Johann who falls to the ground at the force of the kick.

The man who is with Johann presses a button and the bridge starts to move, splitting it in half. Johann gets up and says to Steve "no matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success" before he starts pulling on a mask, a mask that looked like skin with hair to reveal a red skull and Bucky asks Steve while staring at The Red Skull with wide eyes in shock and disgust "you don't have one of those, do you?"

"you are deluded, Captain, you pretend to be a simple solder, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit we have left humanity behind" says Johann as his throws his mask in the fire below them making Noah yell at Johann "and you, are just a fugly cunt with no fucking soul, we don't have the serum and we Horsemen are so much better than you"

"You dare talk to me that way" exclaims the Red Skull glaring at Harry who replies "oh, we dare alright, идиот" (idiot)

"you calling me an idiot?" asks the Red Skull in outrage before he says to Steve "unlike you, I embraced it proudly, without fear" as he enters the elevator.

"then how come you're running?" asks Steve. Johann closes the elevator doors before they hear a huge explosion near them and Phoenix says to Steve "we have to get out of here, now"

"agreed, but how?" says Bucky. Steve looks up and he sees a way out and he says "follow me" The boys and Bucky follow Steve up to a grapple beam and Steve says "we'll go across there" pointing to the door on the other side. Phoenix nods before he started walking across the beam, an explosion suddenly happens and it shakes the beam, Phoenix uses his perfect balance to stay on the beam before another explosion happens and the shock-wave from it knocks Phoenix a bit but he doesn't lose his balance, Phoenix walks to the other side where he waits for the boys, Bucky and Steve. Each of the teenage boys crosses the beam easily.

Bucky gets on the beam and he walks across it and it starts to break, scaring Steve and the boys but Bucky keeps crossing the beam before it suddenly starts to break after an explosion and Bucky rushes across and gets hugged by the boys before they turn to Steve and Bucky yells "gotta be a rope or something"

"just go, get out of here, take the boys, and go" yells Steve making movements for them to leave.

"no, not without you" yells Bucky

"not happening Steve" yells Phoenix as the other three voice their agreements with Phoenix.

Steve mutters something as he looks around for something, he then grabs the metal railing and starts to bend it before he rushes backwards, the boys and Bucky realize that he is going to try and leap across the gap. Steve runs and leaps, Steve lands, he grabs the railing but he loses his footing and is pulled up by Bucky who hugs Steve who gets hugged by the boys too. They exit the facility and meet up with the others. The entire group, with the HYDRA tanks all head to the base where Steve had been before he had rescued Bucky and the others.

* * *

A few days later, Steve, Phoenix, Sebastian, Noah, Sam, Bucky and the others all enter the base where Steve had been and they are surrounded by soldiers who look at them with shock they hear as they walk "look who it is" and the soldiers all cheer and start clapping as they pass them. They all walk up to Phillips who has a stern look on his face, they stop and Steve salutes the man before Steve says "some of these men need medical attention"

"medic, we got wounded" yells a man.

"right over here" replies the medic before Steve says "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action"

"that won't be necessary," says Phillips with a little smile which only appears for a few seconds.

"yes, sir," says Steve with a smile before the old man walks away, past Peggy who Phillips asks "Faith, huh?" Peggy approaches Steve and the boys before she says "you're late"

"we couldn't call our ride" replies Steve showing her a destroyed communicator before Bucky suddenly yells out "Hey, let's hear it for Captain America and The Four Horsemen" and all the men including Bucky all cheer for Steve and the four teenage boys.

* * *

In the secret base in Brooklyn, Steve, Peggy and another man are standing around a map, Steve is showing the others where the HYDRA weapons factories are, he says as he shows Peggy the location of the fifth base "the fifth one was here, in Poland, right near the Baltic" he then shows them the location of the sixth as he says "and the sixth one was, about here (he marks the place) 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot Line" the man grabs the map as Steve says "I just got a quick look"

"well, nobody's perfect" replies Peggy after rolling her eyes before she walks away, Steve follows her to a giant map where they mark the locations of the HYDRA weapon factories, Steve says to Phillips "these are the weapon we know about, Sergeant Barnes said that HYDRA shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map"

"Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6, I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main HYDRA base"

"what about us ?" Peggy asks Phillips.

"we are going to set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass" replies Phillips before he asks Steve "what do you say, Rogers? it's your map, you think you can wipe HYDRA off it ?"

"yes, sir, I'll need a team" replies Steve.

"we're already putting together the best men," says Phillips.

"with all due respect, sir, so am I," Steve tells Phillips who sighs and asks "does this team of yours include Halliwell and the other Horsemen by any chance?"

"yes, it does, sir"

"then make sure Halliwell wears something a little more appropriate, I will not have him wearing something like he was before," says Phillips

"you mean the heels, sir?" asks Steve trying to figure out a way to tell Phoenix that he can't wear them anymore.

"no, I mean the outfit he wore, the heels aren't really conventional for missions but he seems to be able to make them work somehow, but the outfit wasn't a good one, it was too exposed" replies Phillips, a female officer widens her eyes when she hears that a male wore high heel shoes.

"yes, he says to call him Little Red Riding Hood but Sergeant Barnes called him Little Red Hooker Hood, he wasn't pleased with the outfit, neither was I, thought the other Horsemen loved the outfit," Steve tells Phillips who nods. He leaves the base after talking more to the Colonel, he heads to the pub where some of the men had been asked to meet him there with Bucky and the Horsemen.

Steve meets the men in the pub, he asks them to join his team against Hydra, Dum Dum Dugan says to Steve "so, let's get this straight"

"we barely got out of their alive, and you want us to go back?" asks Gabe Jones.

"pretty much" replies Steve nodding.

"sounds rather fun, actually," says James Falsworth. Jim Morita belches and says "I'm in" Dernier speaks to Steve in French, Gabe replies to Dernier in the same language before he says to Steve "we're in" motioning to himself and Dernier.

"hell, I'll always fight, but you got to two things for me," says Dum Dum Dugan.

"what's that?" asks Steve as Dugan finishes his drink.

"one, make sure that Red Riding Hood is wearing something that doesn't make him look like a hooker, since I'm sure he'll be joining you along with the other Horsemen and two, open a tab" Steve chuckles at the second thing, he gets up, Dugan says to the other men "well, that was easy" about opening a tab, the men all laugh. Steve heads to the bar, he orders another round, the piano starts to play as Steve meets up with Bucky and the Horsemen, Bucky says to Steve "see? I told you, they're all idiots"

"how about you lot?" asks Steve before he asks "you ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?"

"hell, no" replies Bucky before he says "that little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight, I'm following him"

"basically what Bucky said, and I will have a different outfit for when I join you guys, I already heard Dugan, don't worry," says Phoenix before Bucky asks Steve "but you're keeping the outfit, right?"

"you know what?" asks Steve. "it's kind of growing on me" They can hear the men sing as the piano plays. The Horsemen smile as the men sing.

* * *

The next day in the secret base, Steve is looking at some shield choices. Before he had entered the room he was seen kissing some woman as a way to say thanks for all the women in America, they had been caught by Phoenix who wasn't very impressed but he didn't punish Steve there and then since he knew that the woman was trying to seduce him and had trapped him against a wall but he also wasn't going to let it go either so he just smiled at Steve as Peggy had joined them, they had entered the secret base and Steve (after he had tried to explain to Phoenix what had happened) had gone to see Howard. Steve is looking over the different shield possibilities, Howard is telling him about each of the shields when Steve notices one under the table, he asks as he picks it up "what about this one?"

"no, no, that's just a prototype" replies Howard. Steve asks "what's it made of?"

"Vibranium" replies Howard, gaining Steve's full attention before Howard says "it's stronger than steel and a third the weight, it's completely vibration absorbent" Steve inspects the shield before he asks "how come it's not standard issue?"

"that's one of the rarest metals on Earth, what you're holding there, that's all we've got," Howard tells Steve. Phoenix and Peggy join them, Phoenix gains there attention by asking Howard "you quite finished, Mr Stark?" he then says "I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business" Steve holds up the shield to show them, he asks "what do you think?" Phoenix goes over to a table, picks up a gun, aims it (Steve raises the shield to cover himself) and starts shooting, he fires off four shots, each of the bullets are stopped by the shield and after Steve had lowered the shield, Howard has ducked for cover, Phoenix replies "yes, I think it works" he places the gun down and walks past Steve who is looking at Phoenix with shock, Howard comes up beside him, Steve says handing over a piece of paper "I had some ideas about the uniform"

"whatever you want, pal" replies Howard grabbing the piece of paper, looking in the direction that Phoenix and Peggy had gone.

Each of the Horsemen asks Howard to forge some weapons for each of them, three weapons for each of them, Howard gladly makes the weapons for them, he tells them that it'll take a while but he'll get them all done. The boys give Howard their designs for the weapons.

* * *

A week later the Four Horsemen join up with the Howling Commandos in their new uniforms, Phoenix's outfit is better than his previous one. The pants he is wearing are black cargo like pants made out of tough material, the knees were padded with leather for cushioning if he ever had to slide on them. There are five different straps across the thighs where Harry could strap his smaller weapons to, for easy access. The top was a thick leather tank-top vest in a deep blood red colour with gold patterns. It has a large red hood and black harness-like straps across the chest and back which. There were clips on the black straps for any weapons that Phoenix needs. On his feet are the same pair of heels Phoenix had worn when he joined Steve in rescuing the men. The boys are wearing the same kind of outfit but without the hood or the heels, each of their outfits is in different colours as well. When Dum Dum Dugan sees Phoenix's new outfit he exclaims "now that's a better outfit than the one before"

"why are you so protective of us anyway?" Phoenix asks Dugan.

"because you are so obviously a kid, one that shouldn't wear something like what you were wearing, you looked like a hooker" replies Dugan. Steve and Bucky agree with Dugan making a Little Red Hooker Hood comment much to the men's confusion, Bucky, Steve and the Horsemen explain to the men about the Hooker Hood comment making them laugh.

Each of the outfits has masks to match them and to hide the Horsemen's faces.

* * *

After three weeks from when they had asked, Howard gives the boys their weapons. Sam ends up with a scythe, a sword and a long knife, Sebastian ends up with a sword, a long knife and a bow with a quiver of arrows, Noah has a war hammer that looks heavy but is quite light to Noah, a sword and an axe, Phoenix has a double bladed sword, a bow with a quiver full of arrows with a scythe looking axe (AN: Phoenix's scythe looking axe looks like the Scythe from season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer but instead of a wooden stake it's a small sword. the colours are different too, the scythe's metal is red with a gold blade and a black handle)

Over the next several months Steve, Bucky, the Four Horsemen and the Howling Commandos invade and destroy several HYDRA facilities, a facility in France, a facility in Belgium, a facility in Czechoslovakia and they rescue a battalion of troops have been pinned down by HYDRA troops due to a blizzard just outside Stalingrad. Saving over one thousand men.

* * *

It's during the mission in Czechoslovakia that Steve is taken aside, he is asked about his relationship with Bucky and the Horsemen by Dugan who had told him that the men don't really care, they just wanted to know, Steve admits it making Dugan happy before he tells Steve that if he harms the boys that he'll have him to deal with, Dugan had become a father figure to them, much to their annoyance and happiness. Dugan is very protective of the boys because of how old each of them are. The rest of the Howling Commandos are protective of their youngest and yet most dangerous members.

* * *

At one point during the raids the Four Horsemen come across a concentration camp, the four decide to do something about it as they feel that they should release the people in the camp, they all sneak towards the camp and take out the guards watching.

After that, the four of them kill each of the Nazi guards and release the prisoners, one of them asks them "who are you four?"

"we're the Four Horsemen" replies Noah. The prisoners all clamour around them all to thank them before the US army come to collect the prisoners and help them. Steve and Bucky are surprised that the four of them had even

* * *

A week after the mission in Czechoslovakia the Four Horsemen decide to get a matching tattoo or two. They all get a Quaternary Knot with each of the points pointing at an elemental symbol, the Quaternary Knot tattoo is coloured black while each of the elemental symbols is a different colour, the Fire symbol is Red, the Air symbol is Yellow, the Water Symbol is Blue and the Earth symbol is Green. The tattoo is on their chests, just over their hearts.

* * *

The night before the mission in the Austrian Alps seems very normal but it won't be, when the four teenage boys fall asleep everything is normal, they all fall asleep together but when they wake up, they are each in different places.

* * *

When Noah wakes up he is back in his cell, he looks around and sees his cellmate sleeping, he notices that his clothes had changed back into his prisoner jumpsuit. Noah thinks that he must have been dreaming but while he's getting changed, he looks down and sees that he still has his tattoos. Noah is quite confused as to what had happened.

* * *

When Sebastian wakes up in his bedroom in Paris, he gets up from his bed and he thinks that he must have been dreaming when he sees his tattoos, he is quite confused by what had happened.

* * *

When Sam wakes up in his bedroom, he gets up from his bed and he thinks that he must have been dreaming when he sees his tattoos, he is quite confused by what had happened. When he sees the clock which tells them that it's 8 o'clock causing Sam to swear and he starts to change his clothes and heads to school

* * *

When Phoenix wakes up he is back in his bed with Goose staring at him, he is sleeping shirtless and he thinks that it was just a dream, he says to Goose "I just had the weirdest dream, I swear" he then sees a glimpse of his tattoo, he gets up and looks in the mirror. He sees his tattoos, he turns to Goose with wide eyes and he says "I have tattoos, ones I had in my dream" Goose just meows, she then looks at the clock which tells them that it's 8 o'clock causing Phoenix to swear and he starts to change his clothes and heads to school.

* * *

What the four don't realize is that all of their weapons had followed them all, all of the weapons had appeared in their homes after they had all gone to school, they are just waiting to be found by their owners.

* * *

Phoenix heads to school, he heads into the school with his 'don't fuck with me' attitude, he goes to his classes and everything, he hasn't seen Sam yet so when it's time for Sam's usual workout Phoenix heads to the locker room, he sees Sam walking down the corridor, he then sees two jock throw a slushie at Sam, surprising him as that's possibly the only way to attack him now. The slushie is red, the cold hits Sam hard as one of the Jock says to him "welcome to Glee Club, lady lips" they are about to walk away when Sam asks them "really? That's the best you can do?" Phoenix can see Quinn watching, Phoenix walks up to her as Sam turns to the bullies and says "you two really are idiots, considering that I'm friends with Phoenix" the two jocks both widen their eyes and they run off when they see him. Phoenix and Quinn take Sam to the toilets, as Sam washes the slushie off of him with Phoenix helping, Quinn says to them both "the blueberry flavour is the worst especially if it gets down your pants, I looked like a creature out of  _Avatar_  down there when I got slusheed"

"I saw  _Avatar_ , like, six times," says Sam.

"I haven't seen it yet" says Phoenix, Sam turns to him and says "you have to, it's amazing, movie night at your place?" he then says "we'll watch  _Avatar_  and we'll watch something you like, it'll a good first date, since well, you know"

"yea, I do know" replies Phoenix. Quinn looks confused, so she asks "what are you two talking about?" They turn to her, they don't know if they can trust her with the truth when she says "it doesn't matter but Finn thinks that Sam's straight"

"well, I'm not and Finn is just going to have to deal with it," says Sam. Quinn tells them that she hopes that their first date goes well and that she wishes them the best. They both nod at her before they all head into the choir room to watch Mercedes and Santana perform their duet.

* * *

Later that day Sam and Phoenix are in the shower together, Phoenix is sucking Sam off as Sam showers when they suddenly are joined by someone who clears his throat and says to Sam "don't worry I'm not going to go all Shawshank on you"

"this is kind of weird, guys don't usually talk to each other in here," says Sam to the guy as he leans down to block Phoenix from Kurt's view.

"well, this can't wait. I'm setting you free" says Kurt, Phoenix is confused and he stops what he was doing. He listens as Kurt adds "you can do your duet with someone else in Glee, someone that the world deems more appropriate" Phoenix looks pissed off at this and is about to stand but is kept down by Sam who holds onto Phoenix, tightly as Sam asks "did I do something to offend you?"

"no, no. It's not you, it's me. You've been honourable, actually, and I wish you the best. But I've realized that I need to sing with someone that matches my passion and talent level"

"who's that?" asks Sam with a smile.

"you know, they make special shampoo for colour-treated hair," says Kurt before he walks away, Sam calls out to him "I don't dye my hair"

"Uh-huh," Kurt replies walking away. Once Kurt is gone Phoenix bursts out with laughter and the two finish what they had started by fucking in the shower until Sam blows his load inside Phoenix.

* * *

Later that day Phoenix and Sam are in Glee, Mr Schue asks them who wants to go next, Kurt raises his hand and volunteers, he gets up in front of everyone and he says "as many of you know, I had a duet partner. But due to sensitivities, I'd rather not get into at the moment. I have dissolved the partnership" Finn looks slightly happy about this, angering Phoenix but is silenced by Sam. Kurt continues with what he's going to say, which gets a comment from Santana and Kurt tells her to watch and learn before he starts his performance, he sings the song 'Le Jazz Hot' Once he is done he gets a standing ovation from everyone.

* * *

Sometime after the performance Phoenix and Sam head into the Astronomy classroom, Sam tells Phoenix that he loves astronomy, they sit down together and Sam asks "what do you think it meant?"

"what do you mean?" asks Phoenix.

"us going back in time, meeting Steve and Bucky only to be ripped from them and the others"

"I don't think that we were ripped from the others, Noah's in Juvie so when he actually gets out, we'll be reunited and Sebastian's in Paris, he can get to Lima easily, he's rich, remember"

"Yeah, I remember, he used to complain a lot about the food and stuff but he loved being a Horsemen"

"we all did," says Phoenix. The two kiss for a bit before they hear a small gasp, they turn to see Quinn, she has a surprised look on her face. She quickly enters the room and closes the door, she checks to see if anyone's around before she turns to them and says "you need to be careful, someone else could have seen you" she walks over to them blocking the view of Phoenix from the door as, unknown to any of the three, Rachel and Finn are spying on them.

They both decide that Sam and Quinn can do a duet together before they leave.

* * *

Finn and Rachel try to set Quinn and Sam up to do a duet, which they think had worked but Quinn, Sam and Phoenix all had fooled them into thinking that Sam and Quinn were going to do a duet, boy are they going to be surprised when Phoenix and Sam do a duet together and kiss in front of everyone. That night Sam and Phoenix have their movie night, Sam is introduced to Goose who lays on Sam's lap while Sam pats her head a bit. The two end up watching  _Avatar_ and  _Beautiful Thing_  before Sam goes home to fall asleep and Phoenix goes to bed.

* * *

The next day, in Glee Club, after Rachel and Finn had performed, Mr Schue asks who else is going to be performing, Sam gets up he says to everyone that he'll do his duet now. Mr Schue asks "who's your duet partner?"

"Phoenix, of course" replies Sam. Kurt, Finn and Rachel look surprised before Finn says "I thought that you were singing with Quinn" Sam scoffs as Phoenix joins Sam who says to Finn "I know that's what you wanted but I'd prefer to sing with Phoenix"

"what will you two be singing?" asks Mr Schue. Phoenix and Sam turn to each other with a grin before they turn back to the others and Phoenix replies "you'll see" The music for 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' starts to play and the two sing it perfectly when the song ends everyone gives their applause except Finn.

Phoenix and Sam, much to everyone's shock, kiss, once the kiss is broken Sam says "okay, I just wanted to say that Phoenix was the best partner that I could ever ask for, especially since I'd rather sing with my boyfriend than anyone else" he then says to Kurt "no offense, Kurt, you're awesome and an amazing singer but I prefer Phoenix when I'm singing with someone"

Finn looks like he's really annoyed that he had gotten tricked. After Sam and Phoenix had sat back down, Mr Schue tells them all to vote for who they think should win the dinner for two at Breadsticks. Each casts their votes, Mr Schue counts the votes and he says "well, even though it looks like just about everyone voted for themselves, even those who didn't compete, we do have a winner" he grabs the Breadsticks Dinner for two coupons before he says "and the winner is... by three votes... Sam and Phoenix"

"what?" asks Santana and Mercedes in unison as Sam grabs the coupon. Santana gets up and says "screw that, I want my sticks" before Mercedes tells her to let it go.

"unbelievable" says Santana.

"it was mine" says Rachel before she says "I don't know how this happened"

"son" Mr Schue says to Sam as Phoenix joins Sam, he then says to Sam "this is so a date"

"we did it, babe" Finn says to Rachel who is trying not to smile. Kurt is watching her with a narrowed look which Phoenix sees and he smiles at everyone as he knows who had been one of the votes, he nods at the person who nods back with a smile.

* * *

Later that day Kurt and Rachel do a duet together.

* * *

That night Phoenix and Sam go on their date to Breadsticks, during the date the two are talking before Sam asks about Phoenix's birth mother, he then asks "if you could meet her, would you?"

"yeah, I actually know where she is, after my great Grams had died she and my aunt Piper had moved back into the Halliwell Manor which is in San Francisco, I want to see them and meet them"

"you should go and meet them" says Sam. Phoenix nods, he then asks Sam "would you come with me when I go there?" Sam smiles and nods, he then says "of course I will, I'd love to"

The next day Sam asks his parents if he could go to San Francisco with Phoenix to meet Phoenix's birth mother and his aunt, they seem pretty hesitant but they allow it as long as they meet Phoenix before they leave. Sam tells his parents that they can meet Phoenix after school that day if they want. He tells them that they will be flying over to San Francisco which will only take around five hours, he then tells them that he'll call as soon as he lands and when he gets to Phoenix's birth family's place to make sure that they know that they are safe.

As Sam is talking to his parents, Phoenix is meeting up with Principal Figgins to tell him that he and Sam are going to be out of Lima for a little while since Sam is joining him when he goes to meet his birth mother for the first time. Figgins tells Phoenix that he'll get their teachers to give him their school work so that they can still do it while they're away.

Phoenix meets Sam's parents that same day and they love Phoenix, Sam's siblings both adore Phoenix as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I still need suggestions for Puck, Sebastian and Sam's powers but I do have one power and it's for Sam. The power of ..... Conjuration. The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. If you have any power suggestions please leave them in the comments section for me to see. I will tell you if I think that the power is too much or if I've already planned to use the power by inbox so that I won't give away spoilers. 
> 
> I should also point out that this story will only have Phase 1 of the MCU, Glee season 2, Charmed Season 1 and Harry Potter year five. Yes Hogwarts will appear in this story but I have no idea when. I also have no idea what I'm going to do to Umbridge, should I kill her or transform her into something permanently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

In the afternoon on the 21st of September Sam and Phoenix head to the airport by taxi with Goose after they had gone home from school, and from there they take a plane to San Francisco. They fly first class thanks to Phoenix upgrading their tickets.

The two enjoy their flight over to San Francisco, the flight attendants were great even if they didn't allow them to have any alcoholic drinks.

Sometime after they had landed, the two boys are walking through the airport when they hear someone call out "Sam, Phoenix" the two turn to see Sebastian running over to them. Sam and Phoenix are shocked to see Sebastian when he gets to them they all hug before Sebastian asks "what are you guys doing here?"

"we're here to visit my birth mother" replies Phoenix, he then asks "what are you doing here? I thought you lived in Paris"

"my father has business here and he decided to bring me with him" replies Sebastian. They hear Sebastian's name be called and Sebastian says "that'll be my father, I have to go" he starts to walk away when Phoenix says "wait, I'll give you the address for my birth mother's place and the hotel we have a reservation at so we can meet up again"

* * *

The two then leave the airport, they have a standing reservation at a hotel just in case things go bad but Phoenix doubts that they'll need it. The two take a taxi to the Halliwell Manor with Goose, the taxi driver helps them with their stuff before they head up to the door, they wait a moment before Phoenix knocks on the door, they hear a woman call out "coming" a moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with short black hair and green eyes, she looks at them before her eyes widen at the sight of Phoenix who says "Hello, my name's Phoenix" he motions to Sam saying "this is Sam Evans" Sam waves at her with a smile. Prue invites them inside, she closes the door once they're inside and she directs them into the living room where they sit down. Phoenix puts Goose down to wander around but she just jumps onto Sam to lay down. The room is silent for a moment before Prue asks "how are Lily and James, your parents, I mean?"

"dead" replies Phoenix surprising Prue before he says "they've been dead since I was one"

"what happened?" asks Prue.

"they were murdered, by someone and I was then taken from their place and placed on the doorstep of my aunt Petunia"

"a doorstep" exclaims Prue looking shocked.

"yeah, then I was found by my mother, she adopted me and the rest is history as they say" Phoenix replies, Prue then asks "who raised you?"

"a Russian woman, she taught me everything I know including several languages and how to defend myself" Prue nods, she happy that Phoenix was raised right even if she never got the woman's name, she decides to ask about the two of them so she asks the two "how did you two meet?"

"at McKinley High School, we are also locker neighbours" replies Sam before he adds "we're also in Glee Club together"

"really?" asks Prue, she then asks "you both sing?"

"yeah, we actually did a duet together for our assignment and since it was a competition, we won by three votes"

"what song did you sing?"

"don't go breaking my heart" replies the two in unison shocking Prue who says "that's a love song"

"yeah, we know, we're together, like dating" replies Phoenix. The two wait for her reaction, to see if it will be positive or negative. Prue smiles and says "well, as long as you're being safe, then I don't really care" Sam and Phoenix are quiet because they haven't been safe, whatever Prue is about to say is interrupted by the Chandelier flickering, she turns to it and says "I fixed it earlier, why is it still flickering?" she gets up to fix the chandelier, she then turns to Phoenix and says "after I fix this chandelier, we are talking about safe sex" causing Phoenix and Sam to widen their eyes. Prue starts trying to fix the chandelier as Sam and Phoenix try to help her.

* * *

Sometime later as they work on the chandelier the front door opens and closes, they hear a woman yell out "Prue?"

"in here, working on the chandelier" replies Prue. They hear footsteps, they turn to see a woman enter the room, she says to Prue "sorry, I'm late"

"what else is new?" asks Prue before she says "you know, Piper, I would have been there myself to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6, I haven't even had time to change"

"I just, I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown" replies Piper before she asks "did Jeremy call?"

"no, but he had some roses and a package delivered" replies Prue. Phoenix asks "who's Jeremy?" gaining Piper's attention, she gasps when she sees him and she asks "Phoenix?"

"Yeah, it's good to see you, Piper" replies Phoenix. Piper turns to Sam and Phoenix says "this is Sam, he's my boyfriend" Piper looks at Phoenix with shock before Prue says "yes, a boyfriend who he has unprotected sex with" Piper gives the two embarrassed teenage boys a look that tells them that they will be talking about that before she goes over to her package and opens it. Prue asks Piper "what were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?"

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow" replies Piper.

"recipe?" asks Phoenix

"so that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Prue asks Piper gaining a chuckle from the two teenage boys who she turns to before she says "Piper's a chef" Sam and Phoenix both smile brightly as they love cooking before Phoenix asks Piper "can you teach us some recipes, please?" as Sam nods in agreement of being taught. Piper smiles and nods, she tells them that she'll teach them the recipes that her Grams had taught her making the two very happy. Piper then says to Prue "no, he didn't, but this just may get me the job" she picks up a bottle of wine, Prue takes it and asks "Jeremy sent you port?"

"it's the ultimate ingredient or my recipe" replies Piper. Prue comments "nice boyfriend" Piper suddenly says "oh my god, I don't believe it" she then says "tell me that's not our old spirit board" she walks over to it and picks it up as Prue says "yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester" Piper flips over and she reads the back of it which says 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free. Love, Mom' Piper then says "we never did figure out what this inscription meant"

"we should send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help"

"you're always so hard on her," says Piper.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around," Piper says to Prue who replies "well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news" she then walks away. Phoenix looks at Piper and asks "she's coming here, isn't she?" Piper nods before she says "it's her home too"

"we know, Sam and I are staying out of it," says Phoenix. Sam then suddenly gasps as he remembers something, he then asks Piper "can I use your phone?" he then says "I have to call my parents and tell them we're here, and that we got here safely" Piper nods, she shows him where the phone is and Sam picks it up to call his parents, the phone only rings twice before it's answered and Sam says "hey, mom, Phoenix and I made it to his birth mother's place" Piper sighs before she heads to the kitchen. Phoenix and Sam don't notice the pointer of the Spirit Board moving by itself as they both talk to Sam's parents.

* * *

Sometime later the two boys are in the living room, Piper looks out the window, she hurries to the room next to the kitchen where Prue is, Sam and Phoenix follow her. Prue is at the circuit board, she is trying to fix it as Piper goes up to her and Prue says "I don't get it, I have checked everything, there is no reason why the chandelier should not be working"

"uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms, I think you're right, we do need a roommate or two" Prue enters the kitchen as she says "well, we could rent out the rooms at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house"

"Phoebe's good with a wrench," says, Piper.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue says to Piper giving her a look. She goes through a drawer as Piper says "not anymore" Prue turns to her and asks "what?" Piper replies "she left New York, she's moving back in here with us" Prue walks out of the kitchen as she says "you have got to be kidding" Piper and the two boys follow her, Piper says to Prue "well, I could hardly say no, it's her house too, it was willed to all of us"

"yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" replies Prue as she walks. She stops before Piper says "well, you haven't spoken to her"

"No, I haven't, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her," says Prue.

"no, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go, she lost her job, she's in debt"

"and this is news?" asks Prue with a slightly angry before she asks "how long have you known about this anyway?"

"a couple of days, maybe a week, or two" replies Piper.

"great, thanks for sharing," says Prue with sarcasm in her voice before she asks calmly but still with anger in her tone "when does she arrive?" The door suddenly opens, they hear a female voice say "surprise! found the hide-a-key and a cute guy" they turn to see who they realize is Phoebe with Sebastian causing the two to exclaim "Sebastian" Piper and Prue turn to the two boys who make their way to Sebastian to hug him. Phoebe looks confused but she walks over to her sisters, Piper says to Phoebe "Phoebe, welcome home"

"Hello, Piper"

"it's good to see you," Piper says to Phoebe as they hug before she asks "isn't Prue?"

"I'm speechless" replies Prue as they hear a horn honk, Phoebe says "oops, I forgot about the cab" The three boys watch the scene play out, they don't wish to get involved at all.

"I'll get it," says Piper, she walks towards the door, grabs Prue purse causing Prue to say "Piper, that's my purse" Piper waves her off as she walks out the door. Phoebe says to Prue "thanks, I'll pay you back" Prue looks at what Phoebe has and asks "is that all that you brought ?"

"it's all that I own" replies Phoebe before she says "well, that and a bike" They are quiet for a moment before Phoebe says "look, I know that you don't want me here"

"we're not selling Gram's house," Prue tells Phoebe who asks "is that why you think I came back?"

"look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations'

"no history lesson needed, I grew up here too" replies Phoebe before she asks "so can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"no, I'm still furious with you" replies Prue.

"so you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" asks Phoebe.

no, but otherwise we wouldn't have anything to talk about" replies Prue.

"I really touched Roger" Phoebe suddenly says, shocking Prue who says "whoa" and confusing the boys before Phoebe says "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you, but-" Phoebe is interrupted by Piper coming through the front door saying "hey!" before she says after closing the front door and as she walks over to them "I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner for the six of us?"

"I'm not hungry" replies Prue before she walks away.

"I ate on the bus," says Phoebe before she walks upstairs, once they're gone Piper says "OK, we'll try the group hug later" She turns to the confused boys with a smile and asks upon seeing Sebastian "who's he?"

"one of my boyfriends, I have three, Sam, Sebastian and Noah" replies Phoenix before he says "I have three questions right now"

"OK, shoot"

"what's the history of this place, the family history I mean? Who's Roger? And why does Mom hate Aunt Phoebe?" asks Phoenix calling Prue Mom for the first time.

"I'll explain later, I'm going to cook something up," says Piper before she asks "do you want to help?"

"yeah, then after we've eaten, we should head to our hotel" replies Phoenix.

"Nonsense, you can stay here," says Piper before she says "as long as you three don't mind sharing a bed, which I figure you wouldn't mind since you're together but no sex without safe sex" Piper gives them a look and heads into the kitchen.

* * *

After they had finished cooking Piper, Sam, Phoenix and Sebastian all head up to Phoebe's room, Piper knocks on the door she says "it's me and the boys"

"come on in" is the reply they get and they enter the room to see Phoebe listening to the TV as she stands in front of the mirror, Piper is carrying a tray of food which Phoebe sees, she smiles and says "oh, thank god, I am starving"

"we figured" replies Sam. Piper turns to the TV and she says "hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy!" they all turn to the TV and Piper asks "what happened?"

"Oh, some woman got whacked" replies Phoebe.

"whacked?" asks Piper before she says to her sister "Phoebe, you've been in New York for too long" Phoebe then says "yeah, I should have stayed" she then asks Piper "why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"

"and risk her changing the locks?" asks Piper, she then says "I don't think so" she then adds "besides, you should have been the one to tell her, not me"

"good point, Chicken Little," says Phoebe before she says "it's just so hard for me to talk to her, she's always been more like a mother"

"I wonder what it would have been like to be raised by her," says Phoenix catching Phoebe's attention, she looks at her and recognizes him which makes her gasp and exclaim "Phoenix"

"Yeah, that's me" replies Phoenix before he says "hey, aunt Phoebe" Phoebe hugs Phoenix before she asks "what are you doing here?"

"Sam and I decided to visit, we then saw Sebastian at the airport and told him why we were in San Francisco, we then told him where we were going to be so that we could meet up and talk" replies Phoenix.

"Who's Sam?"

"me, I'm Sam, Sam I am, and I don't like green eggs and hams" replies Sam with a smile. Phoenix rolls his eyes at the way he introduced himself as Phoebe chuckles a bit and says "it's nice to meet you, Sam, I'm glad that my nephew has a friend that is willing to come so far with him to meet his birth family" Piper smirks at what Phoebe had said, Phoenix, Sam and Sebastian are also quite making Phoebe ask "what?"

"we're not friends, we're boyfriends" replies Sam after getting a nod from Phoenix. Phoebe is silent for a moment before she squeals in excitement making Piper, Sam, Sebastian and Phoenix jump in surprise, Phoebe launches across the bed and hugs Phoenix, she babbles on about how she proud to have a gay nephew and that she's happy that he has a boyfriend among some other things. Piper when she hears the comment chuckles causing Phoebe to ask her "what's with the chuckle?"

"ask them" replies Piper pointing at the three teenage boys. Phoebe turns to them and asks "why did she chuckle?"

"because I don't have just a boyfriend, I have three" replies Phoenix. Phoebe's eyes widen and she asks "who are they?"

"Well, Sam, Sebastian and a guy named Noah" replies Phoenix.

"where's Noah then?" asks Phoebe.

"in Juvie" replies Phoenix. They suddenly hear from the bedroom door "you have three boyfriends and one of them is in Juvie?" they turn to see Prue not looking happy holding some blankets.

"Yeah, it's a long story" replies Phoenix.

"and why is Noah in Juvie?" asks Piper.

"he drove his mother's Volvo into a convenient store and made off with an ATM" replies Sam causing Prue to shake her head, Piper to mutter "idiot" and Phoebe to chuckle. Prue turns to Phoebe and says "it's not really funny" she then asks "can you imagine what Grams would say?"

"she wouldn't be happy," says Phoebe getting serious. Prue says to Phoebe "this always was the coldest room in the house" she places the blankets down, she turns to Phoenix and Sam says while pointing "we'll just add the fact that you have three boyfriends and that one of your boyfriends is in Juvie to the list of things we need to talk about" She then walks away, Sebastian turns to Sam and Phoenix as Phoebe turns to Piper and asks "what is she talking about?"

"Phoenix and his boyfriends aren't using condoms during sex" replies Piper, Phoebe gives the boys a look that says 'are you serious?' before she shakes her head. Goose suddenly jumps on the bed to look at Phoebe, Phoenix says to Goose "that's my aunt, Phoebe" Goose gives Phoenix a look before turning back to Phoebe who says "her name's Goose?"

"Yeah, it's the name she came with, so, you know"

"she's beautiful," says Piper causing Phoenix to smile before he says "yeah, but I got to warn you, don't tickle her too much, she'll scratch you"

"she's scratched you?" asks Phoebe.

"no, she scratched someone else I know, he gave me the warning before I got her" replies Phoenix. Phoebe asks the boys how they all had met so they tell her and Piper, leaving out everything about time travel and making some of it up along the way.

* * *

A little while later the three boys head downstairs where they see Phoebe and Piper using the spirit board, they hear Phoebe say "I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy stayed together, where did you meet him anyway?"

"we met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted, he was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin" Piper replies.

"that sounds sweet," says Sam before he and the other two walk into the room before Phoebe says "how romantic"

"as a matter of fact, it was, the napkin had his number on it" replies Piper. Phoebe laughs a bit before Piper says "stopping pushing the pointer"

"I'm not touching it" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Piper says to Phoebe, she gets up before she asks "more popcorn ?"

"Hey, I forget your question," Phoebe says to Piper who replies with, "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year" as she walks into the kitchen

"that's disgusting," says Phoebe loudly before she mutters "please say yes" making Phoenix cringe and shudder a bit before the pointer moves to the letter A and Phoebe says "Piper" before the pointer goes to the T and Phoebe yells "Piper, get in here"

"what?" asks Piper before Phoebe lets go of the pointer and Prue asks as she enters the room "what did you guys do now?"

"me? I didn't do anything" replies Piper.

"the pointer on the spirit board moved, it moved on its own," Phoebe tells them all. Sebastian widens his eyes while Sam is a bit excited and Phoenix is nervous before Phoebe says "I'm serious, it spelled A-T" her sister don't believe her and Piper asks "well, did you push it?"

"no" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Prue says to Phoebe

"my fingers were barely touching it, look" Phoebe says to her sister before they all look at the pointer which stays where it is before Prue and Piper start to walk away when the pointer moves again before going back on the letter T which the three boys see and Phoenix looks at Phoebe with shock as she yells that it happened again. Prue points out that it's still on the letter T but Phoebe says that had moved which the boys all nod to before Prue walks away while Piper stays and as the pointer moves again Phoebe lets go of it and stands up. They all see the pointer finish its journey to the letter I and Phoebe ask the four "you all saw that, right?"

"yea" replies Piper

"holy shit" exclaims Phoenix.

"this is awesome" replies Sam looking excited.

"I am not going to like this" replies Sebastian with a groan before the pointer moves to the letter C all on its own and Piper yells out "Prue, can you come in here a sec?"

"now what?" asks Prue as she arrives in the room and Phoebe says, "I think it's trying to tell us something" before showing what she had written which is ATTIC and she says "attic" the lightning and thunder goes off before the lights all turn off.

They all walk into the fower and Prue asks Piper "don't you think you are overreacting? we are perfectly safe here"

"don't say that, in horror movies, the person who says that is the next to die," Piper says to Prue who says "it's pouring rain, there's a psycho's on the loose, Jeremy's not even home"

"so, I'll... I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work"

"that'll be cheap" exclaims Prue.

"Prue, I saw that pointer move"

"no, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer there's nothing in that attic, she's playing a joke on us," Prue says to Piper while the three boys all talk to each other.

"we don't know that, we've lived here for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open," Piper says to Prue before she grabs the phone, checks it and says "great, now the phone doesn't work"

"Yeah, the power's out, just go with me to the basement," Prue says to Piper who asks "what?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Prue says Piper who says "Phoebe will go with you to the basement"

"no, I'm going to the attic" Phoebe replies.

"no, you're not, we already agreed," Prue says.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow, I'm going now" Phoebe tells Prue before she starts heading upstairs and Phoenix says "I'm coming with you" Phoenix follows Phoebe to the attic while Prue and Piper head to the basement with Sebastian as Sam follows Phoenix and Phoebe to the attic.

* * *

Phoenix, Sam and Phoebe climb the stairs to the attic before Phoebe tries the door. They walk away a bit with their backs to the door and they hear it open, they turn back around and enter the attic and they see two chests which are glowing on the inside a bit. They walk over to the chests, open the chests, in one they see a big book with a Triquetra on it and in the other a book with a Quaternary Knot on it like the boys' tattoos. Phoebe takes the Triquetra book out of the chest, opens it and flips to a page before she reads out loud

_*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

Phoenix does the same with the other book before he reads out loud.

_*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we Lovers four!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

* * *

Suddenly the house starts to shake which they don't notice and suddenly Prue, Piper and Sebastian enter the attic and Prue asks them "what are you doing?"

"reading an incantation" replies Phoenix and Phoebe in unison before Phoebe says "it was in these Book Of Shadows', we found them in these trunks" showing them the book she's holding while Phoenix shows the one he's holding. Prue says "let me see them" before she grabs the book from Phoebe. Piper asks Phoebe "how did you get in here?"

"the door opened" replies Phoebe.

"wait a minute, an incantation, what kind of incantation?" Piper asks Phoebe while Sebastian asks the same thing of Phoenix.

"it said something about there being three essentials of magic: timing, feeling and the phases of the moon, if we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time," Phoebe says to her sisters.

"'this'? do what, 'this?" asks Piper.

"receive our powers" replies Phoebe. Which is what Phoenix replies when Sebastian asks the same question.

"what powers, wait, our powers? you included me in this?" asks Piper.

"no, she included all three of us," Prue tells Piper before she recites a part of the spell which says "'bring your powers to we sisters three', it's a book of witchcraft"

"let me see that," Piper says to Prue before taking the book. When Sam gets the book he reads out "'bring your powers to we Lovers four'" before Sam says "cool" he then asks "isn't it?"

"no, it's not" replies Sebastian, not looking happy.

"why are there two books?" asks Piper, confused.

"I don't know" replies Phoenix with a shrug before they all head downstairs. Prue says to Phoebe as they head downstairs "spirit boards, books of witchcraft, it figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"

"I wasn't the one that found the spirit board," Phoebe says to Prue.

"it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer" Prue replies back before Piper says to Phoebe "it doesn't matter because nothing happened, right? when you did the incantation?"

"well, mine, Sam and Phoenix's heads spun around and we vomited spit pea soup" replies Phoebe before she asks "how should I know ?"

"well, everything looks the same" Piper says.

"you're right," says Sam.

"yep, the house still needs work," says Prue.

"and everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right?" says Piper as they walk past a photo of the three sisters which once looked like they were spaces apart but the photo shows them closer together.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe and Phoenix are sitting at the front of the house when Piper comes out the front door and she says to Phoebe and Phoenix "you're up early"

"we never went to sleep" Phoebe replies.

"don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper says sarcastically. Phoenix laughs a bit as he thinks about the Wizarding World, their fashion and the fact that they do ride on broomsticks.

"the only broom I've ever had was kept in my closet beside a mop" replies Phoebe.

"so, what are you two doing up?" Piper asks Phoenix and Phoebe.

"reading" replies Phoebe before Phoenix asks "Is Mom around?"

"she went to work early," Piper tells Phoenix before she asks them both "reading aloud?"

"no" replies Phoebe before she says to Piper "but according to the book of shadows that I was reading, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"

"and we have a cousin who's a drunk, aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible" Piper says to Phoebe who rolls her eyes before she says "I'm serious, she practised powers, three powers, she could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would be become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters, these sisters would be the most powerful female witches the world has ever known, they're good witches and I think we are those sisters" Phoebe tells Piper.

"she also vowed that four lovers, all witches, all males, would come together to become the most powerful male witches the world has ever known, she said that a male from her line and three other witches from three different lines would become the most powerful male witches the world has ever known" Phoenix tells Piper.

"look, i know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom" Piper says to Phoebe before she says to Phoebe "so take that, Nancy Drew"

"we're the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the Charmed Ones," Phoebe says to Piper before she drives off.

"well, what do you plan to do to do today?" Phoebe asks Phoenix who sighs and replies "Sam and I have to do our school work" with a sad look before they both head inside where they see Sebastian and Sam coming downstairs. Phoenix says to them "hope you had a good sleep"

"it was very good too bad you weren't in bed with us," Sam says to Barry who blushes before Sebastian says "yeah, we really missed you the way you cuddle up to our bodies" Phoenix blushes even more as Phoebe chuckles at them.

* * *

Later that day after Phoebe had gone out, Phoenix, Sam and Sebastian are at the Halliwell Manor, alone, they are in the living room watching TV, they are watching Ru Paul's Drag Race, Phoenix is looking for the remote and he asks the other two "where's the damn remote?" they suddenly see something slide towards Phoenix, the three all stare in shock at what they had seen, Sebastian asks "what the hell is going on?"

"that was telekinesis," says Sam. Phoenix widens his eyes, he then says "the Book of Shadows"

"what about it?" asks Sebastian.

"grab it, please," says Phoenix. Sebastian grabs the Book of Shadows with the Quaternary Knot, he gives it to Phoenix who flips through it before he gets to a certain page, he reads it and says "The Book of Shadows says that the Power of Four will have the powers of their family lines, like I'm from the Warren Line so I'll get the power to move things with my mind, see the future and freeze time"

"what about my family line?" asks Sam.

"you should ask your parents, make sure that they tell the truth" replies Phoenix before he says "we'll need to talk to Noah as well, if I have telekinesis, who knows what kind of powers we all will end up with" Phoenix continues to read as Sam talks to his parents, Phoenix gasps and then says "The Book of Shadows says that each one of us four will get a starting elemental power, one of the four main elements"

"so, Fire, Water, Earth and Air?" asks Sebastian.

"yes, we'll end up gaining those elements over time as well as the other elemental powers" replies Phoenix, he shows Sebastian and Sam the page, the page tells of Melinda's vision and the Power of Four. They try to find out more, they find out that each of them will gain a teleportation power as well but that's all that they find, Sebastian asks the other two "do you think that this has anything to do with us going to the 1940s?"

"it might" replies Sam. Phoenix nods in agreement, the three start going through the book, as they do this Sam tells them that his family line are Witches and what three powers that the line creator had. Sebastian decides not to call his parents since he would rather find out in time about what powers he has, they do end up calling Noah in Juvie to tell him that they are in San Francisco and that when they return to Ohio that they will be coming to visit him.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is walking down the street, he is walking with Sam and Sebastian, exploring San Francisco the three are walking down the street when they see two little girls running down the street, towards the road, he suddenly gets a flash, he sees the two little girls running onto the road and getting hit by a bus. When his vision clears he sees a bus come up the street and the two little girls running towards the road with their mother running after them. Phoenix takes off running towards the little girls to stop them when he waves his hand and everything stops except him, Sam and Sebastian who all look around, they then quickly rush over to the little girls who unfreeze and run into the three teenage boys, Phoenix gets up and says to them "you should watch where you're running, you could have been hit by a bus" Just as he says this the bus from his vision drives past them causing the two little girls to widen their eyes.

The mother runs over to them, she thanks them for saving the girls, the boys just wave it off and tell her that what they did was the right thing before they leave.

* * *

The three return to the Halliwell Manor where they see Prue talking on the phone, she looks a little worried, when she gets off the phone she sees the three teenagers and she says "we have to go, Phoebe's been hit by a car"

"what?" asks the three in unison with shock.

"we have to go," says Prue and they all head to the hospital and they head to the Nurse's station where a man with black hair is standing. Prue goes up to the desk and says "hi, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell"

"one second, please," says the Nurse before she asks the man "what's your name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau, Homicide" replies the man before he says "Dr Gordon's expecting me" Prue turns to him and asks "Andy?" the man turns to see Prue and he says "Prue? I don't believe it" before he asks "how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" replies Prue.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm running into you" he replies before Prue says "just wait until you meet the boys with me" she motions to the three teenage boys, he looks at them to see Phoenix standing in front of the other two, Andy's mouth opens and Prue says "yeah, that's Phoenix, all grown up" Andy stands there shocked. Phoenix walks over and says to him "it's nice to meet you, Andy"

"yeah, you too, Phoenix" the two shake hands before he asks "who are your friends?" causing Prue to chuckle, getting a questioning look from Andy.

"they're my boyfriends, well, two of them, I have a third one but he couldn't join me here" Prue scoffs at this before Andy asks "why not?"

"he's in Juvie" replies Sam, he then introduces himself and Sebastian to Andy who then asks what their boyfriend had done before he realizes that it's not really his business, he asks Prue "why are you here anyway?"

"Yeah, we're just picking up Phoebe, she had some sort of an accident" replies Prue causing Andy to ask "is she going to be okay?"

"Oh, yeah, she'll be fine" replies Prue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I still need suggestions for Puck, Sebastian and Sam's powers but I do have one power and it's for Sam. The power of ..... Conjuration. The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. If you have any power suggestions please leave them in the comments section for me to see. I will tell you if I think that the power is too much or if I've already planned to use the power by inbox so that I won't give away spoilers.
> 
> I should also point out that this story will only have Phase 1 of the MCU, Glee season 2, Charmed Season 1 and Harry Potter year five. Yes Hogwarts will appear in this story but I have no idea when. I also have no idea what I'm going to do to Umbridge, should I kill her or transform her into something permanently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Prue then asks Andy "what are you doing here?"

"umm, murder investigation" replies Andy before the nurse says to Prue "your sister is still in X-ray, so it'll be another fifteen minutes" she then says to Andy "and Dr Gordan's office is to the left and down the hall, he's with a patient right now but you're free to wait"

"thank you," Andy says to the nurse.

"thank you," Prue says to the nurse before Andy says "well.." he pauses before he says "it's good seeing you, Prue and it's nice to meet you, Phoenix and your boyfriends too"

"yeah, you, too, Andy. Take care" replies Prue

"it's nice meeting you too" replies Phoenix before he shakes Andy's hand which the other two do as well and Andy is about to walk away when he says to them "you know, Phoebe's busy and Dr Gordan's busy, can I buy you both a bad cup of coffee while we all wait?"

"sure" replies Prue with a smirk before Phoenix says "yea, OK" all five of them walk away from the desk and Prue asks Andy "so you're an inspector now?"

"what can I say? In any other city, I'd be called a 'detective'" replies Andy.

Prue mmm's before she says "'inspector' is classier"

"I'm liking it better already," Andy says as he pays for a coffee from the coffee vendor.

"your dad must be so proud," Prue says.

"third generation, you bet he's happy" replies Andy before he asks Prue "how about you? you taking the world by storm ?"

"well, I'm living back at Gram's house and as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work" replies Prue before Phoenix asks "my birth father's an inspector? And he's the third generation?"

"yeah, you know if you ever want to become an officer," Andy says in a suggesting way, Phoenix shakes his head and says "I already have an idea on what I want to do once I leave school"

"whatever it is, I hope it makes you happy" says Andy to Phoenix who smiles, he knows that this may be a bit hard for him seeing his son and having not raised him, Andy asks about his parents before Prue tells him that Lily and James had been killed and that Phoenix was the only survivor of the attack before he was placed on a doorstep only to be found by his current mother.

Andy is shocked that someone had placed Phoenix on a doorstep in the middle of one of the coldest nights but he was glad that he was found and had been taken care of. Andy asks Phoenix about his interests and Phoenix replies "well, my mother, she had made sure that I knew as many languages as possible, how to defend myself and basically everything she knew before I was ten, I actually love speaking in different languages, I love Ballet and Gymnastics, I love taking Ballroom dancing, I'm actually quite good at the Tango, I play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano, I'm actually a part of the cheer-leading squad at McKinley High and I joined the Glee club which is known as the New Directions"

"Nude Erections?" asks Sebastian with a cheeky smirk causing Sam and Phoenix to chuckle.

"Okay, what else?" asks Andy ignoring the Nude Erection comment.

"Well, Sam's a part of the Football team with Noah, some of the team don't like me because I'm gay and they had tried to intimidate me on my first day but I ended up kicking their arses in the corridor, they all fear me now, if someone attacks someone under my protection then I will deal with it myself and the Jocks, all of them, know this except Finn who thinks that he still rules the school as Quarterback" says Phoenix causing Sam to scoff and he says "Finn's not the quarterback anymore, especially after my arm got fixed and I don't like that he basically tried to get us apart"

"if he tries it again, tell him, in front of everyone, that you will hang out with me because you're my boyfriend, not only will that guarantee your safety against the Jocks but will also make Finn look like a bad guy or trying to break us up, especially to Rachel who has two gay dads" Phoenix says to Sam who tells him that it's pretty sneaky and asks how he knows this, Phoenix just says "Constant Vigilance" before Prue says to Andy "I heard you moved to Portland"

"I'm back" replies Andy before he asks Prue "you still seeing Roger?"

"Who's Roger ?" asks Phoenix confused. Prue asks Andy "how did you know about him ?" before she says to Phoenix "Roger is my EX-fiance"

"I know people" Andy replies to Prue who asks him "you checked up on me?"

"I wouldn't call it that" replies Andy as he takes the coffees from the coffee vending machine to give to Prue who asks "what would you call it?"

"inquiring minds want to know" replies Andy.

"you checked up on me," Prue says.

"what can I say? I'm a detective" replies Andy before he laughs a bit. They then hear over the PA "Miss Halliwell, please meet your sister at the nurse's station" They say goodbye to Andy before they meet Phoebe at the nurse's station.

* * *

After that, they head out to a bar to grab a drink and Phoebe tells Prue about what had happened and she says stuff about being the charmed ones/chosen ones making Prue say "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane"

"are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" asks Phoebe.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me," says Prue before she says "all right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic-" before she is interrupted by Phoebe who asks "since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" before she says "even if you don't want to believe me, just once, can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers," Prue says to Phoebe before she asks "now where is the cream?" The cream jug suddenly moves to her and Phoebe says "that looks pretty special to me" before the cream empty's out of the jug and it appears in Prue's cup as she stares at it and it starts bubbling and Prue says to Phoebe "oh, my god so I can move things with my mind ?"

"with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now" replies Phoebe. Prue says "i don't believe it" before Phoebe says "this must mean that Piper can freeze time" before Phoenix says "I have all three of those powers" Sam and Sebastian nod in agreement before Phoenix says "earlier when I was a looking for the remote I had said 'where's the damn remote ?' and it slides right in front of me, then later on, while I was walking with Sam and Sebastian, I got a vision of two little girls getting hit by a bus, then when I ran over to stop the girls from running on the road, I froze time before I ran into the path of the girls who then unfroze"

"you have all three of Melinda's powers," says Phoebe with amazement, she turns to ask Sam and Sebastian if they've had any sign of having powers but the two shake their heads before the question is even asked. before Prue takes a shot of alcohol and Phoebe asks her "are you okay?"

"no, I'm not okay" replies Prue with slight anger before she says "you've turned me into a witch"

"you were born one, we all were" replies Phoebe.

"I doubt that I was born a witch," Sebastian says to Phoenix who just shrugs his shoulder before Phoebe says "and I think we better start learning to deal with that" Sam says to Phoebe "I actually think that this is cool" a huge smile on his face.

* * *

They leave the bar and Phoebe says to Prue "when I was looking through the book of shadows I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something from a Bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three woman battling different incarnations of evil"

"and when we were reading our Book of Shadows we saw the same thing except it was either three men or four men fighting evil," says Phoenix.

"evil fighting evil, that's a twist," Prue says

"actually, a witch can be good or evil," Phoebe tells Prue before Phoenix says "a good witch follows the Wiccan Rede: 'an it harm none, do what ye will', a bad witch or a warlock has but one goal-"

"-to kill good witches and obtain their powers, unfortunately, they look like regular people, they could be anyone, anywhere" Sam then says before Prue asks "and this has what to do with us?"

"in the first woodcarving of the women, they were in a slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock," says Phoebe before Phoenix says "we saw that same thing, some of the woodcarvings had three guys and in some, it had four"

"I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe, not anymore," Phoebe tells them before they walk to the chemist. They walk past two beautiful cats, one has a Triquetra pendant on her red collar while the other has a Quaternary Knot on her red collar, not noticing them at all. The two cats meow as they all walk past.

* * *

Phoenix, Sam, Prue, Sebastian and Phoebe are at the pharmacy where they are getting Phoebe's prescriptions before Prue asks the guy behind the counter "excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin ?"

"aisle three" replies the guy.

"thank you," says Prue before Phoebe says "chamomile tea works great for headaches"

"not for this one, it won't" replies Prue as she walks into aisle three.

"you know, I'm not afraid of our powers, I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right ?" Phoebe says to Prue who says "yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition, that's what normal people inherit"

"who wants to be normal when we can be special ?" asks Phoebe.

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be-" Prue replies before she yells out "you know, isn't this aisle three ?"

"well, we can't change what happened, we can't undo our destiny," Phoebe says while Phoenix talks to Sebastian and Sam. Prue asks Phoebe "do you see aspirin?"

"I see chamomile tea" replies Phoebe before Prue says to her loudly "look, i have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters, my son and his boyfriends are witches, and that we have unleashed powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil, evil that is going to come looking for us, so, excuse me Phoebe but I am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now"

"then move your headache out of your mind" replies Phoebe before suddenly a bottle of aspirin flies into Prue's hands and Phoebe says while pointing her finger at Prue "you move things when you're upset"

"this is ridiculous, I thought you landed on your arm, not your head," Prue says to Phoebe. The three teenage boys watch the conversation as it unfolds. Phoebe then asks "you don't believe me?"

"of course I don't believe you" replies Prue.

"Roger," Phoebe says in a song way and the rest of the aspirin flies off the shelf before Phoebe says "now, let's talk about dad and see what happens?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," says Phoenix before Prue says "he's dead, Phoebe"

"no, he's moved from New York but he is very much alive" Phoebe replies to Prue before Sebastian asks Phoenix "what kind of bad feeling?"

"let's watch and find out," says Sam before Prue says to Phoebe "he isn't to me, he died the day he left mom"

"what are you talking about? He's always been a button-pusher for you, you're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him and you're mad I came back" replies Phoebe before she says "dad, dad, dad, dad" before suddenly everything in aisle three flies off the shelves with a bang which scares the shit out of Sam, Phoenix and Sebastian. Phoebe asks Prue "feel better?"

"lots" replies Prue.

"the book of shadows said that our powers would grow," Phoebe tells Prue. Sam, Sebastian and Phoenix then tell the two that their Book of Shadows had said the same thing.

"grow to what?" Prue asks Phoebe before she cracks up laughing which Phoenix, Sam and Phoebe join in on as Sebastian smirks. They stare at the mess on the floor before they pay for the aspirin and leave, but not before buying several boxes of condoms for the teenage boys.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix, Phoebe, Sam, Sebastian and Prue are back at the Halliwell Manor. Prue is out of the room while the others listen to a voicemail that says "Prue, it's Roger, I've decided to let you come back to work, seriously, let's talk"

"is that guy for serious? he is letting mom come back to work when she had quit, he is an idiot" asks Phoenix with distaste before Sam says "I agree with Nix, that guy is an idiot"

"I agree too" replies Phoebe before Prue says as she walks in the room holding two cats "well, Piper is definitely not home, unless she turned into two cats"

"how'd the cats get in?" asks Phoebe as one of the cats climbs on Phoenix who smiles.

"I don't know, someone must have left a window open" replies Prue before she asks "did Piper leave a message?"

"she's probably out with Jeremy" replies Phoebe before she tells Prue "Roger called"

"Oh, I know," Prue says with distaste. Phoenix asks her "can I set my mother on him?" he then says "she'll scare him" Prue's reply is interrupted when, suddenly, Piper enters the house in a hurry and calls for Prue.

"in here" Phoebe yells before Piper slams the front door shut and locks it. Phoebe asks "Piper?"

"my god, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue asks Piper before Piper says "quick lock the doors! Check the windows! We don't have time" before she asks Phoebe "Phoebe in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-"

"Warlock?" asks Phoenix. Piper nods and Prue says "oh my god" while Sam and Sebastian widen their eyes, they had yet to discover their powers and were the most vulnerable of the teenagers even with their training.

* * *

They all check the windows and lock the doors while Phoenix and Phoebe check both books of shadows for a spell. Prue says after Piper checks the windows "I'm calling the cops"

"and tell them what? That we're witches? And that some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next" before Phoebe come downstairs and says "I've found the answer, it's our only hope, come on" They follow Phoebe upstairs before Prue says to Phoenix " go take Sam and Sebastian, and hide somewhere, we will do the spell and come and get you"

"we are not hiding" exclaims the three boys in unison. Piper tells her that they don't have time to argue so the teenage boys join the three women in the attic, The three teenagers sit to the side as they watch Prue, Piper and Phoebe set up the spell, after some time Prue says "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle"

"wait, I only count eight," says Piper. Phoebe holds up a birthday candle saying you forgot this one"

Sam thinks to himself 'we need a proper candle' as Piper asks "a birthday candle?" Sam thinks of one identical to the other and he suddenly feels something in his hands, he looks down to see a candle and Phoebe says "I guess Grams was a little low on Witch supplies" as she goes to light the candle.

"wait, use this one," says Sam showing her the candle, he then says, "I think I found one of my powers" Phoebe quickly takes the candle, anoints it with oils and spices before lighting it.

Prue then says "all right, next we need the poppet"

"got it" says Piper having grabbed the poppet and Prue says as Phoebe places the candle in the metal pot "I think we're set, we're ready to cast the spell" Piper says as she holds a clay doll "okay, first, I'll help make it stronger" and as she presses the thorns from a rose into the claw doll, she says

*" _Your love will wither_

_and depart from my life_

_and my heart,_

_Let me be Jeremy_

_And go Away Forever_ "*

Piper places the clay doll in the metal pot and says "okay, the spell is complete"

"let's hope it works," says Prue. After a moment the metal pot starts to smoke and sizzle, the clay doll with the rose stuck in it disappears and the inside of the metal pot explodes a little startling them all a bit.

* * *

They all start to clear up everything, Phoebe grabs the metal pot, she gets a flash and she yells "wait, it didn't work" Prue and Piper turn to her, Piper asks "what?" and Phoebe replies "the spell, it didn't work"

"how do you know?" asks Sebastian as he holds some candles.

"when I touched the pot, I had a flash, I saw Jeremy"

"you touched the pot and saw him?" asks Prue. Phoebe nods and says "yeah, he's on his way here" they all rush out of the room, Prue tells the boys to hide in their room, they actually obey this time. They wait in the room for Prue, Piper and Phoebe to get them. They suddenly hear Piper squeal and they hear a man say "hello, ladies"

Piper, Phoebe..." Prue says before she says "get out of here now" Piper and Phoebe run upstairs. Two minutes later they hear Prue run upstairs and into the attic. After some time the teenage boys exit the room to investigate what's going on, they head up to the attic where they see Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing together, Jeremy enters the attic cackling not noticing the three teenagers, Prue says to her sisters "come on, we'll face him together, remember the spirit board?"

"the inscription on the back," says Piper and they start to chant.

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy laughs, he sets a fire around them, Piper gasps at the fire, Jeremy cackles again. Sam wants to help but Phoenix holds him back and shakes his head.

"come on, we've got to stay together," Prue says to her sisters as Jeremy chuckles. The three link hands and they chant in unison

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy creates a whirlwind around the three and they chant.

*" _The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_ "*

The three women repeat the spell while Jeremy says "I'm not the only one! I'm one of millions, in places you can't imagine and in forms you would never believe, we are hell on this earth, you'll never be safe and you'll never be free..." until Jeremy's body suddenly explodes and Prue says "the power of three" Phoenix hugs his mother and his aunts before Sam says to them "now that's a spell I want to learn"

"yea" replies Piper and they all chuckle a bit.

* * *

The next morning Prue goes outside to grab the morning paper when Andy yells "good morning" from beside his car before he walks towards Prue who says "hey, this is a surprise" with a cup of coffee in his hands and he says "I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee, I just want to make it up to you"

"so you brought me a good cup of coffee ?" asks Prue.

"Oh, this? No, this is mine" before he takes off his sunglasses and says "I just wanted to ask you out to dinner unless of course, you're afraid"

"Afraid of what?" asks Prue.

"Oh, you know having a too good of a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame"

"good point, better not" replies Prue.

"okay" replies Andy before he asks "Friday night, 8:00?" Prue hesitates which he sees and says "you hesitated"

"yeah, but it's not what you think," says Prue before she says "it's just my life has gotten a bit complicated" before she asks "can I call you?"

"sure" replies Andy before he says "take care Prue and tell Phoenix I told him to take care too"

"bye, Andy and I will" replies Prue before Andy walks to his car just as Piper, Phoebe (holding one of the cats, the one with the Triquetra), Sebastian, Sam and Phoenix (holding the other cat) open the front door and walk out and Piper says "that was Andy"

"I told you I heard a man's voice," says Phoebe before Piper asks Prue "what did he want?"

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"and you said?" asks Piper.

"well, I started to say yes and then I stopped, I wondered if I could date, I mean, do witches date?" replies Prue.

"not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys," says Piper. Phoebe, Sebastian, Phoenix and Sam chuckles as the two cats meow. Andy looks at them and he sees the two cats as they meow before he gets in his car to drive away. Prue says to her sisters "you will not be laughing when this happens to you, believe me, everything will be different now"

"well, at least our lives won't be boring," says Phoebe.

"but they will never be the same," says Prue.

"and that's a bad thing?" asks Phoebe.

"no, but it could be a big problem" replies Prue as she steps towards her sisters, her son and her son's boyfriends.

"Prue's right, what are we going to do now?" Piper says while Sebastian agrees with Piper.

"what can't we do?" asks Phoebe.

"we're going to be careful, we're going to be wise and we're going to stick together" replies Prue.

"this should be interesting" Piper says before they all step in the house. Prue and Phoenix use their powers to close the front door before they walk further into the house.

* * *

Two days later Phoenix and Phoebe enter Quake, they walk through the crowd and head to where Piper is and she says when they get there "I'm gonna kill him"

"who?" asks Phoebe.

"Chef Moore, he of the phony accents hires me and then quits to open his own place? Thank you very much" replies Piper in an angry way.

"I don't see any customers complaining," Phoenix says to Piper.

"Hello, I am not a restaurateur, I am a chef, I have no idea what I am doing" replies Piper before she asks Phoebe "are you wearing my dress?" before a blonde woman comes over and Phoebe says "hey, Brittany, I love that tattoo" Brittany says "thanks" while she shows her angel tattoo on the back of her hand and Phoebe says "I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins?"

"in the states, yeah, I got it done in Tahiti" replies Brittany. Phoenix then says "my boyfriends and I got a tattoo" Phoenix lifts his shirt to show off the tattoo gaining a few leers from people.

"what is it?" asks Brittany.

"a Quaternary Knot" replies Sam as he approaches, he then wraps his arms around Phoenix to show everyone that Phoenix is his. Brittany asks Sam "what did you get?"

"we all have the same tattoo" replies Sam. Brittany nods before she checks her watch and says to Piper "keep the change, Piper, I gotta jam"

"OK, say hi to Max"

"Okay," says Brittany before she walks away. Phoebe looks at some guy and suddenly gets a vision, when she gets out of it Piper says "now back to my dress"

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" Phoebe asks Piper who looks at him before Phoebe says "just glance, don't be obvious" Piper, Phoenix and Sam glance at the guy before Piper says "I approve, who is he?" Phoenix and Sam both nod in agreement.

"his name is Alec, and he's about to come over and ask me if he could buy me a martini" replies Phoebe.

"How do you know?" asks Phoenix

"let's just say I solved the age-old problem of who approaches whom first, I had a little premonition" replies Phoebe.

"what?" asks Piper before she says "Phoebe, you're not supposed to use your powers, we agreed"

"no, you and Prue agreed, I abstained, besides, it's not like I can control it, it just- It popped in my head" Phoebe says to Piper who just looks at Phoenix for support and he raises his hands in surrender before he sees Sebastian and walks over to him and invites him back to the bar where Piper, Sam and Phoebe are. Piper then says to Phoebe once Phoenix and Sebastian are at the bar "that's the whole point, none of us can control our powers, that's what scares me, I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant"

"Shh, here he comes," Phoebe says to Piper as Sebastian wraps his arms around Phoenix and Sam, the guy that Phoebe saw in her premonition walks over to them and says to Phoebe "hi"

"Oh, hello" replies Phoebe with a smile.

"I was just sitting over there and was wondering if I could buy you a martini or something?" asks the guy. Phoebe turns to Piper and says "a martini, imagine that" in a low voice before she says to the guy "I would love one, it's Alec, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" asks Alec.

"wild guess, do you wanna grab a table?" replies Phoebe before she gets off her stool and Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is going to be pissed"

"news flash: stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles," Phoebe says to Piper making Sam, Sebastian and Phoenix crack up a bit before she walks away and Piper looks annoyed at Phoebe. The three boys decide to order some drinks for themselves, not alcoholic, of course.

* * *

The next morning Piper, Sam, Sebastian and Phoenix are watching something about the Salem witch trials while Piper does some baking, the three teenagers are helping her a bit. The man on the TV says "proving that they were the devil's disciples was no easy task for the court at the Salem witch trials but a remarkable event occurred, one of the accused, Mary Easty, ran for the church to profess her innocence, suddenly there was a clap of thunder and she was struck by a bolt of lightning, in the court's mind, God himself had spoken forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house, the witches were subsequently convicted of heresy and burned alive at the stake" Prue walks into the kitchen and says "morning" before she asks "what are you watching?"

"nothing, just a show" replies Piper before she turns off the TV.

"about witches?" asks Prue before she asks "are you worried that we're going to be burned at the stake?" Piper laughs it before she says "yeah, right, by the way, Andy called"

"when?" asks Prue.

"while you were in the shower" replies Piper.

"what did you tell him?" asks Prue.

"that you were in the shower" replies Piper before she asks "bad date?"

"no, no, not at all, it was great" replies Prue before she says "you know, dinner, movie, sex" The three teenage boys are drinking some juice at the time and when Prue says 'sex' they spit the juice out in shock, spraying it all over the table which they quickly rush to clean up before Piper says to Prue "excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze"

"it wasn't exactly our first date, Piper," says Prue.

"high school doesn't count, that was last decade, spill it," Piper says to Prue who goes quiet and walks away. Piper asks "oh, that bad, huh?" following her out of the kitchen. Sam, Sebastian and Phoenix follow them out.

"no, actually, that good, it was-, well we were amazing, but that's not the point, I told myself that things would be different, that we would take it slow, it just shouldn't have happened" Prue says not noticing Phoebe come downstairs and Phoebe asks "what shouldn't?"

"Prue slept with Andy" replies Piper.

"hello" exclaims Phoebe.

"thanks a lot, mouth," Prue says to Piper.

"wait, you were going to tell them and not me, family meeting," says Phoebe.

"speaking of last night, what time did you end up rolling in ?" Prue asks Phoebe.

"no, no, no, don't change the subject," Phoebe says to Prue who says "don't dodge the question" before Piper says "it must've been at least after 3"

"I must still be on New York time," says Phoebe.

"Actually, that would make it later," says Phoenix in a cheeky way.

"or maybe you and Alec-" Piper says to Phoebe.

"who's Alec?" asks Prue.

"some hottie she hit on in the restaurant" replies Piper.

"excuse me, revisionist history, he hit on me, remember the whole vision thing?"

"vision thing?" asks Prue before she says "please don't tell me you used your powers" Phoebe looks away before Prue looks at Piper who says "don't put me in the middle"

"I'm not, you were born in the middle, look, I thought we agreed" replies Prue.

"no, we didn't, you agreed, you laid down the law, there's a difference," Phoebe says to Prue.

Prue says to Phoebe "look, our powers are not toys, we have to be careful, they could get us killed"

"I actually agree with Prue," says Sebastian making everyone look at him before he says "if we are careless with these powers and then something could happen to us"

"like what?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't know, end up burnt at the stake, drowned or even hung" replies Sebastian, sounding hysterical.

Piper says to Phoebe "Prue and Sebastian are right, we don't want any more warlocks finding us or anyone finding out about our powers and trying to kill us"

"look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all, nobody died" says Phoebe before she says "besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can and FYI, nothing happened last night, at least nothing I'm ashamed of" before she starts to walk away when Prue says "there's another reason we have to be careful, Andy thinks somebody's abducting women in our area"

"abducting women, what do you mean ?" asks Phoebe.

"it means that warlocks aren't the only evil that we have to look out for" replies Prue before she says "and FYI, I'm not ashamed of anything" Phoebe smirks and they all walk away.

* * *

A little while later Sam and Piper are in Piper's car in front of the church as the bells chime and Piper stares at the church doors. Suddenly they hear someone knocking on the side of the car making Piper just and it turns out to be Pastor Williams. Piper says "Pastor Williams, oh, you scared me"

"I'm sorry" replies Pastor Williams before Sam introduces himself and Pastor Williams asks Piper "Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from your restaurant?" before he says "I thought you weren't coming till this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I am, I mean, I'm coming back later with everything" replies Piper

"great, so, what are you two doing here now?" asks Pastor Williams.

"nothing, really, just thinking" replies Piper.

"about?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Mary Easty" replies Piper.

"who?" asks Pastor Williams in a confused way.

"it's just a stupid documentary I saw," Piper says before she asks "by the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being-" she then makes a sound that sounds like thunder.

"evil being, you mean, like, what, vampires ?" asks Pastor Williams with a smile. Piper laughs before she says "Vampires, no, I was thinking more along the lines of witches"

"witches, huh?" asks Pastor Williams and Piper nods before he says "let me put it to you this way, I sure wouldn't want to risk it"

"Hmm," says Piper before Pastor Williams says "I gotta go, I'll see you later ?"

"yeah, right, absolutely" replies Piper while Sam just sits there in silence. Pastor Williams walks away as Piper breathes a sigh of relief. She watches Pastor Williams enter the church and close the door before she unbuckles her seat belt, hops out of the car and walks towards the church door and is about to grab the handle when she hears a clap of thunder, she jumps, turns away from the doors and runs back to the car as the church bells chime again.

* * *

Later that day Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian, Piper and Phoebe are at the church delivering the unused food from Quake. All five of them get out of the van and as they do that Phoebe says "you would think that after last night Prue would be a lot mellower, I mean, how long had it been? six months ? and she's worse"

Piper says "it's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date, I mean, everything's changed since we've become-" as Phoebe hands a woman some food. the woman says "great, thank you" before Piper looks at the woman as she says "you know"

"come on, you never had sex on the first date?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"no, have you?" asks Piper before she says "don't answer that"

"well, it's not a regular thing, of course, now that I'm a witch I can see if it's going to be good or not before it actually-" she sees an old man next to her who she hands some food to and says "hi" to with a smile. Piper then asks "what's the matter with you, are you out of your mind ?"

"come on, it's not like he took me seriously" replies Phoebe.

"you don't know that, he could've," Piper says to Phoebe before she says "I just think we need to be extra careful, in bed and out"

"Okay, well, there's careful and then there paranoid," says Phoebe before she asks Piper "do you wanna talk about it?"

"talk about what?" asks Piper before Pastor Williams walks to the van and says to Phoebe "hey, Phoebe, I didn't know that you were back in town"

"hey" replies Phoebe before she hugs Pastor Williams who asks "take a bite out of the big apple, did you?"

"Oh, I ate the worm" replies Phoebe before she chuckles a bit and says "I'm going to get some gum, you guys want something?"

"no, thanks" replies Pastor Williams

"good to see you," Phoebe says to the Pastor.

"you too" replies Pastor Williams

"I'll go with you," Phoenix says to Phoebe.

"so will I," says Sam before the three walk away from the van before Pastor Williams moves towards Piper who is looking at the list when she says "okay, here's the deal, got this friend, has a little problem, could be bad, not sure what to tell her"

"you wanna go inside?" asks Pastor Williams.

"no" replies Piper quickly before she says "I mean, I've gotta get going"

"so, what's her problem?" asks Pastor Williams.

"well, she kind of, sort of thinks she might be a witch" replies Piper.

"witches again, huh?" asks the Pastor.

"it's not a good thing, is it?" asks Piper.

"certainly not a question I get every day" replies Pastor Williams before he asks as Piper, Sebastian and the pastor walk a bit "how well do you remember your Sunday school lessons ?"

"I didn't go" replies Sebastian shaking his head while Piper remains silent and Pastor Williams says "Exodus 22:18: Thou shall not suffer a witch to live"

"meaning?" asks Piper.

"if you go by the old school, put her to death, she's evil" replies Pastor Williams making Piper turn away from the Pastor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lottery stand, Phoebe picks a magazine before she picks up some bubblegum and places it in front of the cashier who says "$3.52". Phoenix and Sam are looking at the magazine rack to pick what one they want which they decide to buy. An elderly couple are there and the man asks his wife "should we use the grandchildren's birthdays ?" before he spots Phoebe and says "it's a twelve million jackpot, who knows, I mean, today may be our lucky day"

"maybe," says Phoebe before the man says "if not, we're gonna lose the house" Phoebe grabs one of the tickets and get a vision. Once she goes out of the vision she says "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty" before she says "those are the winning numbers"

"yeah, yeah, right lady, you want this stuff or not?" says the cashier guy who Phoebe ignores and says to the elderly couple "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty, trust me mister, today is your lucky day" The man changes the numbers on his ticket before putting in the ones that Phoebe had told him. Phoebe, Phoenix and Sam decide to get a lottery ticket each. They head back to the van and they drive away from the church.

* * *

The next day Sam and Piper are back at the church. Piper gets out the car and walks to the church doors, she grabs the handle and opens the door before she steps a foot in. She then walks into the church and backs out before she yells out "I'm good" with a giant smile making Sam chuckle in the car knowing that she was good anyway. Piper is walking back to the car when she sees an old woman walking past the church, Piper walks over to her and she sees the woman's hand, on the hand is an angel making her remember something before she asks "Brittany?"

"you know me? Is that my name?" asks the old woman. Piper looks at the old woman before Sam gets out of the car and Piper tells him who she thinks the old woman is.

* * *

Down at Bucklands Auction House, Phoenix and Prue are there meeting with Rex who Prue introduces Phoenix to before Rex says to Prue "Prue, thank you for coming back"

"Well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it" replies Prue.

"I told you I was interested, and I am" Rex says to her before he says "but first of all, I'd like to test your expertise, if you don't mind, let's see how good you really are, careful watch your step" as he leads Prue and Phoenix to where a woman with curly blonde hair is and Rex says when they are next to the woman "this is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists" before he says to Hannah "this is Prue Halliwell and her young friend Phoenix"

"hi, nice to meet you both" Prue says to Hannah before Rex says to Prue "please, tell us about this piece" Prue takes a look at the painting which Phoenix had already identified. Prue says "well, Madonna of the meadow, Giovanni Bellini, 16th century, fabulous piece, worth $3, 4 million easily if it wasn't a copy"

"what makes you think it's a copy?" asks Hannah with a small chuckle.

"too well preserved, no yellowing" replies Prue before she says "besides, the frame support is in pine" and is about to finish her sentence when Phoenix says "Italian painters used poplar back then" Prue looks at Phoenix before she says "and Italian painters used poplar back then" before she asks Phoenix "how do you know about that?"

"my adoptive mother" replies Phoenix and Hannah says to Prue "your boy-toy is smart"

"he's not my boy-toy, he's my son" Prue says to Hannah with a smile, Hannah looks shocked, before they move to the next piece and Prue says "Degas, actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself" Hannah 'accidentally' bumps into a ladder which has a bucket of paint on it which falls. Prue subconsciously uses her telekinesis to make sure the paint doesn't fall on her and the paint splashes onto Hannah's shoes which she shakes a bit to get it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> I still need suggestions for Puck, Sebastian and Sam's powers but I do have one power and it's for Sam. The power of ... Conjuration. The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. If you have any power suggestions please leave them in the comments section for me to see. I will tell you if I think that the power is too much or if I've already planned to use the power by inbox so that I won't give away spoilers.
> 
> I should also point out that this story will only have Phase 1 of the MCU, Glee season 2, Charmed Season 1 and Harry Potter year five. Yes Hogwarts will appear in this story but I have no idea when. I also have no idea what I'm going to do to Umbridge, should I kill her or transform her into something permanently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rex asks Prue "you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay" replies Prue.

"you sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened" says Rex. Phoenix doesn't believe it but he keeps his mouth shut.

"no, it's okay" replies Prue.

"well, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job," Rex says to Prue.

"are you serious?" asks Prue.

"can you start on Monday?" asks Rex.

"Yeah, absolutely" replies Prue with a smile.

"terrific, it's done, then, yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in, in the meantime. welcome aboard" Rex says to Prue while shaking her hand which she let go of. Phoenix shakes Rex's hand and Prue and Phoenix leave Rex and Hannah and walk to the elevator not hearing the conversation between Rex and Hannah.

* * *

Prue and Phoenix enter the Halliwell manor and Prue calls out "Piper? Phoebe? Sebastian? Sam? Guess what"

"what?" asks an old woman standing in the manor before Piper says "Prue, thank god, you're home" as she comes over to them

Yeah, who...?" asks Prue.

"here you go Brittany, why don't you go sit down at the table, okay?" Piper says to the old woman before giving the old woman a bowl and she says as the woman walks to the table "there you go"

"sorry, Brittany?" asks Prue.

"you're not going to believe this, I'm not sure I do, I think- No, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds"

"yeah, right, Piper, and I'm Rosie O'Donnell" replies Prue with sarcasm.

"no, I mean it, Brittany has a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?" says Piper. Prue looks at the woman's tattoo before she says "that can't be"

"that's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions, only things that Brittany would know, she may be senile, but it was enough to convince me" Piper says to Prue before Phoenix says "let's check both Books of Shadows then, I'm sure we'll find out what's going on"

* * *

They talk to Brittany for a while before Piper remembers something which she says and they all head to the attic and they go to where the books are and Prue asks Piper "Piper, what are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, I saw something in the book of shadows," says Piper, before they get to a page and Piper, says "okay, look, see, 'Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young'"

"'by invoking a black-magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth'" Prue says as she reads the page. The boys read the same page from their Book of Shadows.

"that sucks," says Phoenix.

"we need to stop him," says Sam.

"agreed," says Sebastian before Piper says "it's gotta be what happened to Brittany"

"yeah, but there must be some incantation to reverse it somehow," Prue says to Piper who says "there is" turning over two pages and Barry says "The Hand Of Fatima, it says that the prophet Muhammad invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from"

"Yeah, well, the problem is, we don't know who Javna really is, let alone where he is," Prue says to them and they read the page for a bit before they hear some glass smash and Piper yells out "Brittany?" Before they all run downstairs into the kitchen where they see Brittany laying on the floor and Piper says when she sees Brittany "oh, my god, what happened?"

"Brittany, are you alright?" Prue asks Brittany before Piper says "I'll call 911"

"and tell them what, that she's dying of old age at twenty-five?" asks Prue. Piper picks up a napkin with some writing on it and Prue asks "what is it?"

"It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant with Stefan's address on it" replies Piper. Brittany gasps and says "Javna" before Piper says to Prue "Prue, that's where Phoebe went"

"let's go there, and when we get there, we used both sets of three to get rid of Javna," says Phoenix.

"like both groups of three say the incantation at the same time to invoke the Hand Of Fatima?" asks Sam.

"yeah" replies Phoenix with a nod.

"let's do it," says Prue before they all head to where Phoebe and Javna are. They arrive at the address. They go to the van and Prue asks "do you see anything?"

"no" replies Piper before she says "Prue"

"Look, we'll find her," says Prue

"Maybe we should call the police" suggests Piper

"no, if Javna has her, only we can stop him," Prue says to Piper

"but we need Phoebe to do it, the incantation only work with the three of us," says Piper before Barry says "maybe Sam, Sebastian and I can do this one"

"are you sure?" asks Prue.

"yea, Javna will be our first vanquish," says Phoenix with determination before they hear Phoebe scream. Prue and Barry use their telekinesis to open the locked door just as Javna uses his power on Phoebe. Sam conjures and throws a piece of metal at Javna which hits him in the head making Javna stop using his power and he turns to them before he tries using his power on Prue as Piper unties Phoebe. Prue grabs the hand mirror on a table before she says "Now Phoenix"

Phoenix, Sam and Sebastian chant in unison

*" _Evil eyes, look unto thee_

_May they soon extinguished be,_

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_ "*

Javna says to the three boys "you can't stop me, I will live forever" The hand of Fatima appears of Phoenix's hand before the boys chant.

*" _Evil eyes, look unto thee_

_May they soon extinguished be,_

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_ "*

Javna yells out no, no before moaning a little and turning to ash which blows away in some unseen wind. Phoenix says after Javna is gone "that was awesome"

"yea, it was," says Sam, smiling and Phoebe says "very cool" as they hear police sirens coming closer to them.

* * *

The next day they are all in Quake where they see one of Javna's victims who Phoebe talks to before she joins them at the bar and Piper asks Phoebe "do you know that girl ?"

"I almost was that girl, she was one of Stefan's victims, obviously doesn't remember" replies Phoebe.

"lucky her," says Prue.

"no, lucky me, I learned my lesson, I've got to be more careful," says Phoebe before Prue asks "excuse me, did I just hear right? did she actually admit to doing something wrong ?"

"that's what I heard" replies Piper.

"frame it, it won't happen again," says Phoebe

"at least we helped those people, I mean, it's nice to know that our powers really are good," says Piper

"Yeah, good for everything but our love lives, unfortunately, although I must admit, they do come in handy once in a while," says Prue

"Uh-huh, hypocrite," says Phoebe, as the lotto draw comes on TV and Phoebe, says "the winning numbers, I won, well, I did," she says "well I did" after Prue and Piper had given her a look.

"we all did," says Phoenix before the numbers on their tickets all disappear.

Piper grabs Phoebe's ticket and Prue says "see, I told you, you can't intentionally use the powers for your own personal gain, remember ?"

"it's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress" says Phoebe before she says "oh, well, at least the old couple didn't lose their house" before Piper says "a toast, to the power of three" lifting up her glass before she says "whether we like it or not" They all clink their glasses before they all drink.

* * *

One day later Phoenix, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Sam and Sebastian are at this new bar, it karaoke night that night so Phoenix, Sam and Sebastian all sign-up together. Phoenix says to his boyfriends "my aunts are going to be shocked"

"why?" asks Sam.

"they don't know that I can sing, mom knows, of course, but not Piper or Phoebe" replies Phoenix, a sly grin on his face. The boys wait till it's their turn, Phoebe and Piper are surprised that Phoenix was going to sing alongside Sam and Sebastian while Prue isn't surprised. Phoenix, Sam and Sebastian get on stage and they choose the song they are going to sing. They choose toxic and they know what parts they are going to sing too.

The song starts and the three sing.

**Sam, Phoenix, and Sebastian:**

_Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-ah_

**Phoenix:**

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

**Sam:**

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

**Phoenix, Sam and Sebastian:**

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

**Phoenix, Sam and Sebastian:**

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

**Phoenix, Sam and Sebastian:**

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

**Sebastian:**

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly_

_It's taking over me_

**Sam and Phoenix:**

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now_

**Phoenix, Sam and Sebastian:**

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

**Phoenix, Sam and Sebastian:**

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

**Sam** _**(Phoenix and Sebastian)** _ **:**

_Don't you know that you're toxic_ _**(Ah-ah-ah-ah)** _

**Phoenix, Sam and Sebastian:**

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

**Sam and Phoenix** _**(and Sebastian)** _ **:**

_With a taste of your lips_

_**(I'm on a ride)** _

_You're toxic_ _**(I'm slipping under)** _

_With a taste of a poison paradise_ _**(Sebastian: Ooooh)** _

_I'm addicted to_ _**(you)** _

_Don't you_ _**(know that you're toxic)** _

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a_ _**(ride)** _

_You're toxic_ _**(I'm slipping under)** _

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_**(I'm addicted to you)** _

_Don't you_ _**(know that you're toxic)** _

**Sam and Phoenix** _**(Sebastian)** _ **:**

_Intoxicate me now_ _**(ooh)** _

_With your lovin' now_ _**(ooh)** _

_I think I'm ready now_

**Phoenix:** _**(Sebastian)** _

_I think I'm ready now_ _**(ooh)** _

**Phoenix and Sam** _**(Sebastian)** _ **:**

_Intoxicate me now_ _**(ooh)** _

_With your loving now_ _**(ooh)** _

_I think I'm ready now_

**Sebastian, Phoenix and Sam:**

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

After they had finished the song, everyone including Prue, Piper and Phoebe all stand up and applaud their performance given how sexy the performance was, some of the men are sporting some erections. One of the many guys approaches them, he says to them when they get off the stage "that was amazing" the guy has light brown hair with blue eyes, he's quite handsome, Phoenix says to him "thanks, we enjoyed singing"

"it was better than when the New Directions sang it with Mr Schue," says Sam.

"Yeah, I ended up with my ass being grabbed," says Phoenix. The guys asks "by who? And what did you do?"

"I punched him, it was one of the students at the school we go to" replies Phoenix before he asks "what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Nate, Nate Parks" before he asks "what are your names?"

"Sam Evans"

"Sebastian Smythe"

"Phoenix Halliwell" Prue walks up to introduce herself but the three teenagers walk away with Nate, all talking. Phoebe walks up to Prue and says to her "looks like Phoenix is about to get another boyfriend" Prue grumbles a bit, especially about Nate's possible age.

* * *

A few days later, Phoenix and Sam are back in Lima with Nate and Sebastian, who had both decided to join them in Lima, which they both start to regret after a minute. Not that Sam or Phoenix can blame them but they knew that if they needed the Power of Three that it would be safe to have him there and that Prue would feel easier with Nate living with Phoenix, they had of course asked Sebastian's father who was more than happy to allow it as he didn't want Sebastian to be unhappy and he's seen that Sebastian was happy with Sam and Phoenix but he gave them a safe sex talk just like Prue, Piper and Phoebe did and he had bought them yet another box of condoms for them to use.

The first thing they all do when return to Lima is visit Puck in Juvie who tells them about the weird stuff that had happened to him since they had last spoken to each other. Sam and Phoenix fill Noah in one everything that had happened including Nate who Noah meets and likes, he tells them that he can't wait until he gets out.

* * *

Phoenix and Sam are in the choir room for Glee Club, they are cuddling up to each in their seats, Sam and Phoenix listen to the multiple conversations happening, Mr Schue walks in and says "great news, guys, I've had a little inspiration" he then says "this week's musical lesson, isn't really a lesson, it's a musical"

"please be  _Evita_ , please be _Evita_ " mutters Rachel, praying a bit.

" _Rocky Horror_ " Mr Schue says causing Phoenix to mutter "you have got to be kidding me" Sam gives Phoenix a questioning look as the others all react differently, one says "Nice!"

"I've never seen it," says Finn.

"Mr Schue?" asks Rachel.

"yeah?" Mr Schue asks Rachel.

"while I admire your choice of the groundbreaking 70s musical aren't you worried that the adult themes might be a point of controversy?" asks Rachel.

"seriously, a school in Texas couldn't even do  _Rent,_ " says Kurt causing Phoenix to say to him "oh, I've seen that" he then adds "yeah, we may have some problems"

"it caused an outrage and they had to cancel the show" Kurt finishes.

"isn't that the whole point of the arts- pushing boundaries, doing things people say you can't do, for the sake of self-expression?" asks Mr Schue. Phoenix rolls his eyes before Mr Schue says "I got it all figured out, I cut out some of the more risque sections and I'm sending home permission slips to all of your parents to make sure they're okay with it and we are going to charge admission, and use the proceeds to help pay for transportation to nationals in New York" Mr Schue tells them all.

"now I really wish we had won that lottery" mutters Sam to Phoenix who mutters back "we did win, we just used magic to do it and we can't do that" Everyone is gasping about New York except Phoenix who's been there already. Mr Schue says to everyone "okay, let's talk about casting"

"Oh, Finn and I will play Brad and Janet," says Rachel raising her hand.

"Oh," says Mr Schue, he goes to write this on the whiteboard.

"and I'll be playing the guy in the wheelchair"

"Doctor Scott," Phoenix tells Artie who turns to him and nods.

"that's what I was thinking," Mr Schue tells Artie before he says "and I thought Kurt could play the role of Frank-N-Furter" looking at Kurt who replies "no, there is no way I'm playing a transvestite in high heel and fishnets, and wearing lipstick"

"why? Cause the look was last season?" asks Santana.

"I'll do it," says Phoenix making everyone turn to him before he says "my adoptive mom, my aunt Maria, my uncle Phil, my grandpa Nick and surrogate dad might kill me but I'll do it"

"why would they all kill you?" asks Rachel.

"the outfits Frank-N-Furter wears, not to mention everything else, when I was watching it once, my surrogate dad had turned off the TV while I was watching it, he didn't like the show, later on when I asked about watching the show, I asked in front of those people I mentioned, you want to know the answer they all had said?"

"they said no?" asks Rachel in outrage.

"in unison, the only reason I've actually seen it was because I watched it in San Francisco with my Aunt Phoebe while everyone else slept" replies Phoenix before he says to Mr Schue "I'll play Frank-N-Furter, I'll ask my birth mother for permission"

"won't that cause any problems with your adoptive mother?" asks Mr Schue, Phoenix shakes his head and says "no, she's away on a job and when I had last talked to her she had told my birth mother that she had permission to sign anything that she wanted to give me permission to do things, she never mentioned anything about  _Rocky Horror_ "

"great, I have no problem with you having the role," Mr Schue tells Phoenix before he says "now, we're a little short on female roles so we're going to double up on Columbias and Magentas"

"it's standard practice on Broadway, it'll preserve your voices," says Rachel, she says the last bit as she faces Mercedes who says to Rachel "I'd like to preserve you in a jar (the glee club start chuckling) in my basement"

"you know a lot about Broadway," Phoenix says to Rachel.

"it always has been a passion of mine," Rachel tells Phoenix who says "mmm, I can't wait to see what you'll be mounting next" getting a laughs from the entire Glee Club except for Finn who didn't understand while Rachel just gives Phoenix a dirty look.

"Sam, I'd like you to play the creature," Mr Schue says to Sam who asks " _From the Black Lagoon_?"

"Rocky, he's like the Frankenstein character, but Blonde and very sexy," says Phoenix before he says to Sam "you'll kill the part, he's gorgeous, just like you"

"better start working on those abs" says Santana causing Phoenix to turn to her and say "he doesn't need to work on them, they're amazing, I've had close encounters with them" Phoenix gives her a vicious smile before Sam says "you could cut glass with these babies, I have no problem showing off my body"

"Okay, looks like we got ourselves a show," says Mr Schue and everyone cheers.

* * *

The next day as Rachel and Finn sing 'damn it Janet' Coach Sylvester enters the room, she faces Mr Schue over and the rest of the glee club has to suffer through the performance.

* * *

Later that day Sam and Phoenix are in the locker, using the Gym equipment, Sam is telling Finn about his diet, which actually had been toned down since Peggy had smacked some sense into him, Sam tells Finn everything he does for the body he has before Phoenix tells Finn what he does, not mentioning the Ballet or Gymnastics. Finn asks Sam "that's all you eat?"

"trust me, it was worse before a certain woman knocked some sense into him," says Phoenix.

"ain't no carpool lane to sexy," says Sam having Artie say "damn straight" Finn turns to Phoenix and asks "how are you so flexible?"

"I did Gymnastics when I was younger, I had a weird diet too but it changed over the years and now, because of my high metabolism, I can eat anything and not gain a single pound, which is actually quite fun" Phoenix tells Finn who nods before he says to Sam as he walks away "I don't know man, I never used to think about this stuff, I mean, we're guys, when did start to matter?"

"it always matters," says Phoenix, he then says "my surrogate dad has always told me that exercise matters but not to overdo it especially when you're dieting"

"but doesn't it get exhausting thinking about what you eat, working like are madman" Finn asks before Sam says "Nah, if I miss a workout or eat a hot-dog, I hate myself for a few days but the fact is, if I wanna be cool, if I want to keep my boyfriend for good, I gotta look the part" as he uses the weights, he then says to Finn "if you get up on that stage looking like the Pillsbury Dough-boy no way you're staying popular" Sam is about to get up before Phoenix says "you already have me, Samuel Dwight Evans" giving Sam a look before Phoenix asks Sam "do I need to contact Peggy to knock some sense back into you?" looking very serious. Sam widen his eyes, he shakes his head and says "no, no, you don't need to contact her, I know that I already have you, no need to contact her, she'll hit me again"

"damn right she would," says Phoenix causing some confusion in Artie and Finn. Artie asks "whose Peggy?"

"she's a friend of ours, she isn't someone that you want to mess with, she'll punch you out for any rude comments that you make, trust me" replies Sam, his eyes wide in fear.

* * *

Later that day they still don't have an Ed for the show since Mike wasn't allowed to be in the show, Miss Pillsbury suggests her boyfriend, Carl. Mr Schue says to him "I don't understand" when Carl tells him.

"you guys have a hole to fill, and I'm just trying to help fill it" replies Carl.

"wanky" comments Santana and Phoenix in unison.

"Santana, Phoenix" scolds Miss Pillsbury turning a bit.

"well, you know, I can't just give you a role, you'd have to try-out" Which Carl does, he sings 'Hot Patooti' which everyone dances to.

* * *

Sometime, the next day the Glee Club are doing their first dress rehearsal, Mr Schue tells them all to get into their places, Finn suddenly asks "uh, Mr Schue?" before he says "uh, I know I'm supposed to be in my underwear for this scene and I'm totally down with that, I thought maybe I would save it for the opening, if that's okay" Mr Schue gives the OK. Sam then asks "also, uh, Miss Pillsbury, is there a way I could wear, like, some gold board shorts, or something, these are really short, and I'm afraid I'm going to show off some 'nut-age' especially because of what Phoenix is going to be wearing"

"well-" she starts to say before Mr Schue says "we'll take a note, we can't stop, guys, it's a dress rehearsal, come on, keep going" he then says "and... action"

"Oh, Brad, let's get out of here, I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm just plain scared," says Rachel as Janet.

"I'm here, there's nothing to worry about," says Finn playing Brad. Rachel turns around, screams and fakes fainting before Phoenix steps out of the elevator and sings 'Sweet Transvestite' wearing an outfit that looks like the original outfit that Tim Curry had worn.

He doesn't notice Nate walking into the auditorium and he watches the performance. Suddenly a motorcycle crashes through one of the walls, it's the dentist boyfriend of Miss Pillsbury who says "now that's an entrance"

"Mr director, I take that wall out right?" he asks, Phoenix walks up beside Sam with a look of disapproval on his face.

"you're two acts early, Carl" Mr Schue tells Carl before he says "you're supposed to bust in during the dinner party scene"

"Oh, well, actually, I was sort of feeling my entrance in this scene" says Carl, not seeming to care which seems to be enough for Nate who says loudly "and you could have hit one of the students" everyone turns to see him walking down the stairs, Mr Schue asks who he is causing Nate to turn to him and say "you don't talk right now, I'm talking" he then says to Phoenix "nice outfit, Nix, I'm sure your birth mother would love to know that her son is dressed up in really revealing clothing along with Sam" he turns to Sam and says "hey, Sam" Sam just waves one of his hands as the other covers himself and the erection that had formed in his shorts. Kurt's eyes widen a bit as he sees a bit of the outline and he quickly turns around.

"he's hot," says Santana.

"thank you, but I'm not interested" Nate tells her before he says "I'll be taking Phoenix and Sam home, I'm pretty sure that Goose has swallowed a few things" he gives Phoenix a look that causes Phoenix to widen his eyes and he says to Mr Schue "I gotta go and deal with Goose, I'll be back tomorrow" Sam joins him. Nate tells them that they may need to change their clothes first. One of the Glee Club members asks the silent room "whose Goose?"

* * *

The next day Sam is cut from the role of Rocky which plays hard on his self-esteem a lot but he fights through it with Phoenix's help along with Nate and Sebastian, not to mention Piper, Phoebe and Prue. Prue having recently seen  _Rocky Horror_  tells Phoenix that he can't play Frank-N-Furter in the musical which Phoenix tells Mr Schue who replaces him with Mercedes.

Which Phoenix is actually thankful for when he finds out that Mr Schue is playing the role of Rocky. Phoenix shudders at the thought of Mr Schue is gold shorts.

* * *

A few days later they find out that the show is cancelled, Mr Schue then says "I want to apologize for putting you guys through this, particularly Sam, Finn and Phoenix"

"it's cool, Mr Schue, I'm sure the teasing will die down by the time my 10th reunion rolls around," says Finn.

"Phoenix and I got asked to be June in the Men of McKinley High calendar, and Phoenix has also been told that he tells Prue everything that goes on so that she's prepared"

"I'm happy for you both" Mr Schue tells them before he makes a speech about  _Rocky Horror_ being a show for the misfits in society and that that's what the Glee Club is, a place for the Misfits before they perform the song 'Time Warp' all wearing their costumes.

* * *

Three days later Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian and Nate are at the Juvie to pick Noah up and take him to Phoenix's place since that's basically where Sam is living as he's always there and since Sebastian actually lives there, doing his schoolwork at home for the year before heading to school. The school day goes pretty well, he had, of course, put the fear of god into the Jocks before heading to class, the day is even better as Karosky hasn't messed with Kurt since Phoenix had joined Glee Club, he had made it known that if he did that he would reveal the reason why to the entire school. In fact, Karofsky has actually secretly been sending Kurt gifts as a way to court him and say that he's sorry for everything.

Not that Kurt knows this, but he's quite happy that he's not being picked on by Karofsky but he's still getting bullied by the other Jocks which is starting to get to him.

* * *

The next day the Glee Club is in the Choir Room, as Kurt walks in with Tina, looking a bit sullen, Mr Schue says "all right, guys, let's get down to business" Kurt and Tina sit down as Mr Schue says "first, let's welcome back, Noah Puckerman" everyone claps, as he raises his hands a bit, he then pretends to go punch Artie so Phoenix rolls his eyes and smacks him lightly around the head getting a few looks from everyone before Mr Schue says to him "Puck, I hope that your time in Juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong"

"are you kidding me?" asks Noah, he then says "I ruled that place, all I did was crack skulls and lift weights" Phoenix and Sam can see that it's an act, they watch Artie who doesn't believe the act either, Quinn then says "wow, what a catch, can't believe anyone ever let you go"

"and now, drum-roll, Finn" Finn drums his book before Mr Schue says holding up a letter "because I have in my hand our competition for sectionals next month" Everyone cheers, he then says "first, the a Capella choir from the all-boys private school in Westerville the Dalton Academy Warblers"

"all right," says one of them.

"Yeah!" says another before Santana says "okay, hold up, like a million awesome gay jokes just popped in my head" causing Kurt to glare at her, Sam and Noah to roll their eyes and Phoenix to growl, they suddenly feel a little shaking in the room but they ignore it as Mr Schue says "and the other team to beat, the hipsters, a first-year club from the Warren Township continuing their education program" he then says "now, they are a Glee Club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school G.E.D.'s"

"is that legal?" asks Rachel.

"how are we supposed to compete against adorable old people?" asks Mercedes.

"are you kidding me? Brittle bones, give one of those old ladies a good-luck pat on the rear, it'll shatter her pelvis" replies Noah gaining a smack from Phoenix.

"moving on, since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second-annual boys versus girls tournament" Everyone cheers at this except Noah and Phoenix, Mr Schue then says "so, split up into two groups and figure out what song you're going to sing"

"Okay, I have mashup ideas in my emergency mashup list," says Rachel as everyone moves into their groups, Sam and Phoenix sit next to each other behind Noah. Mr Schue says with his back to the group "Kurt, gonna say it again, boys' team" Kurt gives Mr Schue a look and walks over to the boys, Phoenix waves him over to sit next to him, Kurt smiles in thanks, this is a clear warning to the boys that Kurt has Phoenix on his side, and with Phoenix comes Sam and unknown to them, both Sebastian and Noah, and of course Goose who will swallow them whole. Everyone discusses their ideas while Kurt, Phoenix and Sam sit in silence.

* * *

After Glee Noah decides to take Artie under his wing, he tells Artie this after Glee while Sam and Phoenix are in the showers having sex with Sebastian.

* * *

Two days later Phoenix finds out that Kurt had decided to be the one to check out Dalton Academy, Phoenix asks Kurt about it and Kurt admits that he's thinking of transferring to Dalton, he asks Phoenix not to say anything but Phoenix tells him that he doesn't keep secrets from his boyfriends, deliberately saying 'boyfriends' much to Kurt's shock before Phoenix tells him that he'll join Kurt at Dalton. He tells Kurt that he'll take him there after he grabs Goose, making Kurt say "I'm going to meet the infamous Goose"

"yeah, here's hoping she likes you," says Phoenix. During their free period Phoenix and Kurt leave the school, head to Phoenix's place where they pick up Goose who takes a liking to Kurt, she lays on his lap as Phoenix drives to Dalton.

* * *

When they get to Dalton they get out of the car and enter the school, they walk down some stairs as the students are all gathering around, Kurt asks one of the boys, who turns to them, he has black gelled back hair, caterpillar eyebrows and brown eyes, Kurt says to him "can we ask you a question? We're new here"

"My name's Blaine," says the guy.

"Kurt" Kurt replies.

"Phoenix, call me Nix," says Phoenix with a smile. They shake hands before Kurt asks Blaine "so, what exactly is going on?"

"the Warblers" replies Blaine.

"the birds?" asks Phoenix as he holds Goose who is eyeing Blaine with a critical eye, not that Blaine realizes this. Blaine then says "every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons, it tends to shut the school down for a while"

"so wait, the Glee Club here is kind of cool?" asks Kurt, not believing it.

"the Warblers are rock stars" replies Blaine, he then grabs Kurt saying "come on, I know a shortcut" only for Goose to hiss at him, Blaine lets go and Phoenix says "sorry about her, but I guess that Kurt is now one of your kittens, meaning that she's protective of him and you do not want to be scratched by her, I know someone who lost an eye because of a scratch" he then walks down the stairs and says "lead us to these Warblers, please" Blaine nods and quickly leads them to where the Warblers will be performing.

Once they get to the room Kurt says "ooh, we stick out like sore thumbs"

"well, next time don't forget your jackets, new kids, you'll fit right in," says Blaine. The Warblers start to vocalize and Blaine says "now, if you'll excuse me" and Blaine starts to sing 'Teenage Dream' it looks like he's singing it right at Kurt and Phoenix. Kurt looks flattered while Phoenix just arches his eyebrow at Blaine.

After the performance, Kurt and Phoenix are joined by Blaine and two others. Phoenix then leaves Blaine and Kurt to talk as he takes Goose out of the room, he bumps into two of the Warblers who coo at Goose who laps up the attention.

* * *

The next day Phoenix's phone rings as Phoenix enters the Choir Room, it's his mom who tells him that his grandfather, Victor had come to visit her after all these years and the shape-shifters that they had to deal with, she then tells him about the ghost that they had saved from Yama before asking him about the demon activity in Lima and Phoenix says to her "no demon or Warlock sightings at all, I think that because it's a small town that they don't think to attack"

"Yeah, but once they sense that you four are there, they will attack"

"then they'll have to get through Goose" replies Phoenix as Mr Schue enters the Choir Room as everyone else settles down, Mr Schue says to them all while Prue is still on the phone to Phoenix "well, I genuinely hope you guys are happy... because Coach Beiste has quit"

"wait, what? that's terrible" says Finn.

"yea, that's not what we want," says Sam in shock as he has no idea why she had quit.

"that's the opposite of what we want, the football team is actually winning," says Artie.

"then you'd better put your heads together and find a way to get her back, fast... because I am actually ashamed of you" Mr Schue is pissed off as he says this. Kurt, Mercedes and a few others are confused, Phoenix still has Prue on the phone as they were still talking who actually had the phone on loudspeaker. Mr Schue continues by saying "you really hurt someone who is a great addition to this school"

"I'm sorry, what exactly did we do ?" asks Rachel confused.

"no, no, it's us, the boys," says Finn.

"not me" exclaims Noah, Sam and Phoenix in unison.

"and Tina" adds Mike making everyone turn to them before Finn says "we sort of figure out that picturing Beiste while making out... was even better than a cold shower" he then says to Rachel "uh, I- I mean, I don't ever"

"can I just say this is what happens when people don't put out, if everyone put out, we would have a winning football team," says Santana. The Earth suddenly starts to shake as Phoenix's body starts to shake, it's shaking in rage at the boys and Tina who had done it before he is quickly calmed down by Noah and Sam before Phoenix says to them "that is the most disgraceful thing I've ever heard, I really am ashamed of being in this club right now" Everyone who had done it, their eyes widen before Phoenix gets up, he walks to the front and says to Mr Schue "if you don't mind, I'm going, I need to get out of here before I do something I might regret" he turns to the club and says "I am ashamed to even be in the same room as you, you are the most disgraceful people I've ever met, and I hope you make it up to her, because if you don't consider me officially out of Glee Club"

"me too," says Sam as he joins Phoenix. Noah also joins Phoenix and they walk out of the room. Phoenix is muttering about feeding them all to Goose before he realizes something, he had found his element, it's Earth and he mutters "holy shit"

"yeah, you made the Earth shake, you will need to control your emotions to control your power" says Sam before he says "we'll worry about that later, coach Beiste is more important and we need to tell her that we weren't the ones imagining her, that we would never do something like that to her" The three boys all agree, they suddenly hear a few female voices and Phoenix remember that his mother is on the phone, he places the phone against his ear and asks as they walk "I guess you heard all of that?"

"Yeah, I did and if I ever meet them, they are going to regret meeting me" growls Prue with Piper and Phoebe agreeing in the background before Phoebe congratulates him on finding his element just as they enter the locker-room to see coach Beiste packing up her stuff, when she sees them she quickly turns around and Sam says to her "we never did it, we're disgusted by what they did, in fact, Phoenix and I are thinking of quitting Glee Club because of it"

"what they did was disgraceful, and demeaning, not to mention hurtful, please don't think that we could ever do that, I actually admire you, coach,," says Phoenix making her turn to him and he says "you're a strong woman, you remind me of my adoptive mother and my aunt Maria, who are the most bad-ass and strongest women I've ever met, trust me, I admire you"

"as Phoenix said, you're bad-ass, and that's me saying it," says Noah joking a little with a smile causing coach Beiste to smile a bit.

"yea, coach you're awesome and you really push us to our limit and beyond," Sam says to Beiste.

"We think that you're beautiful, don't let any tell you otherwise and don't let their actions chase you away," Phoenix says to Beiste motioning to Sam, Noah and himself before Mr Schue enters the locker-room. The three teenage boys leave the locker room and they talk to Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

* * *

Later on that day the boys and Tina do a song to tell Beiste that they're sorry about what they had done which makes Phoenix not dislike them anymore.

* * *

The next week is pretty alright as they had a sub teacher for Glee club, Miss Holiday who could be a dead ringer for Pepper Potts when Mr Schue had gotten sick, Kurt had started hanging out with Blaine while he's still getting presents from a secret admirer who he never told anyone about, Phoenix knows who it is, and is actually happy that he's dealing with his feelings in a healthy way instead of hurting the person, Phoenix had helped him deal with it, secretly with only Sam, Sebastian, Nate and Noah knowing as well as Goose who had laid on the guy waiting to be patted.

* * *

The event of the week happens to be the wedding of Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson, Kurt and Finn's parents.

* * *

Sam and Finn are in the locker room talking, Finn is telling Sam that being the quarterback doesn't mean that he'll be on top of the food chain, especially since he's dating Phoenix but Sam tells Finn that all the Jocks leave him alone and that they haven't bothered him since he had first entered the school. Sam gives Finn a look before he says "they all know that he and I are together, they just don't care because they know that Phoenix can kick ass" Sam then leaves the locker room. He finds Phoenix and takes him to the Astronomy room and Phoenix asks "so, what do you want to talk about in private?"

"these galactic mobiles aren't the stars of McKinley," says Sam looking at the mobiles, he then says "you are, well, you and Noah but mostly you"

"okay" replies Phoenix in a flattering way.

"I think I love you," Sam tells Phoenix who widens his eyes in shock. Phoenix chuckles a bit after saying "oh" Sam moves in front of Phoenix, he then drops to one knee, he opens up a small white box and Phoenix asks "oh, my god, are you seriously proposing?" Phoenix then says "stand up, you're freaking me out" Sam smiles and says "I want to marry you- someday, until then, will you accept this promise ring?"

"what are you, six?" asks Phoenix.

"If you accept, this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true, to never stray from you or the others, to never break your heart, to listen to your problems, to always love you, even if you were to turn evil, I would join you" says Sam promises Phoenix who looks shocked and he smiles as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"I really care about you, Nix, and I want us to be together, with Noah, Sebastian and Nate" replies Sam as he gets up. Phoenix nods, saying yes. Sam takes the ring and places it on Phoenix's finger, the ring has a special design, it has a Quaternary Knot that holds a small gemstone in the middle.

* * *

Later that day Phoenix returns home with Sam to see Nate in the kitchen, he's cooking up some pasta for their dinner, Goose is sitting next to Nate on the floor. Nate smiles as he knows that Sam had asked and Phoenix had accepted, he then starts planning to give Phoenix a symbol of his love to Phoenix at a later time.

* * *

Unknown to the boys, Rachel calls a meeting of the girls who have boyfriends on the football team, she also includes Quinn in this as she had just started to date one of the guys. She is holding the meeting because Kurt is being bullied by one of the guys, Daniels, ignoring the clear warning from Phoenix who is most likely to incinerate the guy when he finds out, Santana enters the room and one of the girls makes a comment about her getting naked with Puck but she tells them that she's not and never has, she then tells them that Puck is with Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian and Nate much to Rachel's shock but she moves past it to try and deal with Daniels.

* * *

A few days later Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian, Nate and the New Directions are all dressed for the wedding for Kurt and Finn's parents, Nate and Sebastian are with everyone else. The boys are wearing black suits while the girls are wearing beautiful red dresses. As The New Directions head down the aisle, they all sing the song 'Marry You' with Burt and Carole dancing. Once Carole and Burt are at the front they start the ceremony. Burt and Carole exchange vows, a few tears flow as they speak their vows and the two kiss.

* * *

For the first dance Mr Schue sings the song 'Sway' as Burt and Carole dance their first dance as a Husband and Wife and Sam whispers to Phoenix "just imagine us up there dancing our first dance as husbands" Phoenix smiles and says "not for a long time, Sam, we're still teenagers"

"I know, Nix, I know" replies Sam. After the song Finn is called up he makes a speech, one that he used to also apologize to Kurt for everything before he and the New Directions all sing 'Just The Way You Are' Phoenix and Sam dance together before Phoenix dances with Noah, Sebastian and Nate, a smile on his face as he dances with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO ABOUT UMBRIDGE? SHOULD SHE BE TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING, TRAPPED INSIDE SOMETHING OR KILLED?
> 
> SHOULD PHOENIX GO TO SEE THE WEASLEYS FOR A WHILE ON CHRISTMAS? AND SHOULD HE BRING SAM, SEBASTIAN AND NOAH?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

The next day everyone except Kurt is in the Choir Room, Mr Schue has some papers in his hand as he enters the room and says "come on, guys, the wedding was great but we have got to ready for next week" Kurt enters the room, Mr Schue says to him "Kurt, Good, oh, I wanna talk to you about this amazing idea for a solo for you at sectionals"

"can I make an announcement first?" asks Kurt.

"yeah" replies Mr Schue. Kurt turns to face the others and he says "first, I wanted to thank everyone for what you did at my dad's wedding especially Finn, It's nice to know that I have great friends here as well as a true brother which is why it's so hard for me to leave" Everyone is shocked by this, Mr Schue looks at Kurt with shock as does everyone else.

"what do you mean 'leave'?" asks Quinn.

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy, immediately" replies Kurt. The reaction to this news is mostly shock and disbelief before Kurt says "my parents are using the money they saved up for their honeymoon to pay for the tuition"

"Kurt, you can't leave," says Tina, looking ready to cry.

"what the hell, dude? How about you talk to me about this first?" asks Finn standing up.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but there's nothing to talk about, Daniels is coming back tomorrow, so that means I won't be," Kurt tells Finn.

"we can protect you," says Sam bravely.

"seriously," says Noah before he says "we can form a perimeter around you, like the secret service"

"Yeah," says Finn.

"the only thing that can really protect me is what they have at Dalton: a zero-tolerance no bullying policy," says Kurt, he turns to Mr Schue and says "it's enforced" Mr Schue nods.

"Um, does this mean that you're going to be competing against us at sectionals?" asks Rachel causing everyone to be very annoyed with her. Mercedes gets up from her seat and says "Kurt" softly and walks over to him, he shakes his head and starts to tear up and back away. Phoenix grows even more angry, as does Noah and Sam. Kurt says to her "I'm sorry, I- I have to go" he turns around and walks out of the room. A burst of flames suddenly appears on the piano as Noah growls, he stands up and heads out of the room, Phoenix and Sam following.

The other scramble to put out the fire, not knowing that Noah had just discovered his elemental power. Phoenix heads outside to calm down to make sure that he doesn't make the Earth shake as he had done a while ago. Phoenix thinks that he needs a rest from Lima for a while or else he'll end up using his powers to kill someone so once sectionals are over Phoenix is going to San Francisco with Goose to spend Christmas there with Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

* * *

A few days later they are all waiting for Mr Schue when he enters the room, Rachel stands up and says "Mr Schuester, I have an announcement" she then says "I have selected the perfect moving ballad for Finn and me to sing to launch our performance at sectionals"

"me first, two things, first, our competition at sectionals are your classic stool choirs, great voices, but they don't move, now, if we're going to beat them, we need to do what they can't: dance, which is why I've decided to feature Brittany and Mike Chang's sweet moves in our performance"

"wait, they're going to dance in front of me while I sing my solo?" asks Rachel, starting to get on Phoenix's nerves.

"you're not getting a solo for this competition, Rachel" Mr Schue tells her.

"finally, so what song do I get to sing?" asks Mercedes.

"I was thinking our winners of the duet competition would take the leads," says Mr Schue. Sam shakes his head and says "no, no way" as Rachel exclaims "Ken and The Man-Whore" before she asks Mr Schue "wait, are you trying to throw this?"

"you used to be just sort of unlikable but now I pretty much feel like punching you every time you open your mouth," says Quinn.

"I feel like choking her" says Phoenix before he says "it's taking a lot of restraint to not do so right now, especially since you insulted Sam and me, I have the Warren temper, and that's not a good thing" Rachel looks confused at the Warren thing but she doesn't comment as Mr Schue says to them all "okay, listen, I have talked the talk about everyone in here feeling special for over a year now, but, frankly I haven't walked the walk, I mean, we got a lot of talent here, and I'm going to highlight it"

"do something" Rachel whispers to Finn who says "look, I'm all for pumping up the team and making everyone feel special, but that's for practice, you don't take the star quarterback out before the big game"

"yep," says Rachel nodding.

"easy to say when you're the star quarterback" comments Tina.

"this isn't just about me, it's about the team," says Finn.

"bullshit it's not," says Phoenix looking pissed off, the Earth luckily isn't shaking, yet.

"you are such a hypocrite," Santana says to Finn.

"like you even know what that means," Rachel says to Santana who says to her "it means that your boyfriend is full of crap, Hobbit" Rachel stands up and says "you know what? Ever since the wedding, you've been up my butt, and I'm sick of it"

"come on, Rachel, she's not worth it," Finn says to Rachel.

"Oh, really?" asks Santana before he says "cause that's not what you thought last year in that motel room" The room is silent for a moment before Santana says to Rachel "that's right, Yentl, your sweetheart, he's been lying to you, cause he and I totally got it on last year"

"Okay, enough already!" exclaims Mr Schue before he says "no more conversations about this, or-or anything, this is our plan for sectionals and that is that" he then says "Mike, Brittany, come on up, let's start choreographing"

* * *

The next day everyone is yet again waiting in the Choir Room for Mr Schue. Noah, Sam and Phoenix are bunched together, when Mr Schue enters the room, he is holding a stack of papers, Phoenix is listening to the conversations around them and he hears Tina says "I'm telling you, if the Warblers win sectionals, it's only because we gave them Kurt, we should not clap"

"if we lose, we should throw possums," says Brittany making Phoenix smile. Mr Schue walks over to the piano as Rachel walks in with some tape over her mouth, Mr Schue asks her "Rachel, what are you doing?" Rachel sits down, she takes the tape off of her mouth a bit and replies "I'm not doing anything, you've silenced my talents, I'm merely protesting" she places the tape back on her mouth but removes it to say "my talents are wasted in this club, my star shines too bright, and I think you're threatened by it" Mr Schue loses his temper and yells to Rachel "take that off! I'm tired of this, Rachel, you have a terrible attitude, you're a lousy sport, and it is not okay anymore"

"well, I'm upset, I'm furious about this" says Rachel before she says to Finn "about a couple of things, actually" causing Phoenix to say to her "oh, get a grip, get a life and get the fuck over it" Rachel turns to him before he says "so what if he fucked Santana last year, you weren't dating at the time, it's not like he cheated on you, he was single, she was too, so they had sex, it's not the end of the fucking world"

"I'm sorry, you're disappointed" Mr Schue says to Rachel before he says "but you know, you could also make the choice to be happy that we're a part of a Glee Club bursting at the seams with talent, there's an awful lot of 'me' talk going around, 'what's in it for me?' 'what solo am I going to sing?', now, when we go to sectionals, we're going to be good sports, we'll cheer on the Hipsters, we'll cheer on Kurt and the Warblers, and if they win, we will congratulate them because that's who we are" Phoenix nods as Mr Schue says this.

* * *

A few days later they are at sectionals, they watch as the Hipsters sing, they are actually good before The Warblers perform after the Warblers are done everyone in the New Directions all stand up to clap and cheer which gets everyone else to stand, clap and cheer. What Phoenix, Sam and Noah don't know is that Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Andy, Sebastian and Nate are all in the audience as the New Directions head to the Green Room to wait for their turn on stage.

While they are in the Green Room, everyone is nervous, Sam and Phoenix are with Quinn and Puck, Sam asks Quinn "are you okay?"

"no, I'm totally freaking out" replies Quinn.

"nowhere to run from me or your lies," Artie says to a confused Brittany before he says to her "I hope they judge us on dancing and adultery because you're aces at both of them"

"I don't understand how you found out, I'm so stupid, I can't believe I did it, I've never felt more awful about anything in my life," says Brittany before Artie wheels himself away from her.

"what's Artie all worked up about?" Mike asks Tina who replies "you're such a jerk" Rachel storms into the room and asks Finn, "you told Kurt?"

"I don't remember, maybe" replies Finn.

"about Finn and Santana?" asks Mercedes "no, I think I told him"

"who told you?" asks Rachel.

"me, I think Brittany told me," says Quinn before she says "or maybe it was Puck"

"Yeah, it was me," says Noah before he says "I also told Phoenix, who told Sam, Sebastian, Nate and Goose"

"everybody knew about this but me?" asks Rachel before she asks facing Phoenix "and who is Goose?"

"pretty much" replies Tina. Santana then says to Rachel "nobody tells you anything because 'A' you're a blabbermouth, and 'B' we all just pretend to like you"

"I don't, I make my disdain quite clear" says Phoenix Finn stands up and says "look, Rachel, like Phoenix had said, when this happened, you were dating another guy so you don't have a right to be pissed at me about it, okay?" he then says "and fine, I shouldn't have lied about it but to be honest, that isn't what you care about, you care about the Santana of it all"

"who are you right now?" Rachel asks Finn before she says "you know what? You guys are going to have to find somebody else to mindlessly harmonize in the background because I am not going on stage with him" she points at Finn as Mr Schue enters the room.

"make that two subs, I'm not going out there with Brittany," says Artie.

"me either," says Tina.

"enough" yells Mr Schue causing Goose to hiss, not that they all hear her as Mr Schue says loudly "listen to yourselves! I am ashamed of you" he then says in a quieter voice "think back to where you were this time of last year- in this room, no set list, no choreography, no chance in hell of winning but you did win, because you did it together" he then says "look, I don't care if you hate each other, all I want is for you guys to go out and sing together, get up there and for six minutes, remind yourselves that you're not alone" They suddenly hear a bell ringing and the lights flicker which tells them that it's time to go on. Mr Schue says "all right, Showtime"

* * *

They are all on stage except for Sam and Phoenix, they are standing at the back behind some curtains, a man on the P.A. says "and now for our final performance of the program, from McKinley High, the New Directions!" Sam is smiling at Phoenix who asks "what?"

"you're beautiful, and I love you" replies Sam. The two kiss before they get into position. The music starts.

**Sam:**

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No, I've never felt like this before_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

**Phoenix:**

_Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you_

**Sam:**

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone to stand by me_

**Phoenix:**

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

**Phoenix and Sam:**

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_Cause we seem to understand the urgency_ ( **Phoenix:** _Oh_ )

**Sam:**

_Just remember_

**Phoenix with New Directions Girls:**

_You're the one thing_

**Sam with New Directions Boys (New Directions):**

_I can't get enough of_ ( _I can't get enough of_ )

**Phoenix with New Directions Girls:**

_So I'll tell you something_

**Phoenix and Sam with New Directions (New Directions)**

_This could be love_ ( _This could be love_ )

_Because_

**Phoenix and Sam with New Directions (Phoenix and Sam):**

_I've had the time of my life_

( _No, I've_ )  _never felt this way before_ ( **New Directions:** _Never felt this way_ )

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

( _And I_ )  _owe it all to you_

**Sam:**

_Hey, baby_

**Phoenix:**

_Hey, baby_

_With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know_

**Sam (with New Directions Boys):**

_So we'll_ ( _just let it go_ )

( _Don't be afraid to lose control_ )

_No_

**Phoenix (with New Directions Girls):**

_Yes I know what's on your mind_

_When you say_ (" _Stay with me tonight_ ")

**Sam (with New Directions Boys):**

_Stay with me_

_Just remember_

( _You're the one thing_ )

**Phoenix with New Directions Girls (New Directions):**

_I can't get enough of_ ( _I can't get enough of_ )

**Sam with New Directions Boys:**

_So I'll tell you something_

**Phoenix and Sam (New Directions):**

_This could be love_ ( _This could be love_ )

 _Because_  ( **Mercedes:** _I've had_ )

**Phoenix and Sam with New Directions (Phoenix and Sam):**

_I've had the time of my life_ ( **Mercedes:** _Yeah_ )

( _No, I've_ )  _never felt this way before_ ( **New Directions:** _Never felt this way_ )

_Yes, I swear, It's the truth_

( _And I_ )  _owe it all to you_

 _Cause I've_ ( **New Directions:** _I've_ )

 _Had the time of my life_ ( **Mercedes:** _Yeah-ah!)_

( _And I've_ )  _searched through every open door_ ( **New Directions:** _Every open door_ )

 _Til I found the truth_ ( **Mercedes:** _It's the truth_ )

**Phoenix and Sam with Mercedes and New Directions (Phoenix and Sam):**

( _And I_ )  _owe it all to you_

**Sam with New Directions harmonizing (Phoenix):**

_Now I've_ ( _I've_ )

_Had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt this way before_ ( _Never felt this way_ )

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_ ( **New Directions:** _Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah_ )

_I've_

**Phoenix and Sam with New Directions (Mercedes):**

( **Phoenix and Santana:** _I've had_ )  _the time of my life_ ( _Of my life_ )

( **Phoenix and Sam:** _No, I've_ )  _never felt this way before_ ( **Santana with New Directions:** _Never felt this way_ )

 _Yes, I swear_ ( _Yes, I swear_ )

 _It's the truth_ ( _It's the truth_ )

( **Phoenix and Sam:** _And I_ ) ( **with Mercedes:** _Owe it all to you_ )

**Phoenix and Sam with New Directions (Sam):**

_Cause I've had the time of my life_ ( _Had the time of my life_ )

**Phoenix with New Directions (with Mercedes):**

( **Phoenix:** _And I've_ ) ( _Searched through every open door_ ) ( **New Directions:** _Every open door_ )

**Phoenix and Sam with New Directions (with Mercedes):**

_Til I found_ ( **Santana:** _Til I found_ )

 _The truth_ ( **Mercedes:** _The truth_ )

 _And_ I ( _owe it all to you_ )

**Mercedes and Santana with New Directions:**

_Oh woah-oh-oh-woah_

**Sam (Phoenix):**

_Now I've_ ( _I've_ )

_Had_

**Phoenix and Sam:**

_The time of my life_

* * *

After they had finished the song Santana sings the song 'Valerie' and after they had finished that song they all wait until the winner is announced. The announcer comes on stage, he makes says something about car safety before he tells them who the third place winner is, it's the Hipsters. He then opens the envelope for the winner and tells them that it's a tie.

That both New Directions and the Warblers will be going to Regionals.

* * *

The next day, after they all had returned to McKinley High School, they all enter the choir room, Sam and Phoenix walk into the room with their hands connected and Noah comes up behind them to grab their asses, which he does before they sit down, they have the Trophy and Mr Schue says to them "congratulations, guys" everyone whoops before Mr Schue "it wasn't pretty, but we're moving on" he then says "and I, for one, am going to be happy to have Regionals and nationals to focus on"

"Mr Schue, we heard the news about Miss Pillsbury marrying the finest dentist alive" Santana says to Mr Schue who replies "it's all right, we don't need to talk about it" he then says "now, I know we've had our, um-, our dramas this week but our family's back in a happy place and I think we should celebrate the best way we know how" he then asks Rachel "Rachel, so how would you like to solo?"

"thanks, but, um, I don't really feel like a solo right now" replies Rachel before she says "I'd like to defer to this week's two unsung heroes, Mercedes and Tina" she smiles at the two before Mercedes says "well, you don't have to ask me twice" they all then sing the song 'Dog Days Are Over' which Prue, Andy, Piper and Phoebe all watch with Nate and Goose.

* * *

During the night on the 15th of December Phoenix sleeps in his bed with Sam, Noah, Nate and Sebastian with Goose on the end of the bed, sleeping peacefully. As he sleeps Phoenix sees something, he sees Arthur Weasley being attacked by a snake, he wakes up with a gasp and as he's touching everyone ends up accidentally finding his Teleportation Power, they disappear in a glistening contour of light, they end up in some room filled with shelves that have globes on them with names on them. Noah asks Phoenix "where are we?"

"no clue" replies Phoenix before he says "I was dreaming that someone I knew was being attacked in this room and I think I discovered my Teleportation Power"

"what is it?" asks Noah. Sam uses his conjuring Power to conjure their uniforms from when they fought against HYDRA as a way to hide who they are.

"we'll deal with that later, we need to go" says Phoenix, he runs towards where he had seen Mr Weasley, he then sees him laying on the ground, bleeding and Phoenix rushes over to help him, he orders Sebastian to get help, for Sam to help him and for Noah to stand watch and guard them just in case they are attacked. They all go to do their assignments.

* * *

A few minutes later Sebastian comes back with a woman with purple hair, she sees Mr Weasley and exclaims "Arthur" she rushes to help him and Phoenix says "he was bitten by a snake, a poisonous one" The woman nods as she starts to try and heal Mr Weasley a bit but it doesn't work, she calls for help and asks the boys who they are, Phoenix replies that they are the Four Horsemen, a neutral party in the war but they want to help protect good people and kill the bad ones.

The woman tells them that Dumbledore doesn't allow killing, to which the four scoffs at and Noah says "it's a war, death and destruction are a part of it, trust us"

"why?" she asks.

"We were a part of one, and it was horrible," says Sam shuddering a bit.

"we were medics first so we saw the damage that was being made before we joined Cap and his Howling Commandos against HYDRA, a Nazi organisation hell-bent on world domination" says Sebastian as more people arrive, the boys tell her that it's time for them to leave, they tell her that she has to tell Mr Weasley what had happened, that 'Harry Potter' had sent them and that 'Harry Potter' will visit his family for Christmas. The woman nods before she says as they run away "oi" they turn before she says "names Tonks, by the way"

"pleasure to meet you," says Sam before they disappear a glistening contour of light shocking Tonks as the other Aurors arrive to help Mr Weasley. The four boys return home, Phoenix goes to write a letter to Sirius to tell him that he wishes to see him for Christmas.

The next day Phoenix gets a reply telling him where Sirius was living and that it was the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix which was ironic before of Phoenix's name. The boys all agree to go there for Christmas with Nate and Goose.

* * *

Late at night, on the twenty-fourth of December Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian, Noah and Nate are on Grimmauld Road, they are meeting someone on the street who will take them to where Sirius is staying so they all walk down the street, Phoenix is holding Goose. As they walk they keep an eye out for anyone until they see a man with red hair standing in front of a building.

They all walk over to the guy who Phoenix recognizes as Bill Weasley, he yells out "Bill" Bill turns to see Phoenix holding Goose, he exclaims "Harry" he then gently hugs Phoenix being careful of Goose, Bill then asks Phoenix "where have you been? Do you know how worried we all were?"

"I am safe, you don't need to worry about me," says Phoenix.

"well, we will always be worried," says Bill before he asks seeing the others "who are they?"

"you'll find out once we're inside" replies Phoenix. Bill sighs and hands Phoenix a piece of paper, Bill tells them to burn it once they've read it, the piece of paper says "the Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place" they see a building appear. Noah uses his Pyrokinesis to burn the paper much to Bill's shock.

The four walks forward, leaving Nate behind with Bill who looks confused, Nate just says to Bill "just go with it, trust me, you'll find out when we're inside" Bill just nods and follows Nate inside, once they are inside Phoenix places Goose down and tells her to go explore and to try not to swallow anything which causes the others to chuckle. Bill leads them upstairs, to their room which had been made up for them by Sirius. They all start to strip when Bill tells them that they should get to bed so that they don't miss out on the Christmas feast that his mother had made, Bill's eyes widen as he sees Phoenix strip out of his clothes and he leaves the room causing Nate to chuckle.

* * *

The next day Bill leads them to the dining room where they hear Mrs Weasley say "here we go, daddy's back" he tells Ron and the others to sit down before she hands out all the presents, which are opened before they enter the room, Mrs Weasley spots them, she rushes towards him saying "oh, Harry, Harry, I was so worried about you" she pulls Phoenix into a crushing hug before she lets go, gives him a small smack and asks hands on her hips "and where have you been?"

"in America" replies Phoenix.

"alone?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"well, I had Goose with me, then Sebastian moved in, then Nate and then Noah moved in" replies Phoenix.

"who are you talking about?" asks Ron from the table, he then gets up to hug Phoenix which is followed by the twins, Ginny and Hermione. Hermione figures it out first and says to Ron "isn't it obvious, Ron" they all turn to her before she says "one of the guys with him is this Sebastian guy, another is Nate and one of them is Noah, and we've met Goose so we know who she is"

"I'm Sebastian"

"I'm Nate"

"and I'm Noah" Hermione turns to Sam and asks "who are you then?"

"Sam" replies Sam before Goose enters the room, she then walks over and sits next to Crookshanks, Mr Weasley uses that moment to say "a toast, a Christmas toast" they all turn to him and he says "to Harry Potter and the Four Horsemen, without whom, I would not be here"

"Harry and the Horsemen" everyone toasts. They hear a male voice behind them say "Harry and the Horsemen" Phoenix turns to see Sirius, he hugs the man who whispers to Phoenix "just who are those boys to you, Phoenix?"

"my boyfriends" replies Phoenix with a whisper. Sirius widens his eyes and he looks at Phoenix, he turns to each of the guys, especially Nate who widens his eyes a bit before Sirius narrows his eyes in a glare which only slightly affects Nate as he had to deal with the Halliwell Glare times three before Sirius asks Phoenix loudly "now, little Prongslet, are you going to tell us all who these guys are to you?" he then adds "I'd love to find out" Phoenix gives Sirius the Halliwell glare which makes Sirius jump a little before Ron says "yeah, I was wondering the same thing, Phoenix" Ron using Phoenix's real name sends confusion among those of the family who didn't know and they start asking Ron why he called Phoenix, Phoenix so Phoenix decides that everyone will sit at the table and he'll explain, everyone sits down and Ginny asks "why did Ron call you Phoenix? Is it a nickname?"

"no, it's my birth name" replies Phoenix, shocking everyone who didn't know before Phoenix says "I was born to a teenage girl name Prudence Halliwell, on the first of August, she had gotten pregnant at fifteen and decided to give me up for adoption, to a family member of hers"

"which was Lily," says Sirius clarifies for the others.

"yes, she was my mother's cousin, Lily had faked a pregnancy before I was born, I have no idea why, so don't ask, but I was born on the first of August during a full moon, I was then given a blessing by my great Grams before I was given to Lily, who then, eighteen months later died sacrificing her life for mine"

"which is what any good mother would do," says Nate which Mrs Weasley agrees to with a determined nod.

"and the rest of you all know what happened after that" Phoenix says to everyone, deciding to keep the fact that he's the Son of the Black Widow a secret except to the other Horsemen, Hermione, the Twins and Ron, who had found out accidentally. The Christmas feast continues with Mrs Weasley interrogating Sam, Sebastian, Noah and Nate, mostly Nate as she had soon realized that Sam was an Angel, Noah was just troubled and that Sebastian was alright, but she didn't like Nate because of how old he was and Ginny decides to ask the question that Phoenix was hoping to avoid, she asks Nate "have you had sex with any of them?" Everyone stops eating, the Weasleys and Hermione all turn to Nate wanting an answer, Nate replies "no, we haven't had sex, I'm waiting until they are of age, it's my choice which is backed up by the threat that Phoenix's birth parents had placed along with Phoenix's aunts, Piper and Phoebe"

"Phoenix is too young for sex," says Mrs Weasley looking at Ginny.

"no, he's not, he's fifteen, Molly" Mr Weasley says to Mrs Weasley who then says "he's just a boy"

"for war, maybe, but sex, it's what teenage boys do," says Sirius.

"not all teenage boys," says Mrs Weasley motioning to Ron who is eating his food.

"yes, Ron's a virgin but I'm not, Mrs Weasley" says Phoenix before he says "I haven't been in a while" he brushes his hair out of his eyes with the hand that his promise ring is on, forgetting that he was hiding it, Ginny asks him with a little outrage "what's that on your finger?"

Phoenix looks at his hand, he then says "it's a promise ring" he then adds "it's like a placeholder for a real wedding ring"

"who placed it there?" asks Mrs Weasley looking at the teenage boys.

"I did" says Sam, he then says "I felt that I should give him something that symbolized my love for him, each of us teenage boys have done it, Sebastian brought Phoenix a pendant necklace and Noah got him some bracelets" Mrs Weasley doesn't look happy but she considers who Phoenix could end up with and she's happy that he has Sam, Noah and Sebastian, and of course Nate but that'll be at a later time, she, of course, has no idea about Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers or about the crush that Phoenix has had on her son, Bill.

* * *

That night while the adults slept, Hermione, the twins and Ron tell Phoenix and the other boys everything about what's happening at Hogwarts including Umbridge who Phoenix starts to hate.

* * *

A week later, a week full of events as Phoenix, Sam, Noah, Sebastian, Prue, Piper and Phoebe all had met Aviva who was being used as a pawn by a Spirit Sorceress by the name of Kali who had lived in mirrors, Aviva had somehow come into contact with her either by Kali's will or Aviva's but Kali had attempted to use Aviva to steal Prue, Piper and Phoebe's powers as the four boys were and still are unknown to the Demons and Evil.

Andy had also broken up with Prue because he had enough of keeping secrets from him.

* * *

One night in San Francisco, standing in line for the movie 'Love's Deadly Desire' are The Charmed Ones, Phoebe has an eight-ball in her hand which she is shaking, she then says as she sees the answer "'ask again later' Hello, vague" she then asks "how am I supposed to plan my future without a little direction?"

"you, who can see the future, is now looking for it in a magic 8-ball?" Prue asks her sister.

"my visions don't help me, remember?" replies Phoebe. Piper then steps forward and says "I've got an idea" she then asks "why don't we ask it if Prue and Andy will get back together?" Phoebe hmm, she shakes the 8-ball as Prue says "oh, Phoebe, please don't" before they get the answer causing Phoebe to say "oh, interesting"

"very" comments Piper. Prue goes to look but Phoebe shakes it, Piper's pager suddenly beeps as Prue says "you two are cruel" and Piper says "ask it what a day off feels like, that was my boss, Martin, I have to get back to the restaurant"

"you're kidding," says Prue.

"there's a convention in town, and business is just crazy"

"but you worked a double shift yesterday and the day before that," says Phoebe, she then adds as Piper takes out her phone "he's working you to death, Piper"

"I thought you were going to talk to Martin about this weeks ago," Prue says to Piper who replies "I never got around to it"

"Yeah, well, tell to stuff it, tell him you're taking the night off, and that's that" says Phoebe to Piper who is on the phone, Piper then says "I know you're right, I will" the phone call is answered and she says "Hello, Martin?" she talks to him, before she heads to Quake. Phoebe tells Piper that she'll take Piper to the car as its safer, as she walks she bumps into a man and gets a vision, in the vision she sees a woman getting killed by some sort of laser thing to the forehead and she says "oh my god, Piper" Piper turns and asks "what is it?"

"I just had a premonition, a woman's about to be killed," Phoebe tells her sister, they suddenly hear some sirens and the two sisters and Prue run to where the sirens are and they discover a body, a body of a man. Piper says to Prue "Phoebe saw this murder before it happened"

"no, not this one, I think I saw the next one," says Phoebe stepping forward.

* * *

As the three women are at the movies Phoenix, Sam and Sebastian are in their room with Noah and Goose, they are all reading their Book of Shadows, researching it for future use against Demons and Warlocks as they know that they will be discovered and that they will need to know what to do against each Demon that attacks them.

* * *

When Prue and Phoebe return home earlier than what they should have the four boys know that something's wrong, they are right as they find out about the man who was murdered and Phoebe's premonition of the next victim.

* * *

The next morning Piper and Phoenix are in the kitchen, Piper is pouring the coffee for herself and her sisters, and some juice for the boys. Phoenix is cooking up some pancakes for breakfast for himself and the boys. Phoebe walks into the kitchen, grabs the cereal before she pours herself some crisp crunch as Prue walks in and grabs her cup of coffee, Phoebe then pours some other cereals into a bowl. Prue sits at the table with the newspaper as the boys walk in, they each give Phoenix a kiss and Prue asks Piper "ah, is this leaded?"

"always is" replies Piper, she suddenly bumps into the cereal box which suddenly freezes unknown if it's Piper or Phoenix who did the freezing, Piper places a bin underneath before the cereal unfreezes. The handyman Leo walks into the kitchen and says "good morning, ladies" to Prue, Piper and Phoebe before saying "morning, boys" he then says to all of them "I took a look at the staircase, shouldn't be more than two days' work" he then asks "do you mind if I get started?"

"no, not at all, I'll get you some coffee" replies Piper before her pager goes off, Phoebe then says "oops, you're busy, I'll get it" she goes to grab a cup for Leo's coffee causing the four boys to roll their eyes, Phoenix asks Leo "want a pancake while you wait, Leo?" motioning to the cooking pancakes.

"no thanks, Nix, I'll be alright" replies Leo with a smile. Phoebe then says "I'll be right there, Leo" Leo backs out of the kitchen a little before turning around and walking away.

"when are you two going to stop fighting over him and grow up?" Prue asks her sisters.

"when Phoebe realizes that she doesn't have a chance with him" replies Piper taking the coffee cup from Phoebe.

"so, never then?" asks Phoenix in a cheeky way before he asks "what if neither of you is his type and he ends up in my bed with me and the others?"

"not going to happen" replies the three sisters in unison, for different reasons. Prue's reason is that she is being an overly protective mother, Piper and Phoebe's reasons are because they want him.

"I think that he would make a fine addition to our little horde," says Sam smiling.

"Agreed, he is one sexy man," says Sebastian. Noah nods in agreement. Prue glares a little at the four boys before she says "he's too old for you, I am OK with Nate because he's at least twenty but Leo is about twenty-five or so and that is too much of an age gap" Piper is nodding in agreement with everything Prue is saying with a little glare at the boys.

"Steve was about twenty-three and Bucky was a few years older, and we all slept with them," says, Sam

"and we haven't even slept with Nate," says Phoenix.

"good, that you haven't slept with him, get to know him first," says Piper being the romantic that she is. Phoebe then says "well, that doesn't matter right now because I have to go protect the innocent"

"so, we'll call a truce temporarily," says Piper before she grabs the cup and says "I'll just take this to Leo" she then exits the room. Phoebe then eats her cereal and Prue says to her "you know that you're only into him because Piper is"

"that is so not true, I'm wounded" replies Phoebe before she asks as she sits down "is there anything about last night's murders?" The boys turn to listen to the conversation since the pancakes are all done.

"nothing of any use" replies Prue.

"I doubt that the police would put allow anything of use to be printed," says Sebastian.

"He's right," says Prue before Phoebe asks "how am I supposed to figure out who the girl in my vision is?"

"well, what did she look like?" asks Noah.

"well, she was about 5'3" and her hair was lightish" replies Phoebe sounding unsure

"that's it?" asks Prue. Phoebe then says "it's not on videotape, I can't exactly rewind it" before she says to Prue "hey, you've got to talk to Andy"

"what?" asks Prue.

"well, if I can't find her, then I have to find the killer before he gets her," says Phoebe.

"well, have you checked the Book of Shadows?" asks Prue, she then adds "from the way you described your vision, it sounds like it could be demonic

"yeah, but for all we know, Andy's already hot on his trail" replies Phoebe, she then says to Prue "you have to go see him and find out"

"can't," says Prue.

"won't" corrects Phoebe.

"Phoebe, give me a break, we just stopped seeing each other," says Prue before she asks "don't you think it might be a little awkward?"

"Okay, then how about I go see him, and you look in the Book of Shadows?"

"and we'll look in ours," says Noah as the other boys all nod in agreement.

"Phoebe"

"Prue, I had this vision for a reason, I'm supposed to save her, I know it," says Phoebe, she then says "I have to find her" before she walks away with her bowl.

* * *

Later that day the four boys are in their room looking through their Book of Shadows for the type of Demon or Warlock that could have killed the man and the others but they find nothing, nothing at all. Prue is up in the attic doing the same thing but she soon closes the book and starts to walk away when the book opens at a certain page, Prue walks over and sees the Truth Spell. She flips the page back to the demon section but the pages flip back to the Truth Spell and she closes the book to check if the boys have found anything, unknown to her the book had opened again at the Truth Spell, she knocks on their door before she waits for a reply and she enters the room when she gets one, she asks them "anything?"

"no, we can't find anything" replies Phoenix before he asks her "you didn't find anything either, did you?"

"no, I didn't" replies Prue before she heads to work.

Later that night Prue enters the attic, after she had checked the manor for people, and she says to the Book "okay, you win" Just before she is about to cast the spell, Piper and Phoebe are at the front while the boys are back in their room, Prue having just missed them as she entered the attic, the four boys all reading their Book of Shadows just in case they had missed something. Piper unlocks the door as Phoebe walks up, she says to Piper "hey, stranger, back from the war?"

"more like I brought the battle home with me, inventory" replies Piper.

"I'll help you with yours if you help me with mine," Phoebe says to Piper before they enter the house. Prue up in the attic then casts the spell by saying

*" _For those who want the_

_truth revealed,_

_Opened hearts and secrets_

_unsealed,_

_From now until it's_

_now again,_

_After which the memory_

_ends._

_Those who now are_

_in this house,_

_Will hear the truth_

_from other's mouths_ "*

Prue then picks up the phone to call Andy.

* * *

The next morning the Four Horsemen and Piper are in the kitchen, Piper is yet again pouring the coffee as Prue enters the kitchen holding the newspaper, she grabs a cup of coffee, she says "thanks" and heads to the table, she then asks Piper "is this leaded?"

"nope"

"it's not?" asks Prue.

"never has been, I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel" replies Piper being suddenly truthful. The boys look at Piper with surprise. Prue sits down as Piper widens her eyes, Phoebe walks into the kitchen saying to Prue "Prue, don't give me grief when you get the phone bill" she then says "I was up all night on the internet, and I didn't find anything" she then adds "that poor girl" as she walks over to grab the milk from the fridge. Phoebe then says to Piper "oh, Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit"

"that's okay" replies Piper before she asks "so you really can't see it?"

"as I said, it's huge," says Phoebe being truthful.

"something weird is going on," says Noah looking around when Leo walks in and says "morning, I should be able to finish the stairs today"

"Okay, I'll make some more coffee"

"and I'll bring it to you," says Phoebe. but before Leo exits the kitchen Sebastian asks Phoenix "what would you do if we did have Leo in our bed?"

"I'd ride him at a gallop until his legs buckled and his eyes rolled up" replies Phoenix being truthful, Leo hears Phoenix's reply and asks "who are you talking about?"

"you" replies Phoenix, his eyes widen before Sam asks quickly "how do you feel about that?"

"I feel that you all aren't really my type, I prefer women, and that you all are a bit too young for me, that you should find someone around your own age" replies Leo before he leaves the room. Prue smiles at the answer that Leo had given but she worries about what is going on as she was alone when she cast the spell. Piper then says to Phoebe "oh, here we go again, right?"

"Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do" says Phoebe, her eyes then widen before she says "okay, I have no idea why I just said that" she then turns around and asks "what's going on?" staring at the boys and Prue who says "ahh, okay, I'm late for work. busy got to go" she gets up pretty quickly and goes to exit the kitchen but is stopped when Piper says "Prue!"

"Yeah?" asks Prue.

"spill, what's up?" asks Phoebe.

"I cast a truth spell" replies Prue before she runs out of the kitchen. The boys, Piper and Phoebe all exclaim "what?" they then go to follow Prue, Piper asks her "you cast a truth spell?"

"yes" replies Prue stopping before she says "look, please, no more questions"

"why?" asks Sam.

"because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he found out I was a Witch" replies Prue quickly.

"Oh," says Piper before Phoebe says "I can't believe it"

oh, look who's talking, little miss spell-of-the-week" replies Prue.

"no, no, I mean I can't believe you actually took my advice, the biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain, it's about time"

"personal? It's affecting all of us" says Piper before she asks "Prue, what have you done?"

"the spell was only supposed to work on me, okay?" replies Prue before she says, "it said 'those in this house' I thought I was alone, I even checked"

"well, obviously, you weren't," says Phoenix with a little laugh.

"wait, we just have to- We have to undo it right now, fast," says Piper.

"can't, twenty-four-hour time limit, which means until 8 o'clock tonight everybody who comes into contact with us will have no choice but to speak the truth," says Prue

"what do you mean 'no choice'?" asks Sebastian.

"exactly that, ask me a question" replies Prue.

"I'm game," says Phoebe before she asks "Prue, what do you think of me?"

"while I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end," says Prue before saying "oh, god, that is so enough"

"oh my god, this could be very dangerous," says Piper.

"I'm kind of digging it," says Phoebe before she asks Piper, her arms over Piper's shoulders "Piper, what do you really think of your boss?"

"I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis" replies Piper making everyone laugh before Piper gasps and says "oh, my god, I'm going to be so fired"

"no, no, no, it's okay because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard," says Prue before she says "you guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react"

"what a way to come out of the broom closet," says Phoebe and Phoenix in unison.

"are you nuts?" asks Piper, she then says "We just need to lock the doors, call in sick and just stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away"

"Hello, there's a demon on the loose and I still have to find that woman," says Phoebe before she says "whoa, whoa, wait a minute"

"premonition?" asks Piper.

"no, an epiphany" replies Phoebe, she then asks Prue "so are you telling me that everyone I ask a question to has to answer with the truth?"

"I think so, yes, but that also means, if we get asked a question, we have to answer with the truth" replies Prue.

"I can work around that," says Phoebe, she then says "this is cool, very cool" Phoebe then grabs her jacket and leaves the manor. As she does this Piper says to her "Phoebe, no, where are you go-?" Phoebe exits the manor. Piper then says to Prue "don't even think of asking me what I think about you right now" pointing at Prue.

* * *

While Phoebe is out of the house, Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian and Noah all decide to play a game of truth, with the truth spell in place they can not lie, even if they tried. The game is supervised by Piper and Prue. Piper decides that she's going to take Phoenix and Sam to Quake when her pager goes off leaving Noah and Sebastian with Prue who takes them to Bucklands, Noah and Sebastian are with Prue when her phone rings and she says "Hello? I mean, Prue Halliwell" The person on the phone is Andy who says "hey, it's me"

"Andy, hi"

"Phoebe stopped by, suggested I give you a call," says Andy.

"Phoebe," says Prue before she says "yeah, but can we meet? I really don't want to talk over the phone"

"should I be looking forward to this or dreading it?" asks Andy.

"Honestly, I don't know" replies Prue, she then asks "but what are you doing for dinner? An early dinner? Like, let's say, now?"

"it's lunchtime," says Andy before he says "but I'm going to be interviewing a witness in your area around five, I could swing by later" They hear a knocking on the door making Prue ask "yeah?" she then goes back on the phone and says "Here? Yeah, I guess that's fine" The sandwich girl enters with a curly red-haired woman as Prue says to Andy "all right, I'll see you then"

"Hey, Tanya," Prue says to the sandwich lady.

"personal call, Prue?" asks the red-haired woman.

"personal business, Hannah" replies Prue before she says "and I swear that that's my name on the door" she chuckles a little before she says "look" she picks up a sandwich and says "last turkey, no mayo, my favourite" Prue gets up as Tanya says to Hannah "actually, I was saving that for Prue"

"yeah, you were," says Hannah giving Tanya some cash. The boys narrow their eyes at her. Prue asks her "don't you hate turkey?"

"of course I do, I just don't want you to have it" replies Hannah before looking very surprised by that she answered truthfully.

"is there any particular reason why you're such a Bitch to me?" Prue asks Hannah.

"yes, because it's my mission to destroy you" replies Hannah as a man enters the room, he says to them "well, ah, nothing like a bit of interoffice rivalry to get those competitive juices flowing" he then says "Hannah, a word"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WILL DEAL WITH UMBRIDGE SOON, MAYBE IN THE THIRTEENTH CHAPTER. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT I'VE WRITTEN SO MUCH? I AM ACTUALLY QUITE SHOCKED, TO TELL THE TRUTH. I HAVE A FEELING THAT THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING IN A FEW CHAPTERS. THEN I'LL START WORKING ON THE OTHER VERSIONS, INCLUDING A COMBINATION OF THREE FANDOMS PLUS THE CHARMED/MCU/HARRY POTTER FANDOM THAT I'VE ALREADY DONE.
> 
> WHICH FANDOM SHOULD I DO NEXT, AFTER THIS ONE OF COURSE? EITHER GAME OF THRONES, DESCENDANTS, BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, ANGEL, DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES, GOSSIP GIRL, PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, TEEN WOLF, YOUNG JUSTICE OR THE WALKING DEAD? OR SHOULD I DO THE COMBINATION ONE NEXT? SINCE IT'S PRETTY MUCH ON MY MIND ALL THE TIME.


	12. Chapter 12

Hannah nods and exits the office, after a moment during which he is sure that Hannah had placed the sandwich down, Sebastian uses his Apporation power to make the sandwich appear in his hand, and when Tanya leaves the room, he gives it to Prue who says to him "you shouldn't have done that"

"Oh, please, she wasn't even holding it," says Sebastian.

* * *

At the Halliwell Manor Phoenix, Piper and Sam are in the conservatory, Piper is on the phone to her boss, she says to him "Martin, I can't work tonight, I have to do the books" she gets a reply making her say "do the books and run the floor, that's imposs-" she gets a reply again "but you don't underst-" she gets another reply before Piper asks "right now?" she then says "I'm on my way" Martin hangs up on her and she says "nice talking to you too, jerk" she gets up and says to the boys "OK, we're heading to Quake" the boys exit the room as Leo enters.

* * *

(The scene from the show where Piper and Leo first kiss is the same.) (AN: I do love that pairing)

* * *

Back at Buckland's Prue is waiting next to the elevator when she sees her boss, Rex, she says "hi, Rex"

"Hello, Prue, how are you?" Rex asks her.

"I am a nervous wreck because I'm about to tell my boyfriend and the father of my son that I am a wi-"

"winner, a winner, she is a catch, this one is" says Phoebe interrupting Prue before she said 'Witch' Phoebe then says "I'm Phoebe, her sister, we met, remember?" she holds out her hand for Rex to shake which he does as he says "yeah, how could I forget?"

"let's go to my office," Prue says to Phoebe. She motions for the boys to follow, leaving Rex. As they walk Phoebe says to Prue "okay, the spell is really working"

"Yeah, I know" replies Prue before she asks "so you talked to Andy?"

"I sure did, he gave me a list of all the victims, they all died the same way too" replies Phoebe before she says "only problem is, they don't have a suspect, which means that I have no way of finding... her" she says this as Tanya walks past, Phoebe recognizes her from the premonition and Prue asks "who her?"

"that's the girl from my premonition," says Phoebe pointing at Tanya.

"Tanya?" asks Noah. Phoebe runs to catch up to Tanya who is in the elevator, the doors close quickly even though Phoebe asked for the doors to be held. Phoebe presses the button as Prue asks "are you sure?"

"yes, and that's the truth" replies Phoebe before Prue says "all right, take the stairs, Noah and I will call security" Phoebe and Sebastian all head down the stairs.

* * *

The two exit the building and head to the parking lot where Tanya is fighting off a man, she's yelling for him to get off her, Phoebe grabs a glass bottle, Sebastian summons his bow and an arrow, the man removes Tanya's sunglasses before he uses his laser to try and kill Tanya but Phoebe hits him over the head with the glass bottle, getting a glimpse of the man's third eye, before Sebastian fires the arrow, hitting the man in the groin and Phoebe hits him again with another glass bottle before she, Sebastian and Tanya run, get into Tanya's car and drive away.

Noah, Prue and two security guys head out of the building, the man pulls the arrow from his body and, Prue yells out "Phoebe" before Noah yells out "Sebastian" The man turns to them before they all head back into the building.

* * *

At Quake Piper is on the phone to Phoebe who is telling her about Tanya which is what Sebastian is telling Phoenix and Sam on their mobile phones. Piper says to one of the workers "Romaine in fridge three" before she goes back on the phone and asks "Phoebe, you have her there, at the house?" she then says "I understand you have to Protect The Innocent, but couldn't you find one that makes a decent bearnaise sauce? My Kitchen is collapsing"

"Hey," says Phoenix as he makes said bearnaise sauce.

"one that isn't underage," says Piper. Martin enters the kitchen and Piper says "well, I gotta go, we'll be there as soon as we can" she hangs up the phone, walks over to Martin and says "Martin, hi, just the man I wanted to-"

"I made a list, you better check it twice," says Martin handing Piper a list before he says "I'll be back after the dinner rush"

"but I've got a family situation"

"so you'd like to take off, go home, take care of business?" asks Martin. Piper nods as she takes off her apron and says "thank you, Martin, for understanding"

"well, don't thank me, because the answer is no" Piper loses her temper and says "all right, Martin, what part of 'family situation' do you not understand? Are you Insane? No sane person can do all this" she holds up the list as she says this before she asks "how do you expect me to do it all alone?"

"because I know you will" replies Martin.

"what?" asks Piper.

"why spend money on employees when I know you'll do it? And you won't complain, I've got a bargain, all the work for half the price" replies Martin before he realises what he had said and he says "Piper, I don't know why I said that"

"too late, Martin, the truth's out and so are we," says Piper handing Martin the list and the apron before she says "you don't deserve me, I quit" Phoenix then asks Martin "what did you really think the sauce?"

"I thought that it was one of the best sauces I've ever tasted, I'd hire you but you're underage which sucks because you have one of the most amazing asses in this entire building" replies Martin causing Sam to growl, he is held back by Phoenix who smiles at Martin before he walks out of the kitchen, taking the sauce with him as Martin doesn't deserve the sauce.

* * *

At Buckland's Prue and Noah meet up with Andy and head to Prue'soffice to talk, Andy is confused by Noah being there, Prue closes the door and says when she sees Andy "Andy, hi"

"Hello, Prue, Noah" replies Andy. Prue says to Andy "I am so sorry I'm late, my meeting ran over" Prue walks over to her desk while Noah leans against the wall.

"your assistant said I could wait here, I hope that's okay," Andy says to Prue.

"yeah, of course" replies Prue before she asks "can I get you anything? Something to drink?"

"I'm fine" replies Andy.

"how are you?"

"a nervous wreck" replies Prue before asking "you?"

"my heart's pounding like a sledgehammer and I'm curious as to why Noah is here" replies Andy glancing at Noah who is on his phone, texting, as he sits down.

"he knows what I'm about to tell you," says Prue, she then asks "so, Andy, how well do you think you know me?" as she picks her cuticles.

"well, I know about your fondness for Twizzlers, how you can't stand it when people talk at the previews, how you like to argue to win, and how you pick your cuticles when you're nervous" Prue stops picking them before Andy says "I also know I'd like to start seeing you again, I wish you could trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're afraid of"

"well, actually that's what I wanted to see you about, except that instead of telling you, I think I'll just show you... so here it goes" she points to a stone pyramid and asks "see this?" Andy nods. Prue says to him "watch" and uses her telekinesis on the stone pyramid which slides across the desk startling Andy who asks "what the hell is that?" with a little chuckle.

"my secret, I did that with my mind" replies Prue.

"you're telekinetic?" asks Andy.

"yes, well no, actually, it's just so much more than that, I'm a Witch" Andy chuckles and asks "a what?"

"a good Witch" replies Prue before she says "I have powers, I never wanted them, I didn't even find out about them until recently, right around the time that I ran into you again" she then says "okay, you know all those times that I disappeared or would show up at a crime scene with no logical explanation" Andy nods "well, this is why" she then says "and believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, I couldn't tell anyone" she sees Andy's wide eyes and she asks "are you okay?"

"I don't know, I mean, of all the things I thought you were hiding, this was... actually nowhere on the list" replies Andy before he asks "does this mean that Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix are...?"

"yeah, we inherited our powers from Mom and Grams" replies Prue. Andy turns to Noah and asks "and you already knew?"

"yeah"

"and you're alright with it?" asks Andy. Noah gets up, he walks over and says sitting on the desk near the pyramid "it would be hypocritical of me if I didn't" because he transforms the stone pyramid into a statue of Bastet and back. Andy's eyes widen before Noah says "I have the power of Transformation, I can transform objects into other objects and people into objects, like the time I accidentally transformed one of the prisoners in Juvie into a Traffic Light" Prue chuckles a bit thinking of another Witch who had done that to someone in a certain TV show. Andy asks Prue "so, Phoenix is a Witch?" Prue nods, Andy says "well, that's a... That's quite the secret you've been hiding"

"tell me about it," says Prue as Noah sits back down. Andy then asks Prue "can you change? I mean, is this something you can get rid of?"

"no, Andy, I can't change who I am, and that's something that I've recently come to accept" replies Prue before she says "the question is, can you?" she then adds "remember, Phoenix is your son and a powerful Witch"

"what can he do?" asks Andy a little nervous.

"he has Telekinesis, Premonitions and can Freeze Time" replies Noah before Andy tells Prue "well, to tell you the truth..." Noah smirks at this "I don't know, Prue, I honestly don't know" Noah leaves the office to head back to the Halliwell Manor and leave Prue and Andy to talk more.

* * *

That night, after Noah had returned, Piper walks into the conservatory, Phoebe asks Piper "did Prue talk to Andy?"

"she didn't say" replies Piper before she asks "did you find anything in either Book of Shadows?"

"nothing I recognize" replies Tanya. Noah enters the room and asks "find anything?"

"not yet" replies Sam as Phoenix searches the boys' Book of Shadows now that he had more information. Piper then says "so, Andy said the third victim was a professor at Stanford?" before she asks "what's the link?"

"he thinks it has something to do with what they are working on, Biogenetics" replies Phoebe as Piper pours their tea.

"a professor, a geneticist, a lab technician-"

"and a sandwich girl?" asks Tanya before she asks Phoebe "do you really think he's after me?"

"Uh-oh, truth spell," says Phoebe before she touches Tanya and gets a vision.

* * *

After the vision ends Phoebe calls Piper, Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian and Noah into the kitchen, once they are all in there Phoebe says to them "she's carrying"

"carrying what?" asks Piper.

"a baby, she's pregnant" replies Phoebe.

"Oh," says Piper before heading into the conservatory, she is stopped by Phoebe who says "no, no, she doesn't know yet"

"Oh, what do we do? Do we tell her?" asks Piper before she says "I mean, we protect, we don't do prenatal"

"no, this is not the kind of information Tanya needs right now, especially from people she just met who are telling her some three-eyed demon wants to suck the life out of her" says Phoebe, she then thinks for a moment and says "suck the life out of her" she then asks "wait a minute, is it possible it's not Tanya he wants? That it's her baby?"

"how would he know that she's pregnant?" asks Sam.

"I don't know, maybe he sees the future too, or else he's from it" replies Phoebe confusing the others.

"excuse me?" asks Sebastian"

"the button," says Phoebe before she tells them "the police found a button by one of the last victims made out of some kind of funky metal they'd never seen before" replies Phoebe.

"rewind," says Piper making a hand gesture.

"OK, there's a button that's not supposed to exist, a demon both Books of Shadows says doesn't exist and a baby that no one knows exists," Phoebe says to them before asking "you got a better explanation?"

"even if you're right, how will we find him?" asks Noah.

"well, he wants Tanya, he'll find us," says Phoebe.

"he doesn't know where we are," Piper tells Phoebe.

"well, he found Tanya at Buckland's, he saw me- with Prue" causing them all to get very worried. Piper heads to help Prue since she's the one with an active power while Phoebe stays with Tanya. The four boys all decide to do their homework from McKinley as they know that Prue and Piper will come home which they do, about an hour after Piper had left the manor before Prue goes to see Andy to get an answer from him about her and Phoenix being Witches while the others head to Quake.

* * *

They all sit together at a table, Phoebe is trying to flag down a waiter for some water but the waiter just walks past her and she asks "what good is saving the future if I can't get a glass of water in the present?"

"speaking of the future, where did Tanya go?" asks Piper.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom, morning sickness, only she thinks it's the Halibut," says Sam.

"Oh, great, she'll probably sue the restaurant for food poisoning," says Piper before she asks "will this day never end?" Phoebe checks her watch and says "actually, it just did, it's 8:20, the spell is over, the world is a safer place"

"thank god" exclaims Piper, Phoenix, Noah, Sebastian and Sam in unison. Martin comes over and he says to Piper "Piper, I see you sitting" he then asks "what is wrong with this picture?"

"you don't remember?" asks Piper.

"remember what?" asks Martin before he says "Piper, I need you in the kitchen, pronto, we're down a sous-chef" he then walks away. Piper says to them "I don't believe it, I finally stand up for myself and quit, and he doesn't remember" Piper then says "wait a minute, everybody else has forgotten the truth, why do we still remember it?"

"truth or consequences" replies Phoebe before she says "Wiccan Rule, right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain, now we have to deal with the fallout"

"I'll be right back, I need to remind Martin of something" Piper gets up, she heads for the kitchen causing Phoebe to say "oh, you go, girl!" causing the boys to laugh. They are soon joined by Prue making Phoebe asks her "hey, how'd it go?"

"not well" replies Prue.

"Oh, mom, we are so sorry," says Phoenix looking sad.

"Yeah, me too, but I cast that spell for an answer, and I got it," Prue says to them before she says "even if it wasn't the one that I wanted" Phoebe hugs her sister which Prue returns.

* * *

A week later, Phoenix and the other boys are at the Halliwell Manor, they are relaxing in the living room when they start to get hungry, they enter the kitchen to hear Piper ask Leo if he likes crab and he replies "you know what I'd love, Piper?"

"what's that?" asks Piper.

"is the ratchet extension" replies Leo before he asks "can you hand that to me?" Piper kneels next to the toolbox, she doesn't know what she's looking for when Phoebe shows her making Piper say to Phoebe "I know that" she hands it to Leo saying "here you go"

"thanks," says Leo. Piper nudges Phoebe to get up and Phoebe makes some gestures towards Leo before Piper says to Leo "be right back, Leo" he replies that it's no problem as Piper leads Phoebe out of the kitchen with the boys following and Piper says to Phoebe "stop it"

"our sentiments exactly," says Sebastian before Phoebe says "stop hinting around and ask him out already" she then adds "give him your crab"

"don't be disgusting," says Piper.

"don't be so shy," says Noah.

"what if he says no?" asks Piper.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," says Phoenix.

"no, I'm serious," Piper tells them.

"so are we," says Phoenix as Sam nods.

"I'm very serious, I've never...you know..." Phoebe laughs a little before she asks "you're kidding, right?"

"no" replies Piper.

"you've never asked a guy out before?" asks Phoebe.

"not on a real date, no"

"I don't understand, am I the only one in the family who inherited the take-a-chance gene?" asks Phoebe.

"probably, because if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene" replies Piper. Phoebe tells Piper to Go! as she spins her around and pushes her into the kitchen and she goes in there. They wait a minute before entering the kitchen, they hear Leo say "yeah, that would be great?"

"nothing" replies Piper as she grabs some tea from the fridge and places it on the counter, Phoebe accidentally knocks it off and Piper freezes it with a "Leo!" she then asks "Leo?"

"frozen, quick, have your way with him" says Phoebe as Piper grabs a bucket, she then asks Phoebe "do you never stop?" she steps over Leo and holds the bucket under the tea as Phoebe says "looks like a Kodak moment to me" making a camera with her hands and pretending to be taking a photo.

"Phoebe, you're such a help," says Piper, the tea unfreezes and Leo bangs on the pipes just as Prue enters the kitchen and says "you guys, we are in serious trouble" they all point to Leo who is working and Prue says to him "hey, Leo"

"hey, Prue" he replies before Prue says "hey, sisters, boys, upstairs, now" The boys, Piper and Phoebe all follow Prue to the attic. Prue tells them about a man who had appeared and Piper asks her "what did you say his name was?"

"Matthew Tate" replies Prue before she says "and somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren"

"The Book of Shadows Melinda? Our Ancestor?" asks Phoebe.

"the one who got burnt at the stake and started this whole mess," says, Piper

"Yeah, he came out of the locket" says Prue, she then says "and he has strong powers, stronger than mine, I mean, he did the weirdest thing, one minute, he was right in front of me, the next, he was behind me, and then twelve stories down, landed on his feet"

"if it walks like a warlock and talks like a warlock," says Phoenix rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, he's powerful, and he means business, and he wants all three of our powers"

"which means that Phoenix is in even more danger because he has all three powers," says Sam getting very alert, the other two boys also get alert as Prue nods, Phoebe asks for the locket. Prue hands the locket to Phoebe and Phoenix before she says "we have to figure out who he is before he finds us all" Phoenix opens the locket with Phoebe's help and they both get a vision of a man being sucked into the locket, Phoenix asks his mother "you said Matthew came out of the locket?" before he says"I think we both just saw him being put in the locket" he turns to Phoebe to confirm this which she does with a nod.

"you both saw the past?" asks Prue. They nod and Piper says "but you only see the future"

"not anymore," says Phoenix.

"well, we always knew that our powers would grow," says Noah.

"yes, but somehow I thought I was going to get to fly," says Phoebe looking a little put out causing Piper to laugh and Prue to shake her head with a smile.

* * *

Sometime later Phoebe finds a picture of Melinda Warren, she says "I was right, it was Melinda in my and Phoenix's visions" she shows the others and asks "isn't she beautiful?" Prue tells them that she looks a lot like her, Piper and Phoebe's mother.

"listen to this, 'and because the Warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the Pewter Heart where he would spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal'"

"that must be what Phoebe and I saw," says Phoenix.

"and I let him out early, great," says Prue.

"you're not kidding, the legend says that the Warlock must never be freed, or he will destroy the Warren line," says Piper before she says "that'd be us sisters and Phoenix"

"shit" exclaims Noah, Sebastian and Sam.

"Yeah, well, he'll have to take a number and get in line the other Warlocks," says Phoebe.

"we've never been up against anyone like him before," says Prue before Phoebe asks "so, what do we do?"

"I say we hide," says Piper.

"no, we have to find out exactly what we're up against" says Prue before she says "and we start with the locket and how it ended up on my desk" They all get up and head downstairs where Leo is, he tells Prue that her workplace is on the news and they watch the news. Prue says to the others "we got to find him before he hurts anybody else, especially an Innocent"

"there's that I word again," says Phoebe.

"Look, Andy's on TV," says Piper as it shows Andy at Prue's workplace. The doorbell rings and Noah says to them "he's here too" Phoebe goes to answer the front door to talk to Andy.

* * *

Sometime after Phoebe had returned and told them what had happened Prue says to them all "great, so now I'm being hunted by a Warlock and the San Francisco P.D."

"nobody ever said you led a boring life, Prue," Phoebe says to Prue.

"Maybe Andy can help" suggests Piper. Prue turns to her and asks "you want to have that conversation?" she then asks sarcastically "'hey, Andy, I hate to bother you, but a 17th-century Warlock is trying to kill me, my sisters and our son, any thoughts?'"

"okay, it was a bad idea, but the point is, we need help," says Piper.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, more than Andy can give," says Prue.

"what we need is someone who's done this before, someone like Melinda Warren," says Phoebe.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" asks Prue before she asks "reach back in time, grab her and tell her we need her help?"

"yes" replies Phoebe sitting up before she says "and I know exactly know to do it" before she says to Prue, Piper and Phoenix "as long as you three don't mind losing a bit of blood"

Sometime later, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix sit in a circle around a pot with everything they need for the spell, Piper asks them "am I the only one having second thoughts?"

"yes" replies Phoenix.

"we don't have any other options," says Prue.

"but aren't we raising the dead?" asks Piper before she asks "what if she's all-?"

"I read the Book of Shadows very carefully, both of them, she will come back as a real, live person, flesh and blood, she will have her powers too, our powers," Phoebe tells Piper as she holds a knife making Piper ask her "what's that for?"

"well, the spell works by blood calling blood" replies Phoenix before Phoebe says before she cuts herself "so it shouldn't hurt much" she cuts herself and says "I lied, I lied" when she sees the nervous looks on her sisters' faces she says to them "okay, come on, you guys, it'll be just like that summer by the lake, remember? We made a blood oath to be friends forever, not just sisters" Prue grabs the knife to cut herself and Piper says "I remember my finger got infected"

"yeah, but the oath worked," says Prue before she hands the knife to Phoenix who cuts his finger without hesitation, he holds the knife to Piper who says "and I couldn't go in the water for three weeks, don't hand me that knife"

"how are you going to cut yourself?" asks Prue.

"I'm not" replies Piper.

"Piper?" asks Phoebe.

"I can't stand the sight of blood," says Piper.

"evil beings have blown up in our attic," says Prue.

"disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes" adds Phoebe.

"and you're afraid of a little drop of blood?" asks Phoenix.

"okay, just cut my finger," says Piper holding her hand out for Phoenix who cuts Piper's finger. They all drop their blood into the locket, they place it in the pot and Phoebe chants

* * *

*" _Melinda Warren, Blood of our blood,_

 _our great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, we summon thee_ "*

* * *

A whirl of bright lights appear and when they disappear a blonde woman with blue eyes is standing in the attic who says "oh, Blessed Be" Everyone is very excited that the spell worked.

* * *

A little while later, Melinda, Phoenix and Phoebe are in Phoebe's room, Melinda is changing into some clothes as Phoebe pulls the zipper Melinda says "no, no, don't rip the dress to make it fit me"

"Oh, no, I'm not ripping it, it's called a zipper, see?" says Phoebe showing Melinda the zipper and Melinda says "oh, a wise witch made this"

"yes, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile" says Phoenix before he says "you slip that dress on, you'll blend right in" Melinda puts the dress on and she says as she does this "it's so odd to be here again, to breathe and feel" she then asks "what sheep has wool so soft?"

"a synthetic one" replies Phoebe before Melinda asks "so did it take you long to make the dress?"

"make it? No, I bought it" says, Phoebe

"Oh, you must be rich," says Melinda as Prue, Piper and the boys enter the room, Prue tells Melinda "oh, she's got credit cards"

"Oh, wow, Melinda, you look great," Piper tells Melinda.

"Oh, thank you" replies Melinda before she asks "how do you keep your legs warm?"

"we drink coffee" replies Prue. Sam tells Melinda that she should stick around as Phoenix will probably make her a dress if she wants one. They suddenly hear Leo say "oh, sorry, I let myself in, and it didn't occur to me that-"

"Leo, oh, it's okay," says Piper before she says "this is..."

"our cousin, Melinda," says Phoebe.

"nice to meet you," Leo says to Melinda.

"Leo's fixing the plumbing," Phoenix tells Melinda who asks "what's that?"

"we've got to go now," says Prue, the other all nod before Melinda says "to work with one's hands is a great gift"

"well, I am a true labourer: I earn what I eat, get what I wear"

"Owe no man's hate, envy no man's happiness" continues Melinda before she and Leo say in unison "Shakespeare" they chuckle before Prue says "wasn't that fun? Okay, let's go now" They go to exit the room as Leo enters it, Melinda says to Piper "he is a treasure, Piper," Piper asks her "why are you telling me?"

* * *

They are in the dining room, Prue puts the pewter heart around Melinda's neck as Melinda says "once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a Witch and they arrested me, then they burned me at the stake"

"why didn't you save yourself?" asks Sam before Sebastian asks "yeah, why did you use your powers to free yourself?"

"I had a daughter, her name was Prudence, she meant everything to me" replies Melinda with a smile before she says "if I used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would've burned too" she then says "no, I thought, 'I'll accept this and pray some kind should would take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home, only then can the Warren Line continue', and it must have worked because here you are" Melinda motions to the three sisters and Phoenix.

"why do Warren Witches lose their moms so early?" asks Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I can't change the past, but I think I can protect the future," says Melinda before Prue asks "how?" she then says "Matthew is so strong, and he has this wild power, he can be one place and another"

"in a blink of an eye?" asks Melinda.

"exactly"

"it's called Blinking, he must've copied it from another witch," says Melinda before she says "I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me, but who knows what other powers he still has"

"what do you mean, copied from you?" asks Noah, confused.

"Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good Witch when it's used against him" replies Melinda.

"then he definitely has mine," says Prue.

"once he's copied the power, it has no effect on him, should he gain all three powers, he'll be impossible to vanquish"

"then what do we do?" asks Sebastian.

"we curse him back into the locket" replies Melinda.

"and if we can't?" asks Piper. Melinda is silent at the question causing them all to know the answer, they'll be killed.

* * *

They all head to the attic to look in the Book of Shadows for the curse. Melinda says to them as they enter the attic "I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients"

"well, it's been a while since you cursed Matthew," says Prue following Melinda.

"Yeah, like three hundred years," says Phoenix.

"whatever you don't remember should be in the book," Piper tells Melinda who says when she sees the book "The Book of Shadows, oh, my, it's gotten so thick"

"it wasn't always?" asks Prue.

"no, no, but obviously, each generation of Warren Witches has added to it and has made it so" replies Melinda before she asks "have you added anything?"

"Us? Are you kidding? We're new at this" replies Phoebe before she says "we can't make up our own spell- Wait, can we?"

"all things in time, Phoebe, the will grow as you grow, and sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you" says Melinda as she tries to find the curse before she finds it and says "oh, here's the curse" she points to the page, Prue hands her a piece of paper with a pencil making Melinda confused and Prue says just start writing" "no ink?" asks Melinda. Prue replies "no" Melinda start writing, she's surprised that the pencil work as Piper reads the page next to the curse and says "Grams must have added this one"

"to increase patience," says Melinda.

"I bet she used that spell a lot raising us, huh?" says Phoebe, bumping her hip into Prue who says to her "we weren't all troublemakers, Phoebe"

"I was not a troublemaker, I was just-"

"a pain"

"a free spirit," says Phoebe

"a Warren" says Melinda before she says "it's a family trait, so are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills and, of course, the powers, all blessings, all signs of where you came from" she then says "this book is your connection and it started with me"

"well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us," says Phoenix before he says "we need to get going" and they all head into the kitchen.

* * *

Once they are in the kitchen, Melinda says to them all "the curse is really simple, as long as you have the ingredients I need" she hands Piper the piece of paper. Piper says "Phoebe, Phoenix and Sam can do the spices, Noah and I will chop the scallions" she hands Phoebe the piece of paper, Phoebe says "this is so cool, we've never done a curse before"

"Oh, I'm glad, they're not to be taken lightly," says Melinda.

"I just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher"

"well, I'd savour my first gift before I move onto the next one," Melinda tells Phoebe who says "I see pictures, what's to savour?"

"no, but you see visions of the future and the past, that'll allow you to protect and to heal" says Melinda making Phoebe say to Prue "did you hear that Prue?" they turn to see Prue looking out the window making Sebastian say "Prue, stop looking for Andy, he should be long gone by now"

"he'll be back, with a warrant," says Prue.

"like Andy would ever arrest you," says Noah with a laugh. Prue turns around, walks away from the window and asks "so do we have everything?"

"Actually, there's a few herbs we don't have, but I can get them at the restaurant"

"yeah, the only problem is the feather from a Spotted Owl," says Phoebe.

"is that a problem?" asks Melinda.

"well, they're an endangered species" replies Prue. Melinda is confused before Sam says "certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore"

"why?" asks Melinda.

"deforestation, pollution..." Phoebe says before she says "it's a long story"

"do you think they have one at the zoo?" asks Sam.

"what's a zoo?" asks Melinda.

"in theory, it's this big garden kind of place where all the animals are caged, and it's-" replies Phoebe before Prue interrupts and says "you know what? I'll work on the feather" she then asks Piper "Piper, can you handle the herbs?"

"Yeah, after I get to Quake, though I might have a problem getting out because I'm supposed to work the night shift" replies Piper. Phoebe volunteers to go with Piper while Prue gets the feather and the boys stay at the manor to protect Melinda.

"no, you can't leave the house, you are the two that Matthew needs," Melinda says to Piper and Phoebe.

"yeah, we'll be fine," says Piper before she asks "how would Matthew even know about Quake?"

* * *

A little while later Phoenix and the boys are upstairs as Melinda is downstairs in the kitchen, they suddenly hear the front doors slam open, they hear Melinda say something as they creep down the stairs to see a man with long black hair, Phoenix motions for Sebastian to go to the other side of the room, behind the man as he and Sam distract him. Phoenix and Sam move as the man asks Melinda where Prue is as he holds her against the wall, Melinda answers him when he threatens Piper and Phoebe, Phoenix yells out "oi, let her go" the man turns to see Sam and Phoenix, he holds Melinda in front of him, his hand around Melinda's neck, Melinda yells to them "run, now, it's Matthew"

"we know," says Sam before Phoenix says "we aren't leaving you, Melinda" he then asks her as he sees Noah and Sebastian quietly sneaking up behind Matthew with knives "aren't you wondering why there are only two of us?"

"what do you mean?" asks Matthew, he then feels a sharp pain in his back as Noah stabs him, he lets go of Melinda who runs to Phoenix as Matthew turns around, he sees Sebastian and Noah, Sebastian then uses his knife to slice Matthew's face. Matthew blinks away but the four boys quickly surround Melinda to protect her, Melinda asks them "how did you do that?"

"we were trained" replies Sebastian on high alert.

"by who?" asks Melinda as Matthew reappears.

"by Red Riding Hood" replies Phoenix before he adds "AKA, me" Melinda's eyes widen as Phoenix throws a knife at Matthew only to miss when Matthew Blinks away, he has what he wants but is very much injured, especially since Noah had stabbed him in a place that he wouldn't be able to reach.

* * *

A few minutes later Piper and Phoebe hush into the manor, they see the boys who sigh a breath of relief at the sight of his aunts, Piper asks "what happened?" she sees the knife in the wall and Phoebe asks "what's with the knife in the wall?"

"Phoenix threw it at Matthew" replies Melinda before the boys could say anything. Piper and Phoebe look at Phoenix who smirks at them and nods, he then says "I was trained"

"and he trained us," says Sam motioning the other boys. Piper and Phoebe are shocked but they move on as they need to get the curse cast before they question the boys.

* * *

An hour later, it's gotten dark and they are all in the kitchen, they are preparing the curse and Melinda says as she places the herbs and spices in a pouch "we're ready now, all we need is the feather"

"and Prue, what's keeping her? You don't think-?" asks Piper sounding worried.

"no, she should be fine, Matthew already copied her power" replies Phoebe

"Besides, I sent him to the zoo," says Melinda stuffing the pouch.

"she's probably stuck in traffic," says Phoenix as he sits on the counter.

"when she returns, we'll add the feather and seek out Matthew," Melinda tells them all.

"do you think it'll be hard to find him?" asks Sam as he stands next to Phoenix. They hear the reply by a male voice who says "not at all" they turn to see Matthew standing at the doorway, with a gun before he says "I have waited too long for this moment to hide" as he steps through the doorway.

"this is our battle, Matthew, leave them be" Melinda yells to Matthew who says "I will have what I came for" he then uses Telekinesis on Piper to slowly move her over to him, he grabs her and says "your powers and your death"

"Piper" Phoebe calls out and runs towards Matthew only to be blocked by Melinda as Phoenix holds her back. Matthew then says to Piper "freeze me, Witch"

"in your dreams" replies Piper, Matthew points the gun at her and says "I said, Freeze me, save yourself" he then points the gun at Phoebe before he says "no, then save your sister" Phoenix moves in front of Phoebe blocking her from being hit by a bullet as Prue enters the room, she says "save yourself" Piper runs over to Phoebe as Matthew says to Prue "give me that feather" Prue uses Telekinesis on the gun before sending a chair into Matthew who falls over. Prue gives the feather to Melinda who yells "Phoenix, Piper, now" Phoenix and Piper freeze Matthew who yells out "no" Melinda then chants

* * *

*" _Outside of time,_

_Outside of gain;_

_Know only sorrow,_

_Know only pain!_ "*

* * *

Melinda then yells at Matthew "it's what you deserve" as Matthew is sucked into the pewter heart he yells "no, this is not the end" once he is sucked into the pewter heart Melinda says "yes it is, this time it's for eternity"

* * *

The next morning they are all in the attic when they hear the front door open and close, Piper rushes downstairs to see who it is a little while later she returns and Phoebe asks "who was it?"

"it was Leo"

"is he gone?" asks Prue.

"we're perfectly safe" replies Piper before she sits down.

"then let's begin," says Melinda as she picks up her clothes and hands them to Phoebe who says to Melinda "oh, we can't take those back"

"why not?" asks Melinda.

"because that means you're leaving" replies Phoebe. Melinda chuckles and says "but I have to go"

"why?" asks Sam before he asks "why can't you stay here and have the life you should've had?"

"because this isn't my time" replies Melinda before she says "it's your time, her sisters' time and her nephew and his boyfriends' time"

"we don't mind sharing," says Noah.

"Yeah," says Sebastian nodding. Melinda smiles and says to them all "you all give me great joy, I've seen both sets of Charmed Ones, good Witches and neutral Witches, good women of strength and grace, and neutral young men of honor and bravery" Phoebe takes Melinda's hand, places it on her chest and says "tell me what you see" Melinda gasps and says "I see the future, many more generations of my beautiful daughters, I see my dream fulfilled" she then says to them all "oh, thank you for that" Melinda takes the pewter heart from the pot and places it around her neck. They all join hands and Prue chants

* * *

*" _Melinda Warren, Blood of our Blood, We Release you_ "*

* * *

Melinda disappears in bright lights saying "Blessed be, my daughters and son, I love you" Once Melinda is gone Phoebe says "I'm going to miss her" tears in her eyes.

"me too," says Piper.

"we could always bring her back," says Prue.

* * *

A few days later, during the night Prue, Phoebe, Phoenix, Sam, Sebastian and Noah enter the Halliwell Manor with a whole heap of shopping for Prue and Phoenix, as they walk into the house Prue says to Phoebe "I don't know, Phoebe, the Betsy Johnson dress might be a bit too much for work"

"that's what a new wardrobe's all about, pushing the limits," says Phoebe.

"I do like the dress I bought," says Phoenix.

"it is a beautiful dress" says Prue before she says to Phoebe "yeah, and stretching the budget, maybe I should just check with Piper" They hear some laughing so they all turn to see a slightly undressed Piper hand-in-hand with a slightly undressed Leo, she sees them all, accidentally freezes Leo and slips across the floor as Phoebe says "oh, my god, Prue-" They help Piper up, Piper says "I'm so embarrassed"

"of course, she might have other things on her mind, like having her way with the handyman," says Phoenix with a chuckle. Piper says to them all "I thought you guys were shopping"

"obviously" replies Prue in a teasing way. Phoebe points as she says "oh, front-clasp bra, she means business"

"serious business" adds Prue as Piper covers herself up and asks "do you mind?"

"no, are you kidding? We think it's great, as long as he's not still on the clock" replies Phoebe.

"no, what I mean is, you guys have to get out of here before he unfreezes, I never know how long this thing lasts," says Piper before she notices the shopping and asks "how much did you guys spend?"

"lots" replies Phoebe before she says "Prue's new look is perfect for an SHW"

"SHW?" asks Prue.

"Single Hot Witch" replies Phoenix. Piper asks Prue "Prue, are you sure this isn't depression buying? You know, post-breakup?"

"does this look like something a depressed woman would wear?" asks Phoebe holding up some red lingerie. Prue says to Piper "hm, maybe you should borrow it" as she holds it up for Piper who smacks it away and says "okay, time's up" she herds them all into the living room and says "you lot got to go, go on, go in there and be quiet"

"we will if you will," says Phoenix.

"like you can talk" replies Piper before she goes over to Leo, holds his hand and they both run upstairs after they had unfrozen. Prue, Phoebe and the others are all laughing quietly.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe is waiting downstairs with the boys, Phoebe is wearing a business suit as the boys wait for Prue to take them to the airport, Prue comes down and Phoebe says to her "if you ran an employment agency, would you want me?"

"maybe, but I'd definitely want my suit back" replies Prue stepping down off the stairs.

"no, this is part of your old wardrobe, I'm just recycling," says Phoebe before Prue says "the environment thanks you but-"

"take it off, I know, I know," says Phoebe looking annoyed. Piper comes down the stairs, she says to them "Hi, Bye" she walks past them as Phoenix asks "Aunt Piper, didn't you have to go in early this morning?" Piper turns around and replies "right, that was the plan, I'm running a little late, um, it just took a little longer to get out of bed this morning than I planned"

"I bet" mutters Sebastian smirking as Prue and Piper look at each other.

"Okay bye," says Piper quickly, she turns around but they all rush to get in front of her. Phoebe says to Piper "you, Leo, last night, dish"

"well, it was nice, it was- Well, it was wonderful," says Piper, she pauses for a moment before she says "we just had a few problems"

"problems?" asks Phoebe before Prue asks "what problems?"

"well, it's been a while since, you know, I..." Piper makes a certain motion to mean a certain thing before she says "and I was a little nervous, and I kind of kept freezing him" They all gasp and chuckles before Prue asks "Piper, you didn't?"

"I didn't mean to the first time," says Piper causing them to gasp and chuckle more, Phoebe sounds very shocked. Prue asks Piper "okay, so at what point in the process exactly did you freeze him?" Piper smiles raising her eyebrows and bobs in the spot with a little moan causing Phoebe and the boys to exclaim "Hello" in unison while Prue's mouth opens in surprise.

"I got to go," says Piper, she picks up her purse and heads towards the door, Prue says to her "no, no, Piper, we're only teasing you"

"Yeah, truth is we're just jealous," says Phoebe.

"we're not," says the boys in unison only to be shushed and Prue says to Piper "yeah, we're just happy to see you with a great guy finally"

"I mean, between you and Leo, and the boys happily together, and Prue, the new, hot Wicca women, and me, soon to be employed, things are looking up," says Phoebe.

"don't say that, the moment somebody says that, things always go south" Piper says to Phoenix who quickly says "unless you freeze him" Piper gets annoyed and Phoenix says "oh, I couldn't help it, it was so good" Piper grabs her bag and leave as Prue says "okay, okay, okay, come on, if you're going to borrow the car, let's go"

"Yeah, we need to get to the airport," says Noah. They all go to grab their stuff as Leo comes downstairs and says "good morning"

"Mmm, yeah, we heard," says Sebastian. They all chuckle before Prue says "yeah, bye"

"yeah, have a magical day," Phoebe says to Leo as Piper walks over to Leo before Prue, Phoebe and the boys all head out the door. Prue, Phoebe and the boys head to the airport before Prue and Phoebe head to Bucklands.

* * *

At McKinley high school, in the gym, the Cheerios are doing a performance to the Katy Perry song 'California Gurls' only for Coach Sylvester be bored and she gets Santana to hit herself with a chicken cutlet before she has to hit Brittany with one.

* * *

Later on in the week during the day for the Cheerleading, Phoenix is at the Football Game after he had quit the Cheerios because Coach Sylvester wanted to shoot Brittany out of a cannon. The Glee Club and the Football team all perform the song 'Thriller/Heads will Roll' for half-time.

The players ended up playing the game in their zombie make-up which does freak out their opponents especially when everyone starts chanting 'brains' over and over again.

* * *

During Valentine's week, Sam had been very quiet, as if he was planning something, the two are walking in the hallway, they see Finn staring at Quinn who is with her boyfriend, Phoenix and Sam look at each other with concerned looks as they have a feeling as to what is going to happen and that it's not going to be good.

* * *

Later that day, in the choir room, everyone sits down, Sam, Noah and Phoenix are sitting together, Mike and Tina are sitting together, Quinn and her boyfriend are sitting together, while the rest are together but still single, as Mr Schue writes on the whiteboard, he then turns around and says "all right, guys, I have one word for you" Brittany raises her hand, Mr Schue says "Brittany"

"is it love?" asks Brittany before she says "I'm totally going to graduate now!" Mr Schue rubs his hands together and says "Valentine's Day is coming up, so for this week's lesson I want you to pick a partner, because you're going to sing to them what you think is the world's greatest love song" he then says "yeah, find a love song that communicates all the things that love means to you" he tells them to partner up, Phoenix raises his hand and says to Mr Schue "we're an odd number, someone is going to be left out" Mr Schue thinks for a moment and he says "I would suggest that I partner up with one of you but after later year, I won't be partnering with someone" he then says to them all "one of you will have to sing to two people, your first partner and your second partner if you have a third person in the partnership" Puck, Sam and Phoenix all decide to partner up together so that Phoenix didn't have to choose between Noah and Sam. Finn asks to speak and Phoenix ignores Finn as he speaks about how he had led the football team to victory which Phoenix rolls his eyes at but Phoenix is annoyed when he takes the credit for the Glee Club not getting shusheed, as Phoenix had threatened the entire football team who had ignored his orders when they had shusheed Artie and had gotten badly punished for it. Finn then tells them that he's going to be setting up a kissing booth for a dollar a smooch, to raise money for Glee Club but Mercedes calls him out and says "don't even act like you're trying to help this glee club out, you just want to kiss a bunch of girls"

"I've kissed Finn, and can I just say, 'not worth a buck', I would, however, pay $100 to jiggle one of his man boobs," says Santana. Phoenix sneers at Finn who asks Santana "don't you ever get tired of tearing people down?"

"no, not really" replies Santana.

"cause you always just seem to be meddling in everybody else's business," Finn says to Santana.

"she hasn't meddled in mine" mutters Phoenix.

"Oh, please, you guys love me, I keep it real and I'm hilarious"

"you know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch," says Phoenix to Santana who turns to him and asks "what changed your mind?"

"Oh, I still think you're a bitch, I've just grown to like that about you," says Phoenix, Santana chuckles a bit. Before Quinn says "and Finn is right, all you ever do is insult us"

"Yeah, five minutes ago you said that Mr Schue belonged in the 12-step program," says Tina.

"wait, what?" asks Mr Schue.

"you're addicted to vests" Santana says to Mr Schue shrugging before Rachel says to her "the truth is, Santana, you can dish it, but you can't take it" she then says "okay, maybe you're right, maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway version of  _Willow_  but the only job you're going to have is working on a pole" after Rachel had said that everyone is quiet before Santana gets up and leaves. Brittany follows her to comfort her.

* * *

The next day Noah sings the song 'Love is a Battle Field' to Phoenix who enjoys the song a lot.

* * *

The day after that Sam and Phoenix are in the corridor near Finn's kissing booth, they are thinking of the songs that they will be singing to each other, but they watch as Quinn and Finn talk, closely. Very closely.

* * *

The next day, Phoenix, Noah and Sam are sitting, cuddling up to each other, Sam is whispering in Phoenix's ear and Noah's hand is going up Phoenix's leg towards Phoenix's groin. Mike and Tina enter the room, Mike is giving Tina a piggy-back as Tina bites his ear, Mike is saying to her "oh, yeah, that's very good, I love it, I like it" as Artie and Brittany are whispering to each other. Santana rolls her eyes at the couples before Finn enters the room, they see that Quinn has this Queen Bitch smirk on her face and that Finn looks like he's got gas. Santana's eyes suddenly widen and her mouth drops making Phoenix smirk as he figures out that Santana had figured out that Finn and Quinn are fooling around, Santana shakes her head before she gets her Aunty Snix look on her face as Noah's hand enters Phoenix's shorts and starts to play around with Phoenix's cock making Phoenix softly moan, Phoenix's hand finds Sam's cock, which is rock hard and he turns and kisses the bleach blonde teenage boy and starts to stroke, Sam.

The rest of the Choir Room is oblivious to what the three boys are doing as they are all a little occupied. The three boys suddenly get up, and they leave the Choir Room much to the confusion of everyone else until Santana says "they're probably off to hook up in the janitor's closet" everyone else rolls their eyes and Quinn says "just because that's what you do, doesn't mean that Phoenix would do something as low as hook up in a janitor's closet"

"well, I bet that when they come back that they are way more relaxed and that Phoenix will fidget in his seat," Santana says to Quinn who scoffs, thinking that Phoenix wouldn't do it. They don't come back for a while making Santana smirk in victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


End file.
